


Gravity

by Barrxn



Series: Promise Duology [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrxn/pseuds/Barrxn
Summary: Part 2 of the 'Promise' DuologyAfter a Summer spent in relative soliarity Penelope struggles to reintegrate into school life.Josie and Lizzie's Summer of research may have found them the answer they needed but at what price, they've already sacrificed so much.Hope, who spent the summer meeting Penelope and reearning Josie's trust may be falling down a difficult hole.





	1. Chapter 1

At 6 am a soft knock came on Josie and Lizzie's door.

Opening it silently a soft smile filled Lizzie's face. Hope stood in the hallways, a duvet in hand, sleepy-eyed and smiling. Lizzie hadn't doubted her for a moment, Hope was true to her word. That was something she had noticed throughout the summer. Hope was there every time Lizzie needed her and Lizzie was grateful for that. 

"Any movement yet?" Hope yawned as she tiptoed through the doorway past Lizzie. Her eyes fell over Josie as Lizzie shut the door behind her. The brunette twin was sound asleep, hidden beneath a pile of blankets.

"Not yet" Lizzie hummed climbing back under her blanket. Hope did the same, laying her duvet of Lizzie's she climbed in beside her relishing the warmth of the sheets as she got comfortable. She was tempted to go back asleep, she hadn't slept much and she was still exhausted. But Lizzie was wide awake and she couldn't quite bring herself to leave her awake alone.

"Have you slept Liz?" she asked quietly watching as the blonde pulled a pack of playing cards from her bedside table.

Dealing out a game of solitaire on her lap Lizzie shook her head.

Hope didn't ask. She knew what was going through Lizzie's mind. She was worried, Hope had watched her spiral slowly all Summer. She had started off carefree, enjoying days with Hope in the greenhouse, but after a few weeks she grew quiet, worrying immensely about her sister, and now it was coming to its peak.

Settling down quietly Hope rested her head on Lizzie's shoulder. Linking her arm through the crook of her elbow she watched as the blonde played game after game of solitaire, dealing and redealing over and over. Occasionally Hope would reach forward, moving a card she was stuck on or bringing her attention back to the game when Lizzie had grown distracted by Josie mumbling in her sleep.

The sun was up now outside their window. Soft morning light flooding through the narrow spaces in the blinds. It would only be a matter of minutes before Josie woke now and they could both feel it. Lizzie was no longer lying beside Hope, instead, she sat rigid and silent on the edge of the bed. Her leg bounced on the floorboard beneath it as she watched her sister warily.

It felt like the school was buzzing, cautiously Hope put a hand on Lizzie's shoulder not quite sure whether it was her or not. Lizzie had been doing so well, hope knew if she lost control now it would eat her up inside.

"Breath Liz it's okay" Hope hummed watching over Lizzie's shoulder as Josie budged slightly. Lizzie took a stifled breath feeling the soft reassurance of Hope's grip on her shoulder.

Josie seemed to wake like any other morning. Stretching and groaning she pushed off her blanket laying silently on her bed. Unwilling to enter the day, she lay there rubbing her eyes, unaware of the presence of her sister and Hope beside her. They had been waiting for this day all Summer. The start of school. Outside the window, she could hear the soft wounds of cars and voices as student piled through the entrance of the school. And though there was excitement buzzing through the air, she just wanted to stay in bed, this morning felt different. 

Something was wrong.

Lizzie expected her to cry, to lash out. But for a while Josie was silent, her thoughts slowly registering with her as she pieced together the broken parts of her memory. Lizzie and Hope watched sadly as she easy expression on Josie's face turned cold. 

Sitting up with a gasp, Josie gazed around the room bewildered. Before she could throw her duvet off Lizzie was on her feet.

"Breathe Josie, it's okay" Lizzie threw her hands out before her catching hold of her sister's wrists repeating the words Hope had said to her mere moments before. 

It hurt Lizzie to see her sister so confused. She watched as waves of confusion, hurt, betrayal, denial, and eventually anger, filled Josie's face as she pulled against her grip.

"Where is she?" Josie growled through grit teeth. Lizzie had never seen her so angry before, not at mom and dad not even at Hope when Penelope died.

"Josie you need to calm down" Hope hovered close behind Lizzie. Hope was well aware of how powerful these two girls were, she knew if either of them snapped right now it would be terrible.

"Don't tell me to calm down Hope" Josie snapped at her instantly. Shaking her sister's grip off her eyes flitted between the worried faces of the two girls before.

"Did you know?" she spat at the two of them.

"We didn't know what she was going to do" Hope explained quickly watching the hurt expression on Lizzie's face as Josie pushed past her roughly "By the time she did it there was no way we could reverse it, we tried"

They had tried. Hope and Lizzie's evenings together spawned from their attempts to reverse Josie's compulsion but to no avail. Catching Lizzie's elbow before she could fall Hope stepped between them protectively.

"Where is she?" Josie asked again. Quieter now as she paced the room. The thoughts were coming back to her in bursts. 

First, it was the look on Penelope's face, her tears, her words. Josie could remember every she felt in those few seconds. 

Next, it was her grip, how tight she had held her when Josie figured out what she was doing. Josie hadn't even had a full moment to register it before she was pulled under the compulsion.

And lastly, it was the hole in her chest. The ache that had followed her all summer, the unexplainable pain that had pushed her to the edge over and over for weeks. She had known something was wrong, she had known something was missing, her body was crying out, no her soul was begging for her to find it. And she couldn't.

As her last few thought settled themselves back into the timeline of her mind she practically collapsed onto her bed. Knees buckling, she landed with a huff, every emotion that the compulsion had pushed down tumbling over her like a tsunami.

Josie always thought she knew what it felt like to have your heart broken, she was wrong.

"Where is she Hope?" Josie yelled louder now stumbling blindly to her feet.

"Downstairs" Hope blurted out watching warily as Josie pulled on some shoes stomping across the room.

"Still?"

"She's been down there all summer" Lizzie's voice of dejected as she spoke. She had expected her sister to be angry at Penelope, she had expected tears, she had expected yelling, but Lizzie's hadn't expected Josie to be angry at her. Maybe she wasn't maybe it was just heat of the moment but to Lizzie, it felt like it.

Snatching something off her bedside locker Josie silently made her way out of the room barrelling down the corridor like a tornado.

___________

Penelope had been awake for hours. Writing out translations of scrolls she'd found she had barely slept all night. Bent over her desk, the one good thing about Vampirism, no matter how long she wrote her, her hand never got tired.

Penelope had been dreading this morning since she had enacted the compulsion and she was not naive about it. She knew the power compulsion had, she knew the neurological alterations it could make within people. They were simply the consequences of her actions.

In a while, Josie would walk down those steps, and she would see her for the first time in months and there was no way to know how she would feel.

When the usually silent cellar door creaked open and clanged against the wall with a thunderous thump Penelope knew it was time. Her stomach flipped as she listened to the steady footsteps that echoed through the tight space. 

She appeared or the other side of the bars soon after. Eyes dark and sharp as she gazed through the iron structure taking in Penelope's figure.

"Josie" Penelope words were practically a whisper as she took in Josie for the first time in months. Her hair was slightly shorter, just past her shoulders, it looked like it had been cut recently. She was still in her pyjamas Penelope noted as she slid her chair back with a scrape standing by the bars.

"Penelope" the coldness of her voice made Penelope shiver. "I remember what you did"

"I'm sorry I had to" Those were the first words that tumbled off Penelope's tongue. Penelope had this all scripts in her head. She knew by heart the things she wanted to say to Josie, the things she needed to explain. But seeing her now, standing before her radiating pure anger, Penelope's thoughts fell to pieces.

Holding a hand up silently Josie halted Penelope's explanation.

"I've had this yearning, this ache in my chest for months. Every day, telling me something was wrong, something was missing." Josie began slowly, crossing her arms over her stomach defensively as she spoke. Her voice wasn't particularly harsh, though Penelope could see how hard she was trying to keep herself together. "Every morning I woke up with this weight on my chest, aching, I can't explain it, the closest thing to it I could think of was grief."

"While I worked with Lizzie and my parents, something wasn't right." She continued "And this morning when I woke up, there was no weight, there was just, you. Behind these bars, alone, in the dark, like how I left you" Josie voices began to waver as she swallowed quickly, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I finally knew what it was that was weighing on my soul all Summer, I knew that you were down here, all summer. I remembered what you said."

Stepping forward Penelope leaned her arms against the bars. She couldn't bring herself to talk, she couldn't bring herself to interrupt the pain Josie was letting go off.

"To take care of this" Josie produced the thin daylight ring Penelope had given to her months ago. Balancing it on the bar Josie's gazed at it sadly. "It was on my bedside all this time, and I never even saw it"

"I remember that you told me I should spend my summer with Lizzie and my parents, that I wouldn't worry or be sad, maybe you thought it would be upsetting for me" Josie chuckled darkly "But what you made me do was much worse than that Penelope, worse than anything you could have tried to spare me from"

Penelope had spent all summer thinking about her side of this story. Thinking about how this would save her, how this would help her deal with her thirst.

"I remember you told me you loved me" Josie's voice quivered wringing her hands before her she willed herself to continue. With every word she spoke she could Peneloe's face falling, but this had to be said.

"I would have come to see you every day Penelope" Josie voice broke as she pushed herself to continue. "And maybe you wouldn't have wanted that, and maybe it wouldn't have been the ideal way to spend summer, but it would have been better than what you made me do"

"I could never have made to do that," Penelope said softly, lowering herself down on the edge of her bed she played with her freshly returned daylight ring.

"Oh, but you could make me leave you alone? Is that how this works? You're in charge now?" Josie threw back at her angrily "You don't get it, Penelope. Whether or not I would do it was my choice, you took away my choice." the harshness of her voice was making Penelope's inside knot together, or maybe it was the fact that Josie was right. 

"This is not you versus the world Penelope, you are not alone in this. I would do anything for you Pen, how dare you take that choice away from me!"

"I had to" Penelope wiped her eyes quickly, she didn't want Josie to see her cry.

"No, you didn't Penelope!" Josie shook her head incredulously "You broke my trust, you pushed me away and for what?"

An unsettling silence fell over them as Josie took a breath. Penelope and she had never fought like this before, they had never yelled or cursed, their fights were always spoken, figured out and quick. But Josie had never felt like this before and Penelope had never acted like this before.

"I remember the moment I realized what you were doing," Josie was quieter now, "I thought it was a fucking dream you were holding me so tight Pen, and I thought there's no way Penelope would that to me, yet here we are"

Wiping her tears angrily Josie stepped away for a moment pacing the small spacing outside the cell as she tried to settle herself. Penelope was silent still always watching.

"I remember how much I loved you" Josie practically whispered, her words felt like a dead weight dragging her body to the bottom of the ocean.

"Loved?"

Josie didn't elaborate, she didn't need to. Penelope could almost feel the broken pieces of her heart crumbling around her ankles.

"Did you ever stop to think maybe I needed you too?" Josie's was was softer now as she spoke "Even behind these bars, if I could have just seen you, spoken to you, everything would have been so much easier. Every dead lead, every argument with mom and dad, every moment of panic when I thought about the fact that I am probably going to die in the merge. It all would have all been easier if you were there."

"And you weren't there Penelope." 

"You thought you were compelling what was best for me, but it was the opposite, 3 months of fucking hell up there without the only person I needed" Her tears were flowing freely now, streaming down her face as she finally released the last of her heartbreak.

"Josie" Penelope tried. Rising to her feet she stepped toward the bars leaning her forehead against them defeatedly, but here was nothing she could say anymore. Though she didn't know it at the time, Penelope made this decision the moment she chose to compel Josie.

"Don't worry you don't have to compel me to leave this time," Josie said finally turning on her heel she started toward the exit wiping her tears. "I won't come back"

Penelope watched in silence as Josie paced away form her. Her steady steps now slow and broken as she heard the twin sob gently. The cellar door clanged shut with a resonance that made Penelope feel sick.

She thought she had been ready for whatever Josie would bring down here but she was wrong.

Penelope was so wrong.

__________

Josie had only been gone for a few minutes, though by the time she returned to her bedroom hope and Lizzie were gone. The school was practically buzzing around her filling with faces some she recognized and some she didn't, and she was happy for a moment of peace and quiet.

Sitting down on the side of her bed she slipped off her shoes before grabbing her toiletries bag and heading into the en suite.

Maybe a shower would help. Some time to calm herself down and process what had happened, but Josie doubted it. All summer she had worked away haunted by her own soul and for what? To find out that the love of her life abused her trust, pushed her away.

She had lost Penelope before, but nothing had ever felt as disturbingly painful as this. She felt sick, every time she thought of it. Her stomach was on edge, her limbs weirdly weak and numb. Josie was a shell of herself. 

Compulsion had a strange effect on the body, which made sense you now. It was an extremely powerful form of mind control, of course, it was going to have some side effects. Josie was just scared that made those side effects were more serious than expected.

Stepping under the warm stream of water, she pushed away the shadow that hung over her, visualizing it washing down the drain she began to wash her hair. As her fingers ran over the soft scar that now nestled itself within the hair of the side of her head she remembered how Penelope had tended to her, how she had taken care of her after she was buried.

Penelope had always taken care of Josie, even when she broke up with her it was for Josie's sake. What could have possibly made Penelope think compelling Josie would help either of them?

There it was again, that feeling, that suffocating numbness. Josie felt like she was buried, again.

Josie wasn't expecting the tightness in her chest to almost knock her off her feet. She wasn't expecting her hands to tingle or the hammering of her heartbeat in her ears. Reaching her hand out she grabbed her towel wrapping it around her stumbling out from behind the curtain.

She could practically feel the soil crushing her as she clamped her hands on the bathroom counter. Her wet hair stuck to her neck and shoulders as she slid down the wall. Her tears were flowing now as she laboured breaths desperately pulling air into her lungs.

It took her a while to convince herself that she wasn't down there again, by the time she did she was shivering mercilessly. The water which clung to her body turned freezing. The tightness of her chest had loosened slightly along with the numbness of her limbs. 

Scraping herself off the floor she stumbled her way back into her room. Her body was exhausted, her limbs heavy as her heartbeat finally returned to normal. Settling herself on the side of her bed she pulled on the closed clothes to her, her wet hair hung loosely over her shoulders.

Josie didn't feel like herself at all.

________________

"How do you think it went?" 

Lizzie hadn't been able to concentrate very much since Josie left. Seeing how upset Lizzie was Hope stayed with her. Convinced her to get ready and spend the morning eating breakfast in Hope's room. And there they had stayed.

"Hopefully well enough" Hope licked her finger flicking through a few more channels as she ate "I don't expect Josie to react very well though"

"Me too" Lizzie mumbled watching as Hope picked something to watch. "This morning she was so, just, not herself"

Even laying out on Hope's bed Lizzie couldn't rid the look Josie gave her from her memory, she was enraged, she just wasn't herself at all.

"She just needs time, compulsion is hard to deal with, she needs us to be there for her, even if she doesn't ever forgive Penelope. She'll be okay Liz, okay?" Hope smiled nudging Lizzie's shoulder with hers over and over until the blonde finally smiled back at her.

"Okay, okay I have to go welcome students with dad, want to join us?" Lizzie threw a piece of pancake at Hope playfully giggling as she edged her way to the side of the bed.

"I think I'll sit it out" Hope chuckled softly watching as Lizzie slipped her shoes on.

"Okay, see you soon, greenhouse later?" Lizzie reminded the tribrid as she gathered her belongings and opened the door with a smile.

"Its a plan, Bye"

And then Hope was alone. Her smile faded slowly as she heard Lizzie's footsteps echo down the fall slowly. Hope didn't usually like the first day of school. It was busy and there were people everywhere, Hope wasn't really fond of crowds. Lizzie, on the other hand, thrived in crowds, she loved the attention, she loved being in charge, it was something about her that baffled Hope. How someone with so many issues and so much insecurity could excel in a space like that. 

Hope absentmindedly watched tv for a few minutes, laughing half-heartedly at whatever stupid jokes were being made until she had enough. Shutting off the tv she threw the remote to the end of the bed and gathered but her and Lizzie's dishes.

Hope was happy that Lizzie trusted her enough to talk to her. Lizzie had a lot to say, she was a bright girl with ideas and dreams but she also had problems and worries, Hope was grateful that Lizzie trusted her enough to tell her all of them.

Placing the plates on the bedside table she tried to find something else to do, but before she could a soft knock came on her door.

____________

"Come in" the muffled words came from behind the door as Josie twisted the handle.

"Josie" she could clearly hear the shock in Hope's voice as the tribrid spotted her in the doorway. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks, Hope" Josie's yees were puffy and red, her hands clasped before her nervously. Josie had woken up on her bed. She wasn't sure how long she'd napped for after whatever happened her earlier, she was shattered. And though Josie didn't tell a soul about what was happening to her Hope could see how hard she was trying to keep herself together.

"Do you know where Lizzie is?" Josie sniffled softly, she didn't step further into the room, instead, she stood awkwardly in the door.

"She's with your dad I think" Hope answered dropping onto her bed "Everything okay?"

Hope could see that Josie needed to talk. She had a summer worth of frustration to get off her chest. Patting the space beside her Hope silently offered an ear.

"I just spoke with Penelope," Josie said after a minute. Stepping in slowly she shut the door behind her.

"How did it go"

Josie didn't answer, instead, she just settled herself down on the bed. Josie didn't know what to say, she didn't really know hat she was feeling.

"It wasn't right, what she did" Hope's words resonated with her as she tried to pull a coherent thought from her mind. "But she must have thought it was the only option. She worried about you all Summer"

"You went to see her?" Josie questioned softly filled with surprise at Hope's words.

"Only because she needed someone to. If you had known you would have wanted that too" Hope explained quickly, she wasn't sure whether Josie would be happy about that, but she knew that Josie wouldn't have wanted Penelope alone down there.

And truth was, Hope was right Josie knew that she didn't have the heart to argue.

"What did you talk about," she asked softly, her eyes on the floor by her feet as Hope answered.

"The merge, research, she asked about you a lot"

"Really?" Josie raised her head watching the sad look in Hope's eyes as she spoke.

"Yes," Hope smiled sadly "She was crippled by guilt. She wanted to know if you were doing okay, she missed you. Every Sunday I would bring her your research so she was up to date,"

Josie was amazed that all of this had gone on under her nose this whole time. Not once had she even worried about Penelope was over Summer, she just assumed she had gone home spent the summer with her parents. But no, Penelope was down there the whole time, in the cold dark cellar, like and animal.

"Has she gotten any better?" Josie cleared her throat standing slowly.

"They've been rationing her. Keeping her satisfied with a little blood every so often and it seems to be doing good" Hope watched her contently as Josie flicked through some pages of research on her table. "She's doing better than she'll admit."

Josie nodded, that sounded like Penelope. Never willing to admit her failure or her success.

"When Penelope turned, vervain was something I thought about a lot," Josie thought allowed. "I never took it before, but for some reason when she turned I debated the idea."

"But I didn't take it, I trusted her, I thought she would never do that. But she did. She broke my trust and pushed me away from her. And now I don't know what to do."

"Just take your time Josie, take care of yourself, that's all you have to do" It was the only thing Hope felt appropriate to say. She knew Josie was hurting, she knew Penelope was hurting too. What Penelope did was wrong, and she knew that it was Josie's turn now, to learn to live with it, whether she forgave her or not.

"Thanks, Hope" Josie smiled at her softly as she made her way toward the door. Talking to hope had helped, but the only thing Josie wanted now was to see her sister.

"Of course Josie" Shutting the door softly Josie left Hope alone again. 

Things had been tense with Hope over Summer though not as bad as before. Josie had seen her sister and Hope growing closer all Summer and it made her happy. Josie forgave Hope, for what she did with Penelope, probably sooner than she'd like to admit. And though things weren't completely fixed, they were certainly better than they were. It seemed to just be one thing after the other in the Salvatore school this year, and as soon as Josie and hope mended their friendship Penelope did the unspeakable.

Bounding down the stairs Josie gazed over the crowd of students before her. She could see MG and Kaleb on the opposite side embracing, Rafael and Landon welcoming them back to the school. She could see her mother, shaking the hand of what looked to be a new young witch. Her father was by the entrance smiling widely as Dorian herded Pedro and some of the younger students toward him. Her father looked happy, surrounded by students he looked happier than he did all Summer. He always seemed to thrive when the school was open it was his dream, after all, to create a safe space for these students, and he was doing it.

Reaching the end of the stairs Josie could now see Lizzie, clipboard on arm, smiling widely as she ticked off whatever to-do list item they had just completed. Seeing the easy look on her sister's face made Josie's stomach twist. She shouldn't have snapped at her this morning, sure she was surprised and betrayed. But it was obvious that Lizzie had been waiting for her to wake up, that she had been waiting to help her when she needed her most. Josie just brushed her off like nothing.

"Josie?" Lizzie's face was full of blank confusion as her sister appeared in front of her. Josie looked tired, dark circles under her eyes which were slightly puffy. Lizzie could see that she wasn't doing so well.

"Need some help?" Taking the checklist from Lizzie's hands Josie peered over the checklist. The first four items were in her father's handwriting, ticked off as complete. The last in her sisters, dainty font.

Give New Wolves tour of their wing.

Show witches the greenhouse.

Explain dietary requirements to new Vamps.

Check on Penelope.

Check on Josie.

"I didn't think you'd want to, I'd thought you would want to be alone," Lizzie said softly as Josie looked up meeting her concerned gaze. Josie could hardly hold in the smile that filled her face instead she stepped forward wrapping her arms around the shoulders of her unsuspecting sister. Lizzie didn't hesitate for long, her arms quickly enclosed Josie, tightly returning the hug. 

Her sister needed it, Lizzie could tell, form the soft tremble in her sister's fingers, from the sadness in her eyes, from the hollowness of her voice, her sister wasn't doing well at all.

"I think the distraction could do me some good" Josie whispered into her sister's hair swallowing the lump in her throat.

She hoped it would. Oh, she really hoped it would.


	2. Part 2

The Salvatore school had long held the reputation of a welcoming and accepting environment. Every year as classes began and new student were welcome the school was flooded with students of every background and history, of every ethnicity and sexuality and they prided themselves on that fact. This year the school was at full capacity, Alaric having tracked down a pack of werewolves in the pacific north-west and invited their children to attended the school.

Which meant Josie and Lizzie had their work cut out for them. So much so that they requested the help of a few others to help the new students settle in. Hope was put in charge of the wolves, and though she'd had been nervous about the idea Lizzie knew she would do great.

The day passed in a blur, new faces and families. Though these tedious tasks could only outweigh the severity of their situation for so long, and once the students were settled in, and the school was running smoothly they returned to their research.

"How were your tours?" Lizzie breathed as she entered the peacefulness of Hope's bedroom. The day had been long and busy and though they spent the whole day together Lizzie had hardly spoken to Josie at all, the brunette had thrown herself into her tasks immediately dragging her sister with her and now Lizzie just wanted some downtime.

"They went well, I showed them the turning cells and their rooms, they seemed to really like it here, they were asking about my pack" Hope lay on her stomach, thumbing the pages of her newest textbook curiously.

It was Hope's senior year in high school, which meant her workload would be increasing quite a bit, something that seemed daunting to her.

"I'm glad" Lizzie hummed laying down at the top of the bed eyeing concentrating tribrid contently. A comfortable silence settled over them as Hope continued to survey her material, taking out a pen she wrote out her timetable on the front page of her journal before staring at the empty study plan the school had provided. 

Thinking for a moment she tried to plan some sort of foundation, some time allocation she could spend simply studying. Ignoring the clicking of Lizzie's fingers over the buttons of the tv remote she began doing the math. Classes took up eight hours a day, eating around 3, sleeping around 8, that was 19 out of 24 hours accounted for every day. How could she fit, time to relax, shower, help with the research and study into her last 5 hours of the day? It seemed impossible.

Shutting her book with a thud she pushed it away turning to face Lizzie. Hope knew what her priorities were.

"Do you think we should meet up with your mom later? Compare our research" as she blurted out the words she could see the surprise on Lizzie's face.

"Yeah sure, I didn't think you'd be up for it today," the blonde chuckled glancing at her briefly. It wasn't until she saw the seriousness in Hope's eyes that she turned to her fully, her incessant clicking stopping slowly. "Aren't you tired? You were running around with those wolves for hours" 

"No, I'm up for it" Hope nodded watching as Lizzie dropped the remote and checked the time.

"How about in an hour, I'll see if I can get Penelope to come, you said she has good leads" Lizzie offered finally

"Sure, and I'll get Josie" Hope smiled pushing herself off the bed. Filled with a sense of urgency Hope tried to appear unbothered. Gathering her things she left the room dragging Lizzie contently behind her.

____________________

Knocking gently on the door before her Lizzie took a breath. Things were tense in the twin's life right now and though she knew she had to stand with her sister Lizzie knew this was the right thing to do.

"Penelope?" she whispered stepping through the door cautiously.

"Lizzie, hey"

Penelope didn't seem unhappy to see Lizzie at all. Perhaps for the first time in her life, Penelope enjoyed having her company.

"How are you settling in?" Lizzie asked awkwardly looking over Penelope's room. It was spotless, obviously. Penelope had spent so much time in here over the last few days she probably tided it a dozen times.

"Better than thought I would, though I haven't left my room much" Penelope admitted easily.

"Fair" Lizzie chuckled with her softly. Penelope gazed at her expectantly, something that stirred nervousness within her.

"Listen" Lizzie sighed her tone growing quite "I don't agree with what you did to Josie. It was reckless and unfair and it's having some... ill-effects on her."

"But I know you did it for good reason and out of love, so I'm willing to give you a chance. We're meeting in Mom's office later at 8 to compare research and your welcome to join, Hope told me you did some research of your own over summer and I'd like to see it."

To say Lizzie's words were a surprise to Penelope would be an understatement. When she had first seen Lizzie standing in the doorway she had almost accepted her imminent death. But despite her distaste Lizzie was kind.

"Thank you" Penelope smiled softly, clasping her hands nervously. "I'll be there"

Nodding softly Lizzie turned, she'd said what she needed to say, and though she was happy to have Penelope around again she wasn't keen on spending the evening with her.

"Lizzie, how is she?" Penelope's voice was barely loud enough, though all the same, it stopped her in her tracks.

"I don't know yet, but she's not herself" grimly Lizzie answered hand prone on the door handle as she glanced at Penelope over her shoulder.

"Will she mind me being there?"

"Hope is gone to talk to her, she'll be okay" Lizzie reassured her. She didn't wait for Penelope to thank her. Lizzie knew that it wouldn't be easy to convince Josie to be in the same room as Penelope. She just hoped Penelope would be ready for that.

_______

It wasn't hard for Hope to track down Josie. As Lizzie said Josie was exactly where she had left her, in their room.

"What time are you meeting?" Josie asked casually as Hope stood by the door. Josie seemed unfazed by the information, she seemed happy to meet up, though that was probably because she didn't know the full plan yet.

"Lizzie told Penelope 8 I think" Hope grimaced slightly bracing herself for Josie's reaction.

"Penelope?" The change in Josie's demeanour had practically flipped like a switch. So much so that Hope took a wary step toward the ill-looking girl just in case.

"She has some valuable research that she wants to share with us" Hope explained quickly. 

Josie's face was pale, she felt the blood drain from it herself. She's sort of grown used that feeling lately. She didn't even know why Hope's words had taken her so much by surprise. Of course, Penelope was going to be there, she's spent the summer researching too.

Though as her chest grew tight and her knees weak she understood why.

"Josie you ok-" Hope's eyes were filled with concern as Josie kicked into action. She knew what was about to happen, she knew that nobody could see her like that.

"Thank for letting me know Hope, I'll be there" Josie interrupted her immediately, stepping toward her quickly she ushered the bewildered-looking girl toward the door in a matter of seconds.

Josie's heart beat wildly in her chest as her fumbling fingers twisted the key in the door locking it firmly. Filling her ears was the sound of her pulse as she braced her hands on her hips willing herself to breathe. Tears sprung to her eyes at the thought of what was about to happen, she hated it. 

Outside the door, Hope barely had a moment to even object before the bedroom door had been shut in front of her. She stood there for a moment unable to bring herself to leave. Something in Josie's eyes told her not to leave her alone but at the same time, something told her that she just needed to be alone for a moment. In the end, Hope sighed and started down the hallway, if Josie needed help she would ask them, right?

How was it that in her most fragile moments Josie's mind brought her to her most terrifying memory. Her breathing was becoming erratic as it felt like her airways were closing and slowly she started to suffocate. With every passing second, she felt like she was back down there among the dirt and roots unable to breathe, dying.

Doubling over, hands on her knees she pulled ragged breaths into her lungs desperately. Pushing away the sensations that filled her mind, the dampness of the soil, the freeing cold of the earth the trickling of mud over her skin she became engulfed in a wave of nausea that made her legs give out landing her on the edge of her bed in a state.

She hated this, the uncontrollable, unpredictable feeling that she was falling apart little by little. Warm tears cut paths down her cheeks as she tucked her knees under her chin. She had to admit, she had grown used to the feeling a little, enough to be familiar with its tells. And though she didn't quite know what was going on she knew, the effects trauma had on the body and t scared her.

With that, she slowly got to her feet. Her breathing evening out, her heart regaining its steady rhythm. Wiping the tear stains from her cheeks she felt the disgusting clinging of cold sweat on the back of her neck. Grabbing her towel and toiletries basket the warm water of the shower called to her. If only it was possible to wash it all away, clean away the remanence of her summer but that was impossible, that was simply something Josie would have to learn to live with. 

No matter how long that took.

And just like that Josie found herself back where she'd spent most of her summer. In her mother's office, surrounded by piles of books and pages. Lizzie and Josie had been right to assume their parents had research hidden. In fact, they had books upon books of leads they had followed and tested. The twins were impressed by their collection, they'd spent the summer looking through them hoping to find something maybe their parents had missed but it was useless.

But this time they had help. Penelope, despite the obvious tensions, had joined them. And although Penelope had sat in the corner as far away from Josie as was possible, Josie had to give Penelope credit. Her time locked away had given rise to a few leads, though Penelope was clearly anxious to explain them.

And Hope? Well, Hope was just happy to help. She loved spending time with her friends and she had to admit over summer she had missed the company of their newfound foursome, though it wasn't quite like the way it had been she was happy to have them back.

"Will you be okay with Penelope here?" Lizzie hissed leaning over as they waited in silence. Josie tried not to acknowledge the weight of the situation on her shoulders

"Just don't talk about it" Josie hissed at her immediately, Penelope could hear them she knew she could, Penelope could hear everything.

"Wha-"

"Don't make it a thing, I'm ignoring her, I want to keep it that way, can we just work?" Josie threw a look at her sister that said "enough" and thankfully Lizzie listened. It would be hard enough to spend these next few hours in a room with her.

"O-okay?" Lizzie nodded warily glancing between Josie and Hope's concerned eyes beside her she gave in. Straightening the pages in front of her as she waited for her mother to arrive.

Josie was right, Penelope had heard her. Burying her head in her research she tried to busy herself, from the corner she could see everything. The pages and pages of crossed out leads that he others were unaware of, that only her vampire eyes could see, the worry on Lizzie's face as she watched her twin and the concern on Hope's as she watched Lizzie a little too closely.

"So we may start where we left off?" Caroline's voice came from the doorway before Lizzie could ask anything else. Josie was visibly uncomfortable. Lizzie could pick up her tells a mile away, her legs were hopping on the floor between her feet, her nails were chewed and broken, her cuticles torn and scabbed. Josie was a mess. 

"Penelope, I hear you have a few leads for us?" Caroline jumped in immediately as she made her way to her seat followed closely by a serious-looking Alaric, they knew how hard this was for her daughter and their friends and wanted to make the transition back to research as seamless as possible.

Nodding softly Penelope gestured to the small stack of notebooks to which rested on the table before her.

"Would you like to share dear?" Caroline encouraged her with a soft smile.

"Oh, eh sure" Penelope sat up with a start. Trying to ignore the ever-watching eyes of the others the flicked through her first notebook in search of her conclusion.

"I think the first time we were right" Penelope cleared her throat and began.

"Penelope the spell didn't work last time" Hope reminded her with a wary look as if Penelope could forget.

"I know" Penelope nodded with a grim smile "But I just think that when we tried to convert the magic we were converting the wrong parts"

"Elaborate" Caroline affirmed crossing his legs behind the large desk. Seeing the interest on the headmasters face and even the inquisitive looks in Josie's eyes gave Penelope the confidence to continue.

"When the Gemini's betrayed the Solus, it was the original spell they had agreed on to merge the covens that the Solus used to curse the Gemini" Penelope started slowly ensuring that everyone could follow her explanation. She had spent all summer cooking it up and could probably recite it backwards by now, but it was still complicated.

"The addition of the sacrifices only ensured the curse would have lethal power over the twin merge, it was never in the original merging of the covens spell." 

"Maybe we shouldn't be merging their powers, this whole thing started because the Gemini's and Solus were supposed to merge, so why don't we do that?" she finished quietly, cowering slightly under the gazes of those around her.

"Merge the covens?" Lizzie's raised an eyebrow, dropping her pencil in the crease of her notebooks watching Penelope with interest.

"Exactly"

"How would we do that, I've never even heard of that being done before" Alaric questioned, his interest was entirely peaked.

"We. well, you would convert the spell back into its original form" Penelope answered watching the confused eyes of the girls as they tried to follow.

"And the sacrifices?" Hope questioned as she jotted down Penelope's words.

"Would be retrograded?" Penelope nodded.

"What does that mean?" Josie glanced between them in confusion all too aware of the awed smile that was started to fill Hope's face as her gaze snapped back to Penelope.

"We enact the spell the Solus used to curse the twins, but instead of sacrificing 6 people, we resurrect 6 people, to reverse the lethal power of the merge" Caroline barely whispered, sitting back against her chair in shock. 

It made sense. It made a lot of sense.

How was it possible that even after 16 years of searching, one 17-year-old girl had found a better lead than Alaric and she had?

"It's worth a shot" Lizzie sat forward, eyes full of excitement at the thought. "The curse would be void, there would be no betrayal"

"Yes, yes it is" Alaric nodded writing down the last of his notes before standing abruptly heading toward the door, "Hope, would you be able to contact Freya? Ask her if it's even possible?"

"Of course" Hope nodded watching as he urgently left the room.

It had happened to so fast. As they dispersed throughout the school it was clear to all of them that a huge breakthrough had been made. Only hours ago the merge was inevitable, a force of nature that would eventually tear their worlds apart. And just like that, they had their best lead yet.

Now the only question was.

Who should be resurrected?


	3. Part 3

The prospect of resurrection held more than just excitement for Hope. Since the evening and revelations of Penelope's research, it had spun through her mind probably a thousand times.

Ressurection. It was impossible, as far as Hope knew anyway. Had it been possible there would have been no way her aunts would have allowed her father and mother to stay dead.

Yet here they were.

The prospect of bringing people back to life was scary. How were they to know that those resurrected would be unaffected by death? Where were their souls, if anywhere?

Hope tried not to think about where her parents were, she knew her mother was happy, safe, surrounded by those who loved her on the other side, she knew her mother had found peace. Her father on the other hand. Surely, he had not received the same welcome to the other side, Hope hated to admit it, but he had been a monster.

It didn't matter anyway, there had been no choices made on who would be resurrected yet and if she knew Alaric the way she thought she did there was no way her father would be coming back to her.

"Hows the mixture I gave you working? Any improvement" She uttered flattening the tiny pile of powder in her spoon, tipping in into the marble bowl before her.

As per most of their days, Hope and Lizzie were in the greenhouse. Classes were finished for the day and they had settled into the comfortability that was that small bracket of time between stress and dinner time they could spend together.

"A little, it is probably the best yet" Lizzie hummed, chewing thoughtfully on the end of her pencil.

Lizzie had to admit she had felt slightly better since Hope gave her her newest concoction. She felt less frazzled, more grounded or maybe that was just Hope's influence, either way, she welcomed it.

"Did you call Freya?"

"Yeah, I did" Hope nodded, gritting her teeth as she ground the herb before her with the pestle and mortar."She said she could come up in about a week to help us"

"Did you tell her Penelope's idea?"

"She said it definitely had potential, she asked me to send her the original spell so she could analyze it"

"This thing is a mess isn't it?" Lizzie nodded to the tattered piece of paper that lay before her. It had only taken Penelope parents a couple of days to find it and mail it to them, and since it had arrived Lizzie had barely parted with it. 

Seeing the words that had cursed her family written before her in their original form made her skin crawl. They seemed so insignificant, so simple, so irrelevant, yet they had sparked generations of pain and torment among her coven.

"It really is" Hope chuckled lightly. She hadn't had much time to look over it much since it had arrived, she didn't mind though, she saw how Lizzie clung to it, she saw the desperation in Lizzie' eyes had she had picked it apart piece by piece a hundred times. Hope was just happy they finally had a positive lead to work on.

"May I?" Hope hummed reaching for the sheet gently. Offering it to her with a smile Lizzie made space for Hope on the table as Hope looked over the ancient cursive writing in awe.

"So what have you found so far?" Hope asked looking over the page trying to make sense of some of the symbols that mined the script.

"You said curses are different right?" Lizzie eyed her warily as Hope confirmed her words from earlier that week.

"Well, I've translated it, and it seems to have the linking sentences to talked about" Lizzie pointed out using her pencil drawing Hope's eyes toward her swirly font.

"That's a good sign" Hope admitted glancing between the faded script and Lizzie's extensive lines of notes.

"It is" Lizzie leaned back a proud smile crinkling her eyes, making Hope's tummy flutter with butterflies, something that filled her with surprise and confusion. "Now all we have to do is fill in the others"

"Later, as we planned." Hope brushed off the feeling quickly shutting Lizzie's book of notes with a thump. "First we have to finish watching our show, we've two episodes left"

Gathering their things Lizzie carefully folded the tattered page and slipped it into her notes. Grabbing her newest concoction Hope followed the tall blonde toward the exit and across the grass listening quietly as she explained to Hope her theories for their show. 

Hope tried to pay attention, she was interested after all, but something within her couldn't shake the feeling that filled her merely moments ago, the warmth that had flooded her chest, the butterflies that had erupted in her stomach. She couldn't quite place what it was exactly, all she knew was that it felt new, it felt strange, but it felt, right.

____________________

After an afternoon spent buried in their show, and a quick meal spent mostly in silence Hope and Lizzie gathered their things and headed toward Caroline's office. These moments always sprung nerves in their stomach but the prospect of actually making progress with the merge was exciting. It had been months now since they had begun their research, so much had happened to them, so much pain, now was their chance to change that.

By the time they reached the huge oak door and pushed it open, they were ready for anything. A lonesome Penelope met them, sitting in her usual seat the vampire looked over her notes. Greeting them with a soft hello as they hauled their belongings through the door and landed them on the table with a thump.

Hope noted with a soft smile how Penelope chair was set up slightly closer to the group than last time but before she could spark conversation Josie stumbled int he door behind them.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Josie blurted, looking around the large book-lined room in confusion.

"Its the first Full moon of the new school year remember? They'll be along if they can"

Josie didn't know how she had forgotten, the uneasy atmosphere that had filled the school all day was overwhelming. Full moons were usually easy to manage, but with over 20 new wolves in the school, they had to stay vigilant. Her mother had gathered the vampires after dinner, keeping them at the opposite end of the school, it was only at that mone t Josie realized who was sitting beside her, merely a hallway or two away from the basement.

"Do you think it's safe for you to be here?" Josie asked Penelope with a curt smile.

"Is it really safe for any of us?" She chuckled softly "We won't be long, I'll join the rest of the vampires when we finish" Penelope explained trying to push down the excitement that flourished in her chest as Josie spoke to her for the first time in days.

With that, the four girls settled down around the large wooden table.

"Firstly, there's no point researching much into this if both covens aren't on board" Lizzie glanced Penelope's way with uncertainty. "Will the Solus coven agree?" 

"I've spoken to my parents, they will talk to the coven leader, and try to arrange a meeting" Penelope assured them sincerely.

"good" Lizzie nodded ticking off something on her list of tasks for the day. "Freya said she would help right?"

"Yeah, she did" Hope nodded with a smile chuckling softly as Lizzie ticked off one more, as id Hope hadn't told her Freya would help hours ago.

"Perfect, so, let us dissect this curse" Lizzie's nodded with a start laying out her notes in a perfectly organised fashion before passing around others.

"Wait, so what exactly is the difference between a curse and a spell," Penelope asked quietly looking over the sheets Josie held out to her. 

Lizzie had made copies for each of them, the spell and her notes included so they could all stay up to date. With the main points, unlined they could following along a lot easier, organisation would be "The key to their success" Lizzie had told Hope earlier that day, and to be honest she wasn't wrong.

"Sorry we're late girl we can't stay for long" a brief knock came on the door as it cracked open to reveal Caroline and Alaric.

"Take a seat, we're just starting" Lizzie passed two more notes their way before she continued.

"The difference is linking. Curses are compiled of sentences or links, these are the lines which holds the greatest power, usually, there are 2-4 in a spell this length" Hope explained easily watching and Penelope and Josie nodded in understanding. Listening contently and looking over their notes Alarc and caroline took their seats opposite the table.

"A curses links highlight the reasoning, the repercussions, and binding elements that lock a curse to its victim." Lizzie continued, pointing out the numbers patches on their sheets "If we find them we can start from there, and piece by piece take this spell apart and reenact it with our reversing elements"

Watching the interested faces of the others as they scanned the notes Lizzie began.

"So as of page 2 of your notes, The Gemini Curse reads.

Actus iniustitiae retribuit paucis. 

Sex hastae lignum fraxinus

Ut quis ex duobus fecit potest. 

Merge illis in tenebras, non est pars, 

et in maledictionem in sanguinem, 

et in maledictionem in cordibus vestris."

"And that translates too?" Josie grimaced in confusion, she wasn't the only one completely baffled by the complex Latin.

"Next page" Lizzie clarified as she began to read once more

"An act of injustice, Repaid by few. 

Ensure that one may be made out of two. 

Take 6 souls with spears of ash wood,

Merge them under darkness, never to part, 

a curse on their blood, a curse on their hearts."

An eery silence fell over the group as the curse echoed through their minds. It really was so simple, just a string of words together, a poem even. It amazed them how much power it held

"So linking sentences highlight the basis of the spell?"

"So 'Merge them under darkness?' That has to be a link" Josie pointed out the sentence that had caught her attention off the mark.

"So... a new moon?" Penelope jotted down arching a questioning eyebrow.

"Or an eclipse? How do we know which it was?" Caroline offered easily.

"I'm not sure," Hope chewed her lip deep in thought "We could search for diary entries or records of lunar phases, or I could ask my aunts"

"Good idea" Lizzie hummed, scrawling a reminder on her page. "So what else?"

"Six souls with spears of ash wood" Hope hummed curling her legs up on the seat under her "The resurrection must incorporate ash wood"

"I think we should wait and figure that out some other time, it's a big step" Alaric mumbled softly

They all nodded with agreement. The resurrection was not something a group of teenagers should be in charge of, they all felt that.

"A curse on their blood, a curse on their hearts" Penelope offered next "That links their physical bodies to the spell, the curse literally flows through their blood"

"So we need ash wood, either an eclipse or new moon, Gemini blood?"

"There's something missing, there no reasoning behind the curse" Hope scowled looking over the notes over and over

"An act of injustice" Josie hummed warily, the words catching them all by surprise

"Injustice?" Lizzie blurted out a frown filling her face as dropped her sheets on the table with a huff "We have to do something terrible don't we?" she moaned looking at Hope desperately. However much Lizzie acted like she had this all under control, it was Hope who was the one reassuring her research and double-checking her facts.

"Perhaps not. These things don't have to be be taken quite so literally, perhaps we could work around it" Hope tried to reason with her, the defeated look on her face pulling at her heartstrings.

"We're already asking the ancestors for so much, there's no way" Josie mirrored her sister's reaction. How was it that every time they had even the smallest lead it fell through immediately. "The resurrection, surely the ancestors won't be happy with six souls being resurrected, we need to accommodate for that"

"We are" Hope explained quickly, reiterating the compromise she had explained Lizzie earlier that day. "We will have to double the other elements, Josie Lizzie, do you guys have any other blood relatives?"

"No, we don't" they both shook their heads.

"If another Gemini was involved it would increase the eligibility to the ancestors, just like how instead of ash wood we will use an ash tree," Hope's words made sense, the connection would be stronger. Nodding in understanding Josie watched warily as she noticed the soft look of concern that filled her father's face as his eyes met her mother's, her head shaking softly.

"In terms of the resurrection, we won't be resurrecting 6 souls, we will be resurrecting 4"

The group didn't have time to react to Lizzie's words. Instead, a tumbling snarling sound from down the hallway sprung all of them to their feet.

"Caroline get them to the other building" Alaric shouted as he bolted to the door, Hope by his side. If anyone had the chance of calming the wolves it was Hope, they respected her.

By the time Caroline, Penelope, and Josie reached the hallway Alaric was gone, having sprinted down the hall toward the ruckus like a gazelle. Scooping up everyone's notes Lizzie stashed them away in her notebook before following them. God only knew what would be left of them by the time the wolves were subdued. 

Exiting the room in a hurry she glanced toward the basement in fear, but a swift movement in the corner of her eye stopped her in her tracks.

"Jesus Hope" Lizzie jumped back in fright at the sight of the white wolf merely meters to her right. Lizzie had rarely seen her in wolf form, it amazed her how she recognised her so easily.

Mesmerised by her for a moment, Lizzie stared at the glossy silver streaks in her coat, the ferocious points of her inch long claws, the eery awareness in her eyes. Until Hope suddenly turned her back on her backing Lizzie into the corner. 

Teeth bared a vicious snarl ripped its way from her throat raising the hairs on Lizzie's neck as she clutched her notes to her chest in fear. Hope's body lowered to the floor in a protective stance as Lizzie finally realized what was going on. The young black wolf appeared like an apparition. It was smaller than Hope but fast as the wind, its eyes set on Lizzie as it stalked forward, ready for the kill.

There was nothing Lizzie could do, she couldn't run away, surely he would catch her before she could even take a step, instead she simply closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact.

It didn't come, instead, the thumping collision of Hope's body against his echoed through the halls as she lunged for him throwing him back against the wall, shattering the hall table like match sticks. 

"Lizzie c'mon" Josie's voice yelled for her sister as Lizzie watched Hope pin him down before his body wriggled free and she chased him snarling down the hall toward the basement.

Stumbling out of the corner Lizzie followed her sister's voice sprinting now, her body buzzing with adrenaline. Making it to the end of the hallway she barrelled through the door, the eyes of concerned students falling on her immediately as Penelope shut to door tightly behind her and Josie spelt is locked.

"Are you okay, Lizzie are you hurt" Her mother engulfed her, catching her by the shoulders immediately looking over every inch of her.

"I'm fine" Lizzie gasped catching her breath. Dumping her notes on the table nearest her she glanced at the silent crowd that watched her. They had all expected the worst, she could see it in their eyes, hell, even she had expected the worst. There was no way she should have survived coming that close to a young wolf in form, it was impossible it was... Hope.

__________________

Behind locked doors, the students waited. Listening intently for the snarls and heavy footsteps outside to stop and though it took hours it eventually did. When Alaric knocked to let them know all was good, they emerged with hesitation.

This sort of thing usually happened every first moon of the school year. Though this was the first year anyone had come close to being hurt. Josie thought maybe, had they not had their meeting Lizzie wouldn't have come so close to being killed, yet again the merge was putting them all in harm's way.

Outside the doors, the school was hardly recognisable. the wolves and torn a path through the hallways before making it outside, every piece of furniture, every painting was torn and strewn across the hardwood floor like old broken toys.

"All students back to their respective bedroom, early curfew today everyone, we will deal with this in the morning." Josie could hear her mother's voice over the crowd as her father worriedly looked over Lizzie.

"Are all the wolves back?" Josie asked as tired student bustled past her toward the main corridor.

"Hope is rounding them up outside" Alaric hummed holding Lizzie close to his chest for a moment before getting back to work. 

The sound of Hope's name seemed to perk Lizzie up a little. Watching her sister silently Josie watched as she gathered her notebook before heading back to their room.

How had any of them made it out that that room alive? It baffled Josie. Her or Lizzie could have been killed, her mother bitten, her father, even after everything Penelope had done, the thought of her getting bitten and suffering like that made her skin crawl.

Stepping forward Josie joined the crowd. Flowing in the stream of people she headed toward the main corridor, Lizzie would probably be in their room by now, but instead of turning off at their hallways Josie kept going, instead weaving her way toward another familiar, yet recently unvisited doorway.

"Josie" Penelope didn't let the paralyzing wave of surprise that flowed through her show on her face. Instead, she just smiled softly, relishing in the sight of Josie once again standing shyly in the doorway.

"I just wanted to check in on you, that was.."

"Scary" Penelope chuckled finishing her sentence softly. Standing silently in the doorway Josie watched as Penelope pottered around for a moment, straightening her bed before she got in like she always did and folding her clothes neatly. Shutting the door behind her softly Josie entered the room.

"Can we talk?" Josie hummed softly clasping her hands in front of her nervously.

"Of course, is everything okay?" 

"I spoke to Hope a few days ago" Josie began softly settling herself on the edge of Penelope's bed. "And I just wanted to apologise, for speaking to you the way I did"

"I guess I understand why you did what you did" She continued as Penelope's content expression began to turn to confusion. "Maybe you didn't think, but you did it out of love and I understand that," she said thoughtfully thinking of how she had tried to stop Penelope from using the last of her magic before summer "I was upset and what I said, it was harsh, and there was no excuse for that, I didn't even let you explain"

"You didn't have to, you have every right to be angry" Penelope scoffed dropping the clothes in her hands on her table with a thud.

"I know, but I don't want to be" Josie rushed to explain seeing Penelope grow frustrated.

"I'm glad Hope came to visit you when you were down there"

"She told you?" Penelope sat beside down beside her gently.

"She told me everything, all the stuff you said and what you did all summer" Josie smiled at the memory. "You found our lead, and even after I spoke to you so terribly you gave it to us, even with no real obligation to"

"Of course I had to" Penelope explained turning toward the brunette slowly "Josie, compelling you was the worst decision I've ever made, and I will try to make it up to you for the rest of my existence."

"I want us to fix this"

"So do I, Josie you don't know how sorry I am" Penelope sighed, the relief she felt at Josie's words washing over her like sweet honey.

"I don't think it will be a quick fix, and maybe things will never be the same again, but I'm willing to try, to be friends at least," she let her continue watching as she played with her fingers thoughtfully. "I'm willing to give you a second chance.

"Thank you" Penelope smiled at her, solemn tears welling in her eyes. It wasn't much, but it was enough, it was a start.

"How are you, after the compulsion," Penelope asked sadly. Ever since Lizzie had told her Josie wasn't doing well she couldn't get it out of her mind. Josie was the type to hide these things for as long as possible to let them fester and engulf her. Penelope didn't want that to happen.

"I'm-" Josie thought for a moment, the thought of the moments spent unable to breathe in the bathroom, the thought of the crushing feeling in her chest, she thought of the constant agonized screaming that filled her mind every second of the day.

"I'm doing good"


	4. Part 4

Lizzie Saltzman had spent her entire life as a project.

A means to which her parents could point their effort and time. A place for others to gaze in incredulously and say, "Wow thank God that's not me", and, though Lizzie thrived on human connection and attention, she loathed it. You see Lizzie had never chosen that life for herself, she had never chosen medications and doctors' appointments, nights spent crying wishing for the internal integrity that was self-control. Lizzie and her body were puppets to her mind and her powers the puppeteer.

She tried her best to control it, not syphoning magic being one of her tactics, though that never really seemed to work. Recently she had begun more holistic methods, teas, brews, balms, salves amongst others were all among the array of concoctions Hope Mikaelson had cooked up for her. Some had worked, easing some symptoms others hadn't one of these resulting in a weekend of vomiting Hope still felt bad for. Lizzie hadn't minded, Hope was happy to help and Lizzie happy to receive. Though there was something new that pulled at her heartstrings.

Lizzie no longer felt as though she needed all this, as she no longer felt that she was the project. There was someone else someone equally troubled equally tormented though it had only become apparent more recently, Josie.

"Do you think Josie's been acting strange" Lizzie swung her legs below her like a child, despite her height she never could seem to reach the floor from the high counters of the greenhouse.

"Josie's has been acting stranger all summer Liz" Hope hummed as she concentrated holding a faded glass beaker to her face watching as the bubbles of her newest concoction settled.

"But since the compulsion ended don't you think she's been off?"

"I guess so, she had a bit of a strange moment when I spoke to her the other day about Penelope"

"Maybe it's the compulsion" Lizzie hummed watching as Hope nodded adding a soft blue powder to her mixture, carefully jotting down her last few actions in her notebook.

"Maybe" She agreed "How has she been sleeping?"

"Not much, I woke up at 3:00 AM last night to her awake at her desk writing"

Hope frowned, that was weird alright. "Eating?" she questioned.

"A little here and there but nothing much"

"Well maybe you should talk to her Liz, you know what it's like you could help" Hope suggested with a worried smile.

"True" Lizzie nodded hopping down from the counter she followed Hope helping her place her equipment on the higher shelves

"If you wanted you could talk to her and then talk to me so it doesn't get too much for you." Hope offered handing her a glass measuring jug

"That's not fair what about you?"

"With this spectacular tribrid mind? Don't worry about me" Hope chuckled softly as they finished "Talk to your sister Liz, and I will be here when you need me"

"Thanks, Hope" Lizzie smiled. "Continue your study" Lizzie scolded as Hope shoved her bottled concoction and books into her bag. Lizzie knew that Hope had an assignment due in a few days, Hope couldn't afford to not do it.

"It's okay, I can catch up later" Hope dismissed her easily pulling the book gently from Lizzie she looked over the notes.

Lizzie had been surprised at how easy to be around Hope again. Yesterday had scared her, she had to admit that part of the reason Josie woke her so easily the night before was that she was already awake, thinking over what had happened a thousand times, trying desperately to quell the feeling that had filled her ever since.

"Hope" Lizzie started slowly, her tone enough to tear Hope's curios eyes from the text before her. "I just want to say thank you, for protecting me yesterday"

"Of course Lizzie" Nodding softly a sheepish smile filled her lips. Initially, Hope hadn't quite known why she threw herself in harm's way yesterday. She had done it without thinking, without reasoning with herself that she was about to take on a young male wolf who was just transitioning for the first time. She hadn't even hesitated, seeing Lizzie in his path stirred something in her she had never felt before.  
Watching Lizzie turn back to her notes with a smile Hope remembered the hours she had spent awake in bed last night and the thousand thoughts that had flooded her exhausted mind, it soon became obvious to her why.

"So hows senior year treating you?"

"Good so far" Hope lied easily. Hope had spent little to no time on her academic since the year began and though they were only mere weeks into the semester she was falling behind... a lot.

"I looked into the lunar charts around kate 1695," Lizzie drabbled on. Hope was just happy to be able to concentrate on what mattered again. It was almost impossible, every waking moment Hope had she spent researching the merge. Things as trivial as academic no longer held any importance to her. "It seemed the moon was ending its cycle on Halloween 1695"

"So it was a new moon?"

"It was a new moon" Lizzie nodded happily.

________________

"Knock knock" Standing in the doorway of her mother's office.

Lizzie had volunteered to come, but after explaining to her how she had spoken to Penelope, and what they had agreed on Lizzie eventually decided to help Hope.

Josie was anxious to ask this of her mother. It was still a sore topic, she saw that in how her mother would glance at his plaque on the wall every time she was in the library, but Josie had to ask, her mother would understand that.

"Hi mom"

"Hey girls" Caroline glanced between Josie and Penelope with a slight air of confusion before welcoming them in. "How's the research coming"

Taking tentative seats across her table Josie and Penelope glanced at each other warily.

"We're just searching for that I actually just wanted to ask you how far back Stefan's diaries go, well the ones that are left.

"Only 1864 dear," her mother said surprisingly easily. Turning in her swivel chair she plucked a leather-bound journal from the shelf behind her. How easily she had found it, she seemed to not even look, Josie wondered how many times she ha dread it since he passed. "the only ones left are his early days of vampirism and his last few entries."

"His early days?" Penelope spoke up Caroline's words sparking her interest. Stefan was a ripper. Maybe if she could read some of his writings, if she could understand him a little better she could understand herself.

"Yes, he wrote everything down in those diaries" Caroline flicked open carefully. Finding the desired page

"Do you think I could read it?" Penelope asked gently eying the worn leather cover "I'll return it of course and take care of it"

"Of course Penelope" Caroline nodded in understanding, cursing herself for not offering it to Penelope sooner.

"Mom where could we find out about the new moon or eclipse?" Josie continued as Penelope reached for the leather book smiling.

"Public records, surely the lunar phases or unusual events would be documented" Caroline offered easily.

"Where are they?"

"In the basement I think, your father has them filed away"

Nodding gently Josie glanced at Penelope from the corner of her eye. Eyes fixed solely on the cover fo Stefan's diary, Penelope's eyes held a spark Josie had not seen since her transition.

"Have you two thought about the resurrection yet?"

"Your father and I are thinking deeply about the matter," Her mother said simply. Josie knew not to pry, she was curious of course, but it was none of her business. All that Josie needed to worry about was finding out about the eclipse, or new moon, or whatever it was.

They didn't have any more questions instead Josie and Penelope stood slowly pushing in their chairs, diary clutched in Penelope's hand as they made their way out the door. Strolling past the various people sweeping and gathering the pieces of broken furniture and glass they made their way toward the basement door.

Thankfully this had been locked when the wolves broke free. The deep claw marks and gouges in its oak exterior proving this. Stepping warily down the dark stairway Josie squinted into the darkness.

"Watch your step" Penelope mumbled softly seeing the scattered boxes that Josie couldn't possibly see in the dark. Pulling the light string warily a weak bulb lit the room. Josie dodged strings of cobwebs that hung from the ceiling as she eyed the crates and crates of records and official documents.

"Where do we start" she huffed blowing a plume of dust off the top of one of the boxes.

Tearing her eyes away from the dust moths that danced around the light bulb Penelope was ready to begin.

"At the beginning, I guess" Penelope sighed as she stepped into the maze of boxes "Look for boxes around late 1695, anything labelled Salem or astronomy"

And it was as simple as that.

Stowing Stefan's diary safely on a top-shelf they began, reading every label and every box cover searching for something of significance. They searched in silence, apart from occasional sneezing and mumbling of questions. And despite the lack of actual communication Penelope and Josie worked well together, simply happy to be in each others company once more and after a couple of hours, they had accumulated a selection of boxes of interest by the doorway.

"I'll search this" Penelope kicked the box nearest her toe as she dusted herself off. Sliding off the lid, she searched the organized title tabs for anything useful. This was a box about Salem, she soon learned, and records of every witch put on trial and killed. Though it wasn't quite what she was looking for she took a minute to look through the lists of names and areas. Shutting the box with a thump as she spotted a young witch with her surname shudder filled her as she moved on, sliding that box back to its space in the room and moving to the next.

Beside her, Josie was up to her ankles in Astronomical charts, literally. Crumpled on the floor surrounded by sheets she leaned against the crate Penelope sat on.

Though the chart themselves made little to no sense to her, the dates did. Following the progression of months and moons, she made her way smoothly through the years 1690-94 and finally onto 1695.

"Pen, I think I have it" she whispered softly, using her finger to follow the tiny script before her. With Penelope's soft breath leaning in over her shoulder they both read slowly as April turned to May and onto June and finally, October.

"Edmund Halley's Eclipse" Penelope read with a gasp "A few seconds before the sun was all hid, there discovered itself round the moon a luminous ring about a digit, or perhaps a tenth part of the moon's diameter, in breadth"

"It was an eclipse" Josie beamed glancing over her shoulder, her stomach leaping suddenly at the sight of Penelope's smile mirroring her own.

Climbing off the floor with help from Penelope they pushed the unneeded boxes back to their positions before heading toward the stairs.

Emerging from the basement they squinted into the light of the school, without hesitating they split up knowing that they needed to tell the others immediately. They had done it, they were once step closer.

__________________________

"Its historical record, how could it be wrong" Penelope yelled pointing angrily at the sheet before her.

"The moon didn't shift off its axis, it can't be wrong" Hope threw back with gritted teeth

Voices and yells flew around them like bullets. Now was not the time and place, why were they fighting, if anything they needed to work together and figure out how to fix this.

How? How it the fuck had they both gotten different answers?

Rubbing her face with her hands Lizzie watched as her father slammed closed a book angrily growing tired of the other's shouting. Hope and Penelope had been bickering pettily since they walked in, the whole meeting was a mess.

Lizzie couldn't help but wonder how Josie felt about this, did she think it was a good idea? Lizzie doubted it, Josie had more sense than that, Josie was... gone.

Whipping her head around Lizzie searched for her sister. She'd been here to moments ago, right beside Alaric, how had she missed her leaving. Glancing toward the door Lizzie only barely caught the movement of it being shut.

Rising swiftly, she followed her.

"Jo?" Lizzie called as she shut the door behind her quietly. The instant silence of the hallway was relieving, she'd grown frustrated by her friend's mindless disagreement. Heading down the hall she searched for her sister, growing worried as she came across hallway after empty hallway.

But then finally, turning the last corner she found her. Hands braced on her knees Josie was hardly aware of anything around her let alone Lizzie's eyes watching her. The only thing Josie could concentrate on was her breath, and how quickly it had alluded her. Her chest ached, desperate for air as she pulled in shallow breaths, but nothing worked, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't quell it. Her heart was pounding in her ears as her clammy hands went to her face.

"Jo?"

"Lizzie" Josie jumped in fright a little glancing at her sister in embarrassment. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough" Lizzie hummed watching as Josie righted herself. Her face was flushed, but strangely pale as she faced her sister, struggling to make eye contact.

"Josie, why didn't you tell me?" is all Lizzie could voice as she took in her sister's state and cursed herself for not acting on her earlier impulses sooner.

"Tell you what?" Josie feigned obliviousness as Lizzie neared her, concerned plastered on her face.

"That you're having panic attacks."

"I'm not" Josie threw back, her voice tainted with annoyance.

"How many times has this happened?" Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear Lizzie could see the discomfort in her sisters' eyes.

"Only a few,4 or 5" Lizzie's eyes shut in anguish, hearing Josie's words made her stomach flip.

"Josie" she began slowly, though she didn't get a chance to finish.

"It's nothing Lizzie really" stepping away from her sister Josie wiped her clammy palms on her skirt heading down the hallway.

"Josie I-"

"Please Lizzie, leave it." Josie turned on her heels shooting her sisters a final look at stopped her in her tracks. "I'm going to lie down for a little bit"

Watching silently Lizzie frowned as Josie walked away from her. Lizzie had known things were getting bad, but not this bad. Josie was falling apart at the seams all under Lizzie's nose and she hardly even noticed.


	5. Part 5

The evening had simmered down to the usual hum of activities. And as the final reminisce of the day before's wolf rampage was cleaned away, and the hallways returned to their original grandeur, Penelope gathered her thoughts.

The fighting had gotten to her, more than she wanted to admit. Being at each other's throats was not what the group needed right now, they needed to fix their mistakes, they needed to work together. That, though, was hard to do when they could all hardly stay in the room together.

See, Lizzie had not been the only one to notice Josie's absence.

At the moment she'd let it slide, knowing that Lizzie would be able to check on her but when neither of them had come back y the time the meeting ended Penelope had begun to worry. She had tried to distract herself, she'd read the first few months of Stefan's diary but, now it was late and she hadn't heard a thing from anyone, enough was enough. Leaving her room, Stefan's diary tucked under her arm she tried to stall herself.

She took the long route around, skimming past the back entrance to the rec room, taking a moment to observe the new floorboards installed by the shop professor. It was impressive, thank god the shop professor was around, god knows how Caroline and Alaric would have explained that to an external handyman.

Turning the final corner Penelope wandered silently through the Rec room, the content chatter of the students around her filling her with a sense of happiness.

Despite her reintegration into the school, Penelope had hardly spent a moment without anyone other than Josie, Lizzie and Hope. And if she was honest, she missed them. How was she supposed to just fall back into friendships?

Maybe with a simple hello. Smiling happily at the small collection of witches that stood by the table. Maybe she wasn't expecting the warmest welcome, maybe even just a wave or a smile. But Penelope wasn't expecting the cold shoulder and vicious glances and whispers her way.

It was in moments like this Penelope wished she could turn off her new super hearing.

"species traitor"

"Who does she think she is?"

Turning around in one swift motion she moved away, tucking her book under her elbow she wiped her clammy hands on her skirt. Pushing away the tight feeling in her throat she kept going with her plan. Now was not the time.

Finally reaching the familiar hallway of Josie and Lizzie's room she prayed for the latter to be gone. Knocking softly she prayed for a moment alone with Josie, she prayed for a moment of peace.

"Hey, just wanted to check in, see if you're okay?" Penelope hummed allowing the calming silence at Josie's room the wash over her. Buried under a pile of blankets and pillows Josie could barely even be recognized.

"Why?" Josie hummed nonchalantly, as she continued to flick through her Netflix, failing to even make eye contact. Though Penelope could see through the facade. Between the quiver in her voice, the dark shadows under her eyes and the Penelope knew Josie wasn't okay.

"I saw you leave earlier" Penelope started slowly, clasping her hands nervously before her, she took a tentative step, very much aware of the way glance Josie sent her way. "I know thing aren't quite back to normal Josie, but I want you to know you can talk to me."

Settling down on the comforter Penelope watched the conflicted look in Josie's eyes. She could see that she wanted to talk, she could see how hard she was trying not to cry and how hard she was fighting her mind. It took Penelope everything she had not to lean forward and wrap her up in her arms. Instead, Penelope just smiled sadly, with the slightest nod of encouragement

"I don't know how to describe it..." Josie mumbled. Sitting up a little Penelope could see more of her now, like the thin streaks of dried tears that stained her cheeks. Tucking her legs beneath her she willed her to continue, reaching for the remote she paused whatever terrible reality show Josie had settled on, leaving them in crushing silence.

"It's like screaming," Josie started softly, her eyes falling to her lap in shame. "constant screaming, in my head, and I don't know how to stop it"

"When does it start?" Penelope probed softly, not able to contain her concern. Guilt filled Penelope with every word that left Josie's mouth, she couldn't help but feel responsible for her state.

"All the time, sometimes, well most times it peaks when I'm stressed or overwhelmed"

"How's your magic?" curiously Penelope fiddled with the blanket before her.

"I've tried to stay magic free" Josie admitted quietly "It makes me feel worse, it's scary like I could. . ."

"Hurt someone?"

"Yeah" Josie nodded sadly.

"That makes sense" leaning back slightly Penelope thought over the decision Josie had made. Sacrificing her magic, the most natural thing about her. Only Josie would choose that rather than hurt someone.

"What are you going to do about the spell, you will need to siphon enough to take part"

"l was actually hoping l could ask a favour, about that" Josie practically whispered "Pen, could l siphon you...during the spell."

"I was afraid at first when l thought of it, but l think if l was you l could control myself better, I wouldn't want to hurt you"

Penelope thought perhaps she was hallucinating, but seeing the sincerity in her eyes Penelope knew Josie was serious.

"Of course Josie," smiling widely Penelope's chest swelled. "if you think it will be easier, of course, I'll help."

As a soft smile settled itself on Josie's face, the bubble of guilt that filled Penelope seemed to deflate just a little. Taking the remote in her hand once more Penelope waved it at her gently. And after a silent nod, they were shoulder to shoulder, eyes on the screen sitting in content silence.

The inches between them didn't bother Penelope as much as she imagined, and neither did the fact Josie was facing away from her.

Penelope was simply happy Josie was happy, if even for a little while, and sitting in that silent room, by the light of the TV, Josie's soft breaths beside her, for Penelope.

That was enough. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey, where did you go?" Hope smiled broadly as she heard her bedroom door crack open behind her.

"She's been having panic attacks Hope, she's been falling apart at the seams and l didn't even know" Lizzie barreled through the door like a hurricane. 

Hope hardly had a chance to turn around before Lizzie was upon her, desperation and shame in her eyes as she ranted. "I didn't see what was happening to her. She's never been like this before she's never been the broken one, she's never-"

"Lizzie breathe" Hope gently coaxed her to sit on the bed "you need to tell your dad"

"I can't" Lizzie shook her head running her hand through her hair in agitation.

"Lizzie, you need to tell Alaric you can help" Hope reiterated as she stood back for a moment.

"She doesn't want me to, it's not my place" chewing her nails distracted Lizzie's mind was reeling.

"How did you even find this out, Liz?" Hope's brow creased as she took Lizzies fidgeting hands in her own, kneeling before her.

"She walked out during the meeting, didn't you see?"

Hope hadn't. Her mind had been too focused on the merge to notice anything else. She'd hardly noticed Lizzie had left, which surprised her.

"She was having a panic attack in the hall, it was just like one of mine" Lizzie shook her head in disbelief. She'd been right, Josie was crumbling. But how did it take her this long to see that?

"Lizzie," Hope pulled the blonde back to reality squeezing her hands softly. "what happened the first time you had an episode?" 

"What happened Lizzie!" Hope urged shaking her hands when Lizzie failed to answer.

"I blew the power out in our room, broke the windows. Josie was cut by one of the shards" Lizzie blurted out flustered by Hope's urgency.

"And what did you do?" 

"I was scared, so I cleaned it up, took Josie to the nurse, it wasn't serious." Lizzie reminisced sadly, she felt as though her world was collapsing down around her. She had never told anyone this before, why was she telling Hope? "I begged her not to tell anyone" 

"And what did she do?" Hope smiled sadly. rising to take a seat beside Lizzie

"She went along with it"

"And what happened then?" hands still laced with Lizzie's, Hope willed her to think, to understand what she was saying.

"Hope stop with the questions" Lizzie pushed her hands away standing with a start.

"Just one more Lizzie, what happened then" Hope begged following her quickly.

"It happened again!" Lizzie exclaimed as if Hope had asked the most obvious question in the world turning on her heels to face her. But... Hope had.

"Don't make the same mistake again with Josie" Hope mumbled as Lizzie finally pieced together her interrogation. Hope was right. Lizzie had a chance to save Josie from herself she had the chance to do what she didn't.

Smiling endearingly Lizzie embraced Hope so hard she just about knocked Hope off her feet.

"Thank you Hope! " she practically squealed as she sprinted out the door.

Lizzie knew what she had to do, no matter have tough the consequences could be.

_____________________

"Mom are you busy?" 

"No dear come in" Lizzie slip through the door silently from behind her large Oak desk Caroline looked small, her petite frame overshadowed by the piles of student induction sheets and induction forms around her. 

"I need to talk to you about something" 

"Of course come on sit down" moving away from the desk coffee in hand Caroline settled on the sofa curling her legs beneath her, warm welcoming smile filling her face that Lizzie couldn't bring herself to mirror. Her stomach was tumbling in her with nerves as she took a seat beside her mother 

"What's on your mind" Caroline sipped her coffee quietly watching as Lizzie wiped her hands on her jeans barely making eye contact. Something was wrong 

"What is it, Lizzie?" Caroline's voice was lower now, the early signs of worry lacing every syllable.

"Do- do you remember when I was younger, my first episodes, they started with panic attacks?" she spoke slowly quietly and clear watching as her mother lowered her cup from her face listening.

"Well, mom I'm worried about Josie" Lizzie almost had to force out "She hasn't been the same since the compulsion, I'm afraid this might spiral into something else, something familiar?" she spoke, and after a brief explanation of the scene she had come across in hallway, her nerves were replaced with relief. 

"Thank you for telling me, Lizzie" Caroline sighed as Lizzie's news washed over her.

"You don't sound surprised?" Lizzie pointed out quietly as her mother continued to sip her coffee.

"I'm not really, your father and I have always sort of been waiting for this" Caroline was quiet as she gave in to Lizzie's curious look. "When you and Josie were born we knew things with your magic and your mental health wouldn't be easy, these issues you have, you both have run in your family, on your biological mother's side"

"What were they like?" Lizzie mumbled softly. Despite her 16 years and many questions, her father had never elaborated much on their mother or how she had passed away. 

"Your mother, she was lovely, kind and beautiful, and a twin just like you" smiling softly at the memories of Josette Laughlin, Caroline stomach filled with regret. "Her sibling was her polar opposite, controlling, volatile desperate for power. He was a siphoner witch, like yourselves. But his parents hated this and accepted that he was a psychopath siphoner who could never be allowed to lead. "

"His name is Kai." Tiny hairs prickled on the backs of their necks at the sound of his name and though Lizzie had never heard of him before a certain sense of apprehension filled her.

Curling her legs beneath her she listened intently as her mother continued his story, hanging on every word.

"He was desperate to win the merge, so much so that he went on a rampage, he killed 4 of his siblings. Your mother, and the twins she hid, your Uncle Luke and Aunt Olivia, were the only ones to survive"

"To stop the merge from taking place, your mother stored her magic away, and for years she lived without practising, even after her brother was banished to a prison world"

"Prison world?" Lizzie frowned "But Josette was still alive when he went in, that makes no sense" questioning easily she watched as her mother smiled sadly into her cup.

"This is only the start dear. He got out eventually, there was a mess with Unde Damon and Aunt Bonnie" Caroline clarified shaking her head at the memory. "At this stage, your mother had regained her powers, out of fear for what he would do, and her want to protect her siblings. She didn't have a chance to use it."

"What happened" Lizzie leaned forward, eyes glassy with emotion as she sensed that something bad was about to happen.

"Your Uncle Luke tried to merge with him to save Liv, but Kai was too strong and absorbed him. Your mother was devastated, we all were. But Kai changed a little, he absorbed Luke's capacity to feel emotion, and felt bad for what he had done."

"Aunt Bonnie didn't believe his newfound conscience and banished to another prison world" Sipping her coffee gently, she allowed her daughter a moment to process before she continued.

"The next time he got out was... Devastating" she continued with a sorrowful sigh, setting her cup down 

"He broke out with help from other Gemini heretics and went after the rest of his family, you and Josie included" Lizzie could see her mother's struggle now as she remembered what had happened. It took all she had not to mirror the silent tears that she wiped away. 

"Josette was pregnant and it was their wedding day, and he killed her in front of us all. He stabbed her, she died in your father's arms on the alter." reaching across Lizzie took her mother's hand in her own as she spoke "Kai, as the leader of the coven, committed suicide which massacred the rest of his family, with his dying breath your grandfather Joshua saved you and Josie by placing you inside me,"

"We thought it was over," Caroline sniffled softly as she composed herself. "We thought Kai was gone and that was the end, but he had made a deal with one of the heretics and he woke up a heretic. Damon Salvatore killed him merely moments later"

"So he's dead?" Lizzie whispered softly

"Thanks to Cade, unfortunately, no" Caroline chuckled darkly at the memories. "A few years later, he was resurrected from hell and he came for you. Until, you, Josie and Bonnie banished him to a prison world, where he has stayed ever since."

"So he's alive" Nodding quietly Caroline watched as her daughter tried to wrap her head around the plethora of information she had just told her, it was a lot, she knew it was, but Lizzie needed to know, Josie too.

"There is another Gemini witch alive?" 

"Yes, dear" Caroline frowned in confusion at the twinkle of excitement in her daughter's eyes. How could this be a good thing, how could she be happy about this, had she not just heard everything she had explained to her? What was she think-

"Lizzie no" Caroline sat up immediately, her tone dark and serious as she attempted to shut down her daughter idea, but it was too late, she could see it in Lizzie's eyes.

"Mom yes, you heard what Hope said" Lizzie stood following her mother desperately back to her desk. "Another Gemini would make the spell strong, more likely to work"

"We cannot bring back Kai Parker, he is a sociopath Elizabeth, he would kill you both immediately"

"But what if we could reason with him, what if we could use his desperation for power for our own benefit?"

"You don't know him, Lizzie, he would never give you the time of day" Caroline spat at her vigorously organizing her stacks of sheets, willing the conversation to end.

"Yes he would," Lizzie reasoned quickly "He would listen if he knew we were siphoners"

Stopping in her tracks Caroline turned slowly, her eyes meeting the sly grin on her daughters face her words catching her attention.

"Kai would listen if he thought he was in control"

_________________

"Hope!" Lizzie called out, barreling down the corridor at full speed she practically skidded to a halt outside the tribrid's room. "Hope!" opening the door with a burst she ran into the room without knocking 

"Lizzie, Hey" The tribrid answered flustered at the sudden intrusion and blatant joy filling Lizzie's face.

"You were right! There are more Gemini witches" the words practically burst out of Lizzie as she paced the small space of Hope's room.

"That's... great Liz. But now is not a good time" Hope spoke softly from her spot on the bed.

"What's wrong" For the first time the blonde looked at Hope, in her hurricane of excitement she hadn't noticed thickness of her voice or the puffiness of her eyes. But now she did, and it broke her heart.

"Hope what is it?" Lizzie's excitement cracked away like drywall, there was no way she could be happy or even content after seeing Hope like this. 

Pacing across the room she lowered herself down beside the tribrid watching helplessly as she brushed away fresh tears.

"Hope, you can talk to me you know that," Lizzie spoke softly she felt useless. Pulling her legs to her chest Hope leaned against the head of the bed, her duvet gathered around her like a nest. Crossing her legs beneath her, Lizzie moved to kneel directly opposite her 

"My Aunt Freya" Hope sniffled watching as Lizzie's worried hands hovered before her.

"Is everyone okay?" Lizzie questioned warily. 

The Mikaelsons weren't exactly the most loved family in the world, and though they had their obvious flaws, they were Hope's family and that was good enough for Lizzie.

"Yeah, everyone's okay" wiping her tears Hope smiled sadly which brought a glimmer of relief Lizzie. 

"What is this then?" wave of confusion that filled her was crushing as she edged closes voice soft and eyes sincere as she waited for Hope to compose herself.

"It's Freya and Keelin, they're pregnant" she hummed softly "Or Keelin is anyway" 

"Hope that's great news!" Lizzie beamed immediately.

"Yeah, it is" Hope chuckled sadly, her eyes sad as she continued to be upset.

"Then why are you crying?" Lizzie hummed lacing their hands delicately.

"I don't know, I just-" Hope's lip quivered as she spoke, her eyes on their interweaved hands as silent tears cut down her cheeks. "My dad would be so proud of her, Uncle Elijah too" 

And then it made sense. Hope didn't get upset a lot, and though she had every reason to it was not something she liked to do. And although crying over lost loved ones wouldn't bring them back crying over lost loved ones was ok, and Hope needed to know that. 

"Come here" Lizzie hummed softly, crawling across the bed, taking a seat beside Hope. Resting against the head of the bed she curled her legs under the blanket tucking it up around them. Linking her arm with Lizzie's, Hope leaned her head against her steady shoulder. 

"They would be proud of her" Lizzie agreed, mumbling into Hope's auburn curls gently, the scent of her coconut shampoo flooding her senses "They would be proud of all of you" 

"I miss him," Hope stared across the room blindly, relishing the warmth of Lizzie's hand in her own and the sincerity in her voice "I miss all of them, Dad, Mom, Uncle Elijah" 

"I know you do, and that's okay." Lizzie rested her cheek on the crown of Hope's head, squeezing her hand delicately they sat in silence for a little while, and that was enough.

To Hope, that was more than enough.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Happy Holidays and New Year everyone!

Thank you all for spending the last year with me, and I can't wait to show you all what 2020 has in store for this story!

Love always,

Katie x


	6. Part 6

Hope Mikaelson could not shake Lizzie Saltzman.

Not her laugh, not her sleepy voice, not her caring eyes or protective arms.

Hope, the girl against the world, the tribrid, not to be messed with, was putty in the hands of that blonde witch. That was clear to Hope now.

Maybe it had taken a little while to figure that out, to sort the feelings that were stacked in her head but soon she recognised the difference between the warmth of friendship when she was with Josie or Penelope, and the flutter of nervous butterflies she felt every time Lizzie stepped near her.

That evening in her room was enough. It was Lizzie, who without hesitation had crawled to her side and held her. Maybe it was friendly, friends do that right? Either way, Hope could not shake Lizzie Saltzman, her only doubts were whether Lizzie could shake her.

"So Lizzie has an idea" Alaric's voice tore Hope from her thoughts. "As stupid and dangerous as it is, it might have potential, so here it goes" Alaric sent a pointed looked toward his blonde daughter before he continued.

It pained him more than anyone could know to speak those words aloud. Deep within his soul, it pulled at his conscience, with every syllable he spoke the memory of his near wife lying dead in his arms echoed through his mind.

In the end, he was glad for the interruption, he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep talking about it without crying.

"So this will help us how?" Hope raised an eyebrow looking over the quick scratched notes she had just taken down.

The plan seemed well thought out, foolproof, genius perhaps. Though of Hope wondered why she was surprised, Lizzie had thought of it.

"A third member of the Gemini coven will strengthen the connection made in the spell, it will create a smoother transition into merging" Lizzie spoke, an excited smile filling her face as she explained. "And the act of injustice will be fulfilled also, two birds one stone, one little white lie, no harm done really."

Chuckling darkly Hope ticked the necessity off the list. Lizzie never failed to surprise her.

"Okay so, we have the ash wood, the Gemini blood, act of injustice, we still need to sort the eclipse or new moon, but we're nearly there right Car?"

Nodding slightly Caroline agreed, "I have one more book to check but I am almost certain its a new moon."

"Wait, how do we know Kai will listen" Josie mumbled softly, she hated to burst the bubble of excitement that filled the room but having though over the plan a few times, this one question had stuck with her.

"Kai Parker is or was a siphoner witch," Lizzie announced clearly watching at her sister's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Our grandfather never accepted him, they believed he was an abomination.

"We are the only Gemini siphoners since, I'm hoping that his similarities to us will outweigh his will for power, if only for a moment"

"So what about the resurrections?" Penelope mumbled nervously from her spot beside Josie. She was closer to the group now, something that warmed Caroline's heart, it was nice to see them making up.

"We have to talk to you all about that" Caroline whispered quietly, her eyes darting to Alaric's as she began to speak.

"Who?" Hope half whispered as she watched the serious look that crossed between Alaric and Caroline.

"Stefan Salvatore, Josette Laughlan," Alaric announced slowly watching as the eyes of his daughters grew wide with disbelief. "Hayley Marshall and Niklaus Mikaelson"

Hope was happy she was sitting down. 

Lord knows she would have ended up in a heap on the floor had she been standing.  
Klaus, her father. Hayley, her mother. They will be resurrecting her parents.

"What about your mom?" Josie asked her mother pointedly. Though to Hope, it sounded as though she was underwater. Every ounce of air in her body had been sucked away.

"My mom died a human dear, she is at peace, I don't want to disturb that" Caroline smiled sadly until her eyes fell on the shocked expression that had stamped itself across Hope's face. "Hope?" 

"Hope?" Lizzie reached out taking her hand gently, the worry that filled her eyes was enough to bring her back to herself. "Is that okay?"

"Y-yeah" Hope stammered, her breath finally coming back to her "It's okay" Hope took a deep breath. It had been the last thing hse expected. Something within her told her that there was no way Alaric and Caroline would allow that to happen, it seemed impossible, but he said it. Alaric said it, out loud, everyone heard, she wasn't the only one. It was true.

Clutching Lizzie's hand a little tighter she willed her not to pull away. Hope felt as though she could float away at any second, that if Lizzie left go Hope's imagination would explode and this would have all been a cruel joke she played on herself.

But the longer that Lizzie's hand stayed in her own, tethering her to reality, and the longer she listened as the others planning the spell the more Hope realized how real this all was. And as Lizzie's thumb, softly stroking the side of her index finger lulled her shock to submission Hope completely came back to herself.

It was more than okay.

___________________________

A lot of things had crossed Josie's mind after her father announced the resurrection. 

The first thing that sprung to mind as her father finished was her worry. That something would change, that the resurrection of Stefan and Josette would somehow pull her family in different directions. Her father, toward the woman he'd loved and missed for years and her mother toward her husband. 

Somehow she doubted it though, during the walk back to he bedroom, a silent thoughtful Penelope by her side she made a promise to herself, that whatever happened, whoever her parents chose, she would love them either way. After so many years of grief, they deserved at least that.

Secondly, she wondered, if Josette would remember what she had done to her. Had her deceased mother any idea of the things she put into motion.

Josie tried not to think of what had happened much, especially now, while her mind was so volatile. Instead, tried to only think of the positives. Of the soothing scent of Penelope's sheets, as she'd woken up, the tenderness of her touch had she helped her in the days that came afterwards. And despite their bad moments, Penelope's willingness to take care of her, and Josie's willingness to return the gesture when Penelope needed her too.

It was months ago now, a faint collection of memories compared to those more recent traumatic events, though in the moments where Josie needed solace most her mind would take her there every time. It was in those moments that Josie realized a lot about not only herself but the girl she'd loved since the moment she showed her around the school on her first day. 

Josie learned that she was a sucker for green eyes, a fact that made her chuckle. Not any green eyes though, just those specific green eyes, they melted her in a way she couldn't describe. And Josie learned that Penelope, though hard-shelled and stony-faced, was the tender touch that soothed her most.

"Have you had your ration today?" Josie questioned softly as she flicked through her textbook soundlessly. 

Through the corner of her eye, Josie had been watching Penelope for quite some time. It was harder than she thought to observe the quiet girl in secret. Every now and then Penelope would sense her gaze and glance her way, and Josie would have to act natural. But in those few seconds at a time Josie could watch her in peace she'd noticed something.

Penelope's posture was tense and rigid, her back straight as a pin as she gazed out the window thoughtfully. The sky was dark and grey reflecting in her watching eyes, glassy as they trained on the swaying of the trees outside the window. 

A storm was rolling in, in more ways that one Josie noted, and taking a deep breath she readied herself. As the empty stare of Penelope fell upon her, she pushed down the swell of nerves that tickled her chest. She was ready, she knew she was. Josie had to admit it, her heart never stopped aching at the sight of Penelope's distress. Her heart never stopped aching in general, and she had enough.

"What is it?" Josie blurted out before she could think. Something was wrong. Penelope had been quiet from the moment they left her Caroline's office. With a pained expression in her eyes, Penelope gazed back at Josie. It was stupid, Penelope knew that but deep within her, she was filled with a sea of regret. 

"Pen?" Josie's voice was so soft and soothing that Penelope's fell closed in contentment, maybe, if she concentrated really hard, if she thought about it for long enough it could almost feel like Penelope and Josie were back to how it had been before. But Penelope didn't have to concentrate at all.

Josie's hand slipped into hers, delicate and tentative as Penelope's eyes shot open meeting her's. Filled with the same caring expression she had seen a thousand times Penelope could have sworn they had gone back in time somehow, but that wasn't true. There they were, in Josie's room, Penelope a vampire, and Josie a traumatized witch.

Anyone who wasn't paying attention enough would have sworn nothing had changed at all.

"Maybe I should have died during that spell" Penelope managed to blurt out. Vocalizing the words that had been racing through her mind since the moment Alaric announced the resurrections.

"What?" Josie pulled away slightly, panic filled Penelope as she felt Josie's hand loosen just a moment. Stretching a hand forward she followed hers, unwilling to give up the touch she had craved for so long just yet.

"If I had died," Penelope cleared her throat soft, watched as Josie's eyes settled on their enlaced fingers with a sad smile, hanging on Penelope's every word. "You could have resurrected me, with the others, I made a rash decision"

"Penelope" Josie sighed, Penelope's name rolling off her tongue so delicately Penelope found it hard to breathe, her chest filled with butterflies "There was no way you could have known. There was no way any of us could have"

"But I found that I found lead so soon after" reasoning desperately Penelope's eyes were sorrowful as she thought over everything she had put Josie through her voice breaking as she continued. "If I had looked harder. If I had tried harder-"

"Then you still wouldn't have found it." Josie finished for her quietly, turning slightly Josie faced her now, her doe eyes boring into Penelope, willing the vampire to understand. 

"Penelope become a vampire was selfish and stupid, but if you hadn't had done it, Lizzie and I still would be dying" Josie breathed "My compulsion included, your isolation, my.... whatever is wrong with me" Josie trailed off, thinking of the moments her mind had betrayed her in recent days "Everything bad that has happened has saved us, it has been worth it"

"You really think that it was worth it?"

"I know that it was worth it" Reaching a tentative hand forward Josie tucked a loose strand of hair behind Penelope's ear. Still, as a statue, Penelope's eyes shut as the soft sensation of Josie's thumb delicate as a butterflies wing traced the ridge of her cheekbone, and softly down upon the plumpness of her lips.

Penelope had never believed in time travel before. Not until the soft sensation of Josie's lips brushed against hers. Still, as ever, Penelope was afraid to move, afraid that if her hand reached out to settle against Josie's cheek or her arm around her waist she would disappear. 

It was only the delicate warmth of Josie's breath against her cheek that reassured her that this was real. Opening her eyes softly, Penelope's eyes met Josie's merely inches from her own. 

What was she waiting for Penelope thought to herself as Josie's eyes searched hers, filled with unease, Penelope could see an uncertainty in them she'd never seen before. Closing the gap once more, Penelope moved as slowly as she could. Josie's lips were surer now, finally receiving the answer she was looking for as Penelope's hand slid around her back of her neck tenderly, fingers knotting her hair.

And at that moment Penelope realized that time travel was not what she needed at all. All Penelope needed to do, was keeping going forward, with Josie by her side, time could heal all, and she had a lot of time after all.

Lost in the gentle touch and warm scent of Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park felt whole again. And though she had not forgiven herself for her discretions, it was clear that Josie just about had.

Penelope didn't need time travel at all, Penelope just wanted to stay in this moment forever.

____________________

Hours had passed. At least Lizzie thought they had. She couldn't be quite sure. For the last however long she had been dosing in and out of sleep. The long arduous day was catching up on her and as she lazed in the bed tucked up to her chin she wondered how Hope hadn't crashed yet. Hope had been awake for hours. 

At 6 am that morning Hope had called Lizzie, as awake as a lark, research in hand, ready to start a day of spell planning. And though Lizzie had mumble something about "Too early" and "let me sleep" before rolling over and taking advantage of her last few hours of slumber, Hope hadn't. 

At 8 am, as usual, Hope knocked on their door ready for class. She had talked the whole way, chatting aimlessly about the merge and the possibilities of acts of injustice etc. Lizzie had barely been able to follow. Lizzie was not a morning person and as she'd practically stumbled along the hallways beside her she'd tried to keep up but to no avail.

After class had finished Lizzie expected Hope to nap, maybe even just sit in the lounge and rest for a bit. But instead, it was "Time for the library" and off she'd went, grimoires in hand. Lizzie hadn't seen her until the meeting. Where wide-eyed and bushy-tailed Hope had produced her notes happily.

And despite the oddness of Hope's actions Lizzie had to admit she wasn't surprised. Hope had slowly and surely been spending more and more hours almost obsessing over the merge. Every hour she wasn't in class Hope was researching and every moment she wasn't asleep she was searching for more answers, ways to ensure their spell would work.

It was a good thing, right? Hope was infested in the safety of her friends, it was good, honourable even, Lizzie had mused. But as the hours ticked on and Hope seemed to be as energetic as ever, something started to pull at Lizzie's worry strings.

Opening her eyes for the 5th or 6th time Lizzie was surprised to find yet another show on the TV. Was Hope watching them all in full, episode by episode, or was she just flicking around, hoping to find something good. Lizzie hoped for the latter.

"Did you hear that?" Hope's words took her by surprise. She' barely spoken in hours, just enough to ask Lizzie if the TV was too loud for her to rest. Shooting her eyes open Lizzie watched her now, propped up on her elbow, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as Hope seemed to be listening to something, intently.

"What is it?" Lizzie hummed alarmed by Hope's sudden energy. 

"Chanting," Hope whispered throwing the duvet off as she went to the door. "Stay here"

"Lizzie didn't have to be told twice, not quite awake yet she continued to watch TV until she realized that Hope would be pissed she'd watched on without her. 

So reaching for the remote she paused it. Following Hope's lead, she slid off the bed though Lizzie didn't follow her. Instead, Lizzie went toward her bookcase. The blonde always had been amazed by the collection of grimoires Hope kept. Hope had even explained to her that some dated back to her grandmothers time. Trailing her hand over the worn spines Lizzie read the ones she could understand. 

The trail of books lead from bookcase to shelf to tale top, and ass Lizzie cast an eye over the many spell and sheets that covered Hope's bedroom table she spotted something that made her stomach drop. 

There on the table was something Lizzie could recognise anywhere. 

A math paper, a test with Hope's name scratched on it. At first, she'd doubted her intuition, thinking it was probably old, from last year or even prior. But with further inspection, Lizzie soon realized how recently Hope had taken it, and how badly Hope was failing.

It made no sense, it had to be wrong. Hope was fantastic at Math. Lizzie was pretty sure Hope had given tutoring lesson to almost everyone she was friendly with, Penelope, Josie, even herself.

The sound of Hope's scrambling footsteps as she stumbled through the door filled her ears as Lizzie reached out plucking the page off the table cautiously.

"Hope" Lizzie turned to face her, her eyes serious as she watched her scramble some things together clumsily.

"Lizzie we need to go, your dad needs us" Hope demanded immediately, reaching for something behind her, taking no notice of the expression of anger on her face.

"Hope" Lizzie half yelled this time, holding out the paper. Lizzie didn't need to say a word more, Hope's surprised eyes fell to it immediately and with the slightest hint of regret in her eyes Hope winced, her secret was out.

"Lizzie I can explain" Hope's hands raised in defence immediately.

"I sure hope you can" Lizzie shot back at her.

"But not now" Hope pointed toward the door. "Please Lizzie your dad needs us"

"I'm not letting this go" Lizzie 

"I know your not" Hope huffed following the blonde out of the door shutting her door behind her as they both made their way toward the growing commotion at the end of the hall, pits of worry filling them as they ran.

Somehow, half the school was there before them. Muscling their way through the small crowd that had gathered Hope and Lizzie made their way toward the sound of Alaric's alarmed voice.

"Why didn't you warn us?" he bellowed, pulling a now obviously not fake crossbow from the wall.

"We had no choice, as soon as we told they turned" a familiar voice yelled over the incessant chanting of witches. 

So much was going on, so many voices, so much confusion, all Hope knew was that she needed to get to them, to help. Bursting through the final few people at the edge of the circle suddenly they were in the middle of it.

Creaking beside them loudly the front door sounded as though it was about to crack in half, the struggling chants of the witches desperately keeping out whatever was battering on it from the outside filling the air as the wood bowed and splintered slightly.

"Alice?" The sight of Penelope's mother and father, visibly shaken being comforted by a worried-looking Caroline, took her by complete surprise.

"Mom? Dad?" Penelope's voice erupted from beside her as she stepped through the crowd beside them dragging Josie alongside her, clearly having heard the commotion Hope did."What are you doing here?"

Though Penelope's parents didn't reply. Something was wrong, they could almost feel it in the air, noticing how Penelope stepped protectively in front of Josie, Hope did the same, angling herself between the front door and Lizzie.

"I'm sorry dear we tried to talk to them" Alice's mother's apology was barely audible as they watched with a mixture of shock and awe as the witches were finally overpowered.

From the doorway, she spotted them, at least 20 people, all dark-haired and dark-eyed swarming through the door like a plague. Within moments the silent figures had filled the room.

Backing into the corner, nervously Hope could only think of the fact that they were trapped. For the first time in her life, Hope felt as though she was stood utterly defenceless against these people, whoever they were. Glancing over her shoulder she squeezed Lizzie's hand tightly as one solitary figure stepped out of the line before them.

With buzzed low hair and strikingly sharp features, the short woman stood before the crowd, like a Roman Commander in front of her Centurions.

At that moment Hope knew she had to try. That if anyone here had any chance of fending off these people it was her. Sending a meaningful glance Penelope's way, their shoulders brushing as they stood side by side ready to fight. Hope stepped forward arms prone before her, spell on the tip of her tongue. Though before she could even mutter the first syllable, a voice spoke first.

"No need for that dear," The pointed words from the front door were the last thing Hope heard before her body sagged, darkness crawling in from the sides of her vision. She couldn't fight it, she hadn't a chance.

Lizzie could only watch powerlessly as Hope's legs buckled below her. Falling to the floor with a thud Hope landed on her face, limbs lifeless and weak.

"Hope!" diving forward Lizzie fell to her knees beside her, whatever anger she'd felt for her moments ago now gone, replaced only with fear as she rolled Hope onto her back. Patting her face desperately Lizzie willed her to open to eyes but it was no use. Her eyelids were closed delicately, her lashes brushing delicately off her cheeks as Lizzie kneeled over her.

"What did you do to her?" Lizzie yelled, anger filling her as she stood suddenly stepping toward the lone person without hesitation. Standing between the to sides, Hope's limp body behind her, Lizzie felt as though she was standing in no man's land, completely exposed and alone, not enough magic at her fingertips to lift even a mouse, but she didn't move.

Staring down the person before her Lizzie expected them to attack, to unleash a wave of magic strong enough to incapacitate every vampire and witch and knock out any wolf within a 12-mile radius. Bracing herself for the impact, her eyes bore into the ones that shined merely a few feet before her. Though nothing came, instead a voice filled the room. There was nothing harsh about it, it didn't make Lizzie cower or grow weak, it took her by surprise.

"How about we talk before we come to blows." Lizzie felt the hands of Penelope pulling her back to the safety of their side as she listened, the woman's word washing over her like a tsunami almost knocking her off her feet. 

She could tell Josie felt the same, glancing at her sister she was met with the same look of shock peering over Penelope's shoulder, in wild contrast to the dark and vicious scowl that filled the young vampires face, growing more dangerous with every word.

"The Solus Coven prefer to use brain over brawn, so let us try to keep this civil"


	7. Part 7

The Solus coven was slightly more intimidating than Josie or Lizzie or any one of them had expected. It was clear from the moment they made eye contact with the girls that the coven was intrigued by them, but their ranks stayed tight and their gaze stayed dark.

"Alice and Thomas spoke of your plans."

"I assumed so" Alaric mumbled darkly his grip on his crossbow tightening slightly, it hadn't loosened since the moment Hope dropped to the floor. He hated to admit it but without her by his side, he felt useless.

"Please, spare us the amateur dramatics" she chuckled darkly and with a flick of her wrist Alaric's hands were empty, the loaded crossbow now disassembling itself before him, falling to a pile of metal at his feet.

"You just knocked the front door of our school down" Alaric pointed out angrily. "You almost took out 6 of our girls"

"Oh, those girls?" a graceful hand rose from her side as she waved at them condescendingly "Cute"

"And the door, merely a matter of intimidation should this go south" she smiled darkly

"That's enough Adeline" Penelope's voice took them all by surprise. Hands balled at her sides Penelope seemed to be shaking, her face red with rage and confusion, her eyes harsh and dark.

"But that is not our intention dear Penelope" Josie heard the short-haired girl mumble, stepping forward she could see her more clearly now.

She was younger than Josie had assumed she was, though her words oozed with maturity and intelligence, Josie could see now that her face was smooth, youthful and beautiful even. And though she was short in stature, her body was strong. She had to be no more than 32. Though there was something about her something off, something that made Josie's skin crawl. Her eyes.

Adeline's eyes looked as though they'd seen a hundred wars, dark and piercing. Josie could picture them perhaps staring at her from within the frames of an ancient Caravaggio or Gentileschi. Shivering slightly Josie pushed down a feeling wave of unease that filled her.

"Look at you, you'd hardly even know you were dead at all" Adeline pinched Penelope's cheek mockingly before patting it with a chuckle.

"Hey, leave her-" before she knew it Josie was stepping forward, it wasn't until she felt Penelope's hand on her hip, holding her back that she realized she'd started siphoning. The warmth of the magic flowing from Penelope's hand into hers fueling the growing bubble of anger in her chest.

"And you're one of the siphoner witches she kept us all blind to" Adeline was looking at Josie now, her eyes wide, marvelling in a mixture of wonder and disgust as Josie threw Penelope hand from hers, curing her growing short temper.

"Stop it" Penelope almost growled as Adeline's hands raised feigning fear.

Pacing the space between both sides easily Adeline seemed rather at home in the Salvatore lobby. Glancing around the dark hardwood structures and dark corners of the opening hallway.

"Aren't you going to offer us some tea?"   
______________

The large common area was where they decided upon. And though Alaric had been hesitant to sit with them and talk Caroline had convinced him that a civil conversation would be a lot safer than a fight.

On the left side, close to the fireplace sat the Saltzman's, Hope's still body laying on the sofa, head in Lizzie's lap. Josie and Penelope sat on the love seat nearby, Alaric and Caroline standing behind it.

Across the room, Adeline and her coven sat. The small witches sat on the sofas and seats, nursing steaming cups of tea, while the larger more intimidating figures stayed close to the back. At first, Josie thought it was before they didn't want to appear too scary, they were her to talk after all, but she soon realized it was because they were very much aware of the threats that the other students in the school were.

A couple hundred, witches werewolves and vampires were not something you turned a blind eye to.

Penelope's parents sat between the two groups, afraid to show complete affiliation with either. Penelope tried to ignore the fact her mother could hardly even look at her. The rest of the students were banished to their respective rooms for the evening, and though usually, early curfew was a time to be upset and bored, they were more than happy to be left out of whatever was going on.

A lot of the students knew that something was going on with the Saltzman twins and with Penelope and Hope but none of them knew the details, not even MG. They had seen them researching, studying, the had seen their friendship grow and even witnessed the 4 of them steal Alaric's car and run away to Penelope house, they had also witnessed Penelope come home a vampire.

"I only have one question really" Adeline spoke, placing her cup down on its saucer she crossed her legs, hand resting on her knee as she began.

"I want to know why you were offering up our coven as hosts to these... whatever they are" Looking pointedly at Penelope it was very clear that she expected no one but the new vampire to speak, so no one did. They sat in civil silence as Penelope cleared her throat rubbing one clamming hand on her jeans as she spoke.

"Because you can help them" her voice was low as she spoke, her grip tight on Josie's hand as she tried not to cower under the harsh gaze of her ex coven leader. They hated her, every one of them, she could practically taste the resentment rolling off them filling the room, making it harder to breathe, hard to concentrate on what mattered, keeping Josie safe, no matter how this turned out.

"Why would we do that?" Adeline's voice was as easy and casual as the moment she'd cracked down the front door. Not once had she shown a flicker of fear and doubt "Being here and in your presence alone is dangerous for us"

"Only because you made it that way" Penelope frowned at Adeline's lack of accountability "You did this, so you should fix it because it's the right thing to do" Penelope reasoned but it was no use, the Solus coven just gazed at her unmoved.

"How many people have to die for this to end? The curse has punished their coven for long enough, they're innocent" Penelope yelled finally, appalled by their lack of empathy "They have never harmed any of the Solus,"

"They harmed you" Adeline raised a suggestive eyebrow alluding to Penelope's now immortal state.

"That was my choice to make, they were completely unaware" threw back, her emotion s were running high, she could feel her blood boiling, pooling in her cheeks as her anger rose. Taking a few deeps breaths she pushed down the waves of rage filling her, one breath at a time restacking the wall fo control within her. This was her coven's first time seeing her as a vampire, she couldn't lose control, now, if she did there was no way they would help them.

"Aren't you sick of innocent people dying?" Her voice was lower now, less hysterical as Josie's hand squeezed hers reassuringly, the witch sensing the vampire's tension. "Aren't you tired of feuding and fighting? How can you live with yourself knowing one of these girls is going to die for no reason"

"You have no place here girl," A taller man stepped forward suddenly. Towering over the smaller short-haired woman he was a lot more intimidating. Though Josie and Lizzie doubted the woman's will to attack they didn't doubt his. "You are no longer part of this coven since you've changed species, you have no opinion"

His words fell on deaf ears, to Penelope anyway she knew he was just speaking in the moment. She knew where she belonged, and even if the coven did exile her, Penelope knew she always had a home in the Salvatore house. Penelope's father, on the other hand, didn't, stepping forward nose to nose with the figure, Josie no longer saw the threat from the Solus side. Penelope's father had always been intimidating, always quiet, always watching, but it wasn't until this moment that she had ever thought he was scary. Steam was practically coming from his nose as he stared down the man before him, his dark eyes faltering as Thomas' bore into his. 

"Whether you like it or not she will always be part of this coven" Thomas' voice was low and menacing as he whispered, before stepping back to his wife's side.

"The Gemini curse has run its course, it has stemmed the deaths of hundreds of people, my wife, and her siblings included." Alaric raised his hands calmingly, though his voice low and serious. "You may not have cast this curse personally, but if you ignore this opportunity to change this, then I will hold you all personally accountable for whatever happens after this."

"We don't want your power, or to be in charge, we just want them to be a part of your coven, to be safe. Surely that's the least you owe them"

"How are you planning on doing this?" Adeline's voice was easy as Alaric's request filled the room. "It is impossible"

"We are taking the original spell used in the Gemini curse to merge the twins and reversing it to merge the covens." Josie tried to explain quickly though coming up short. There was a lot of information to remember.

"My notes" Lizzie mumbled raising her eyes from Hope's still face. "Josie my notebook, it will explain" Unwilling to leave Hope's side Lizzie glanced at her sister desperately.

"I'll get it" Penelope answered her, and with that, she was gone, barely a whoosh of wind as she took off in milliseconds. Reappearing in less than five seconds Penelope ignored the groans and disgust of her ex coven as she flicked through the pages to produce the spell they had studied for hours.

"We have ash wood, Gemini blood, which we will mix with Solus to merge the covens, we have the-" Lizzie paused as she read the words from Penelope's hands.

"New moon, 4 days from now," Caroline clarified having finally found the information she needed, though she'd not had the time to tell them.

Adeline wasn't convinced.

"Your numbers are dwindling, 3 more members will have a positive impact on all of you" Alaric pointed out.

"3?" Adeline's brow furrowed at the number.

"The spell will work better with more Gemini blood," Caroline mumbled flicking through Lizzie notes absentmindedly, barely paying attention to Adeline's questions.

"But who's the other?" Adeline's said more pointedly, apparently alarmed by the prospect of another Gemini.

"Kai Parker" Josie mumbled quietly watching as her mother's head raised cautiously

The stunned silence that filled was deafening. A chill ran down Josie's neck as she watched the reaction tidal wave through the group before them.

"You're releasing Kai Parker?" Adeline's 

"How do you-"

"Of course we know who he is," Adeline scowled practically turning her nose up at his name "News of his actions spread through our coven overnight"

"Disgusting excuse for a witch" the murmurs echoed through the room igniting a slight unrest int he Solus coven.

"How could releasing Kai Parker possibly have a positive effect on any of us?" A voice came forward from the back asking the question seems all of them had.

"Kai's incessant want for power is his driving force, we are going to use that against him" Alaric began, his voice raised as he tried to regain the attention of the witches opposite him. "My daughter's similar abilities may curve his hatred for a while, but he will be barricaded in and misled long enough for us to get rid of him for good"

"For good?" Adeline smirked with a doubtful chuckle.

"For good" Alaric grunted jaw tight as he thought about the prospect of standing before Kai Parker once more. Oh what Alaric would do to gut that man.

"And how will you get him to listen?"

"We are going to offer him what he's always wanted," Josie spoke, her inside shrinking slightly as every eye in the room fell onto her. "A coven of witches to follow him, real witches, and two siphoners by his side. He won't be able to resist"

"But you said you don't want control"

"We don't, its a ruse" Josie smirked slightly, her eyes meeting her father's as he stepped forward once again.

"Offer Kai Parker redemption, welcome him back into the family with open arms, forgive him for his wrongdoings, make him believe that he has the power" Alaric was practically writhing at the words as they tumbled from his mouth. "And then strip him of his magic, of his coven, of his name."

"No magic equals desiccation," Caroline finished, her voice soft and serious as she remembered the hell she had put her and her friends through, she hated to admit it, even about the most heinous individual, but she would be happy to finally see him gone.

"Well, once we embed him in concrete and drop him into the middle of the lake" Alaric clarified with a dark chuckle. "We take from him what we need, and dispose of the rest"

For the first time, Adeline didn't seem so disinterested. Her empty expressionless eyes held a spark that seemed to engulf her whole body, head to toe. Leaning back silently her face turned to her coven, lips moving slightly Josie could tell that she was asking their advice.

In the silent room, Josie found her eyes falling astray until they fell on Penelope, her face stern and concentrating. She was listening to them. It was easy sometimes for Josie to forget the things Penelope could do now. But as the harshness of Penelope's face softened and corners of her mouth plucked up in a vague smile Josie's heart almost stopped.

"We'll help" Adeline's voice was surprisingly cheerful as the group simultaneously released their held breaths. Standing slowly Adeline's slim hand raised before her, her pale skin reflecting in the firelight as she stepped toward Alaric and Caroline. And with the gentle shaking of their hands, the deal was sealed.

Josie's soul felt elated. Standing cautiously beside Penelope they watched as the other members of the Solus coven came forward, their dark, hard faces now soft. Josie could hardly count all that hands that came forward the shake hers. And has Adeline finally gripped hers shaking in a friendly yet serious fashion Josie's eye met her up close for the first time. Staring into the soul of her new leader Josie was filled with nerves as she felt Penelope's hand squeeze hers reassuringly.

Stretching out her other hand to Lizzie, Josie watched as Adeline's hand wrapped around her sisters. Hardly able to tear her worried eyes away from Hope's unconscious form Lizzie struggled to may attention until finally, She eased Hope's head off her lap rising in respect.

Face to face with their leader Josie and Lizzie smiled sheepishly. They had never really been part of a coven before, their whole lives it had just been the two of them against the world. But Now these people before them, they were family, maybe not by blood, but by honour. And once the spell was complete and the Covens were merged, they would be bound, for life.

"Welcome to the Coven" Adeline smiled ruefully, her words, the sealing deal of their agreement.

All the twins could do now was Hope the spell would be successful.

______________________

An hour of introduction had passed. Penelope made sure that every witch from her coven had been introduced to Josie and though they were hesitant at first to be around the new vampire, they soon realized that she was the same girl they had watched grow up and her whole life.

Josie had been surprised to see just how many young witches the coven held. There was Edith, a short redhead who struggle to make eye contact, she was a little cooky but Josie liked her, she seemed to get along well with Penelope. Josie was even surprised when Edith teased Penelope about "finally getting g her girl back"

It seemed a lot of the coven knew about her, just not where she came from. Next was, Alexander or Xander had Penelope had called him, who shook Josie's hand warmly with both his own. He had a rich southern accent accompanied by a splatter of freckles across his nose and cheeks, a shock of dark hair and a sprinkling of stubble across his jaw. There was a sweet, boyish charm to him, he seemed the type of boy you wouldn't hesitate to bring home to meet your parents. So much so that Penelope warned him to "Stay in your lane" as they'd parted ways. Although it seemed serious at first, Josie quickly chuckled as Xander's fist connected playfully with Penelope's upper arm.

"Does this mean I can no longer beat you in fights?" He had chuckled prancing from toe to toe, arms raised in the Irish fighting stance.

"I dunno does it" Penelope voice suddenly came from behind his shoulder, jumping forward in shock he practically took Josie cleanout as he witnessed the marvels of Penelope's new abilities for the first time.

"Careful vampire girl, you don't want to get exiled" he joked afterwards, and though it sort of rubbed Josie the wrong way. It was clear Penelope knew he was kidding, they were close, a thought that made Josie happy.

Lizzie though respectful and kind had opted to stay by Hope's side. She was happy to watch her sister mingle and to explain the spell to Adeline and a few of her higher members but Lizzie stayed seated, Hope's head on her lap, a blanket now draped over the two of them.

"What did you do to her?" Lizzie hummed softly as Adeline looked over her notes.

"She will wake soon dear, don't worry, no harm was done, just a good long rest" Adeline mumbled her eyes on the sheets as Lizzie ran a gentle hand through Hope's hair.

"These notes are impressive" Adeline admitted as she flicked the page revealing a detailed graph of ratios and spell components. "You did this"

"Penelope found the lead" Lizzie admitted glanced toward Penelope, a grin on her face as she watched Josie show some witches how she siphons. "We all helped with the research, though Hope did a lot, I organized it all"

"You're very organized" Adeline chuckled as she ran her finger down the colour coded tabs that stuck out of the side of the notebook, her eyes cast over the colour coded titles and spells that filled its pages.

"It keeps me calm, disorganization makes me anxious" Lizzie mumbled quietly her foot bouncing beneath her nervous. She couldn't stop his eyes from glancing toward Hope.

"What are these names?" Adeline mumble softly drawing Lizzie's eyes back the notebook.

"Oh, they're our loved ones." Lizzie pointed across the page. "My mom's husband, mine and Josie's biological mother and Hope's parents, they're our resurrections"

"Resurrections?"

"To reverse the sacrifices made" Lizzie frowned slightly, the furrowed brow and look of confusion on the faces of the Solus coven before her making her nervus "Take 6 souls with spears of ash wood"

"You mean the sacrifice of Solus souls?" Adeline frowned

Lizzie's stomach dropped. The slack jaws of her sister and her parents were enough to confirm. She wasn't hearing things, she wasn't hallucinating. Though, despite the crashing down the seemed to be the world around her Lizzie felt something else completely.

"I'm sorry, you thought-"

"That the sacrifices were blood sacrifices" Alaric mumbled, his crumbled figure perched on the arm of the sofa trying so hard to keep himself together.

"6 Solus witches gave up their souls for the spell" Adeline explained "They lived long and happy lives, though because of that spell, once they passed away, they would never be able to find peace. They dipped into the other side, planting their souls their for eternity"

"So no resurrections?" Josie shook her head sadly. "How could we reverse that?"

"Perhaps there is a way" Edith stepped forward explaining in her quirky little way. "Of enacting temporary Ressurection"

"The Solus Sacrifices spent about an hour on the other side," Adeline nodded, they could practically see her mind working as she thought out the spell in her mind.

"So we could pull souls from the other side, for an hour?" Caroline questioned softly, unwilling to give up on her last chance to see the man she loved. 

"Exactly, it would be an exact retrograde of the spell" Edith nodded, her mouth stretching into an over-excited grin in comparison to the atmosphere of the room.

"I truly am sorry," sincerity laced Adeline's voice as her eyes grew soft and sorrowful "Perhaps the spell was misleading, but surely a reclaimed hour with a lost loved one is better than none."

Adeline was right. Lizzie had to admit it, an hour with them was more than they had a few weeks ago. And with the Solus on board, it was hard to not be grateful.

Instead, she was just thankful that Hope was asleep. Thankful that Hope hadn't heard the words that just filled the room with crushing grief. Brushing Hope's hair behind her ear, Lizzie cradled her head in her lap. She looked peaceful, happy even, her usual serious features, soft and relaxed as she dozed off, completely oblivious to the world.

Lizzie had seen Hope sleeping a hundred times. She'd made habit of staying over a couple of times a week and maybe it was because her mind raced constantly and never seemed to turn off, or maybe it was the mere fact that Hope Mikaelson was laying beside her but Lizzie would always wake first. With a fake cough here or there, or a soft elbow Lizzie would try to wake her, not able to wait for the moment where they could chat again. But this time it was different.

Lizzie wanted Hope to stay asleep, to stay oblivious and happy. She dreaded the moment Hope would wake and she would have to tell her.

Josie's gentle sobs filled the air as Lizzie watched her turn into the arms of Penelope. And though surprising Lizzie hadn't doubted it for a minute, Josie and Penelope were meant for each other, they all knew that and despite their grievances, Lizzie was just thankful that Josie had someone there for her. Lizzie's heart stung at the sight of Caroline's tears, they streamed freely as she tucked herself against the chest of Alaric, his stony face revealing his fight with his emotions.

Though Lizzie herself hardly felt a thing. She knew that later she would. Lizzie knew that when Hope finally woke and expected Lizzie to explain to her everything she had missed that her heart would shatter.

Hope was good and kind and strong and she deserved better than the plate life had given her. She took care of her friends, she gave up her time to help them, she never hesitated to jump into a fight to protect them, a fact that had led to her current state. Hope had lost so much, and finally, she was getting something back, for what, only to lose them again. To be left alone and sad, to have no family to care for her, no one in the world.

No, Lizzie wouldn't allow it.

Hope Mikaelson, deserved better, and Lizzie Saltzman was going to give it to her. No matter what it took.


	8. Part 8

Hope had been unconscious for hours now, "Sleeping" Adeline said, but there was something a little too still about the way she looked, something unnatural. 

Moved to Lizzie room by Alaric, a soft creaking of the bouncing floorboard under Lizzie's leg filled the room as she waited, in silence. And with every moment that passed, it got harder, every minute that flew by Lizzie's thoughts raced with the images of her breaking Hope's heart, every moment she felt like her head was-

"Oh thank god!" practically jumping to her feet Lizzie watched with relief as Hope's eyes gazed around the room groggily. Settling down on the bedside she waited as Hope's glassy eyes focused on the familiar covers of Lizzie's bed before flitting around the room and finally, meeting Lizzie's.

"Hey" Lizzie sighed, a soft smile tugging at her lips as Hope rubbed her sleepy eyes like a child.

"Hi" Hope's soft, groggy voice made Lizzie's stomach jump as she stretched momentarily, her body aching from the prolonged artificial sleep she'd been forced into.

"It's just a bump" Lizzie mumbled as Hope winced, her fingers tenderly brushing the quickly healing bruise on her hairline. "The nurse checked it out"

"What happened? Are they still here?" Hope sat up a little too quickly, her head spinning as the memories of the coven of witches and how easily they had knocked her out cold filled her mind. 

"Hope, relax its sorted everything is okay, please take it easy okay" It felt weird for Lizzie, dancing around Hope on eggshells like she could break any moment. Lizzie had never seen Hope like this, weak and healing. It felt strange, but not unexpected Adeline warned her she would need a few hours to get back to normal, even as a tribrid.

"What happened?" Hope questioned as Lizzie stood, taking a few steps away from the bed, with her back to Hope she took a few moments to steady herself before she spoke.

"They agreed." Lizzie blurted as, turning on her heel she turned to watch the expression on Hope's face change from a pained winced to a surprises grin.

"They agreed?" Hope beamed sitting up slowly pushing the duvet off her legs.

"Then what is it, Liz?" Hope's voice was groggy as she slid her legs off the side of the bed. "Lizzie?"

Lizzie's heart stung as she paced forward plopping herself back on the bed, Hope could practically see the nerves and irritation radiating off Lizzie's body. Watching in surprise as Lizzie's hand slipped into her own a pit of dread filled Hope's stomach as she began to speak.

"It's the spell, we got the pieces wrong"

Taking a deep breath Lizzie quelled the last of her nerves and began to explain. As the words spilt from her mouth, her hand subconsciously tightening around Hope's she hoped she was explaining it right. 

Hope's eyes hardly reacted at all. Her face was deadpan and neutral, her posture steady and strong. For a moment Lizzie thought she hadn't heard her.

"Hope?" Lizzie pushed hoping for some indication that Hope was understanding or even hearing her "Did you hear me? Do you understand?"

"I understand Lizzie" Hope's murmured defeatedly, pulling her hand from Lizzie's grip she ran it through her hair. For a moment a brief feeling of relief filled Lizzie as Hope seemed to finally be reacting. Though instead of angry cursing or even tears Hope did something different. Heaving a sigh Hope rose from the bedside, walking steadily-ish to the table where she plonked herself before a book. Lizzie blinked in disbelief as the pages flicked before her and Hope eyes scanned them one by one. 

"Hope what are you doing?" Lizzie exasperated, her frustration bubbling to a full boil.

"Work Lizzie" Hope answered easily plucking a pen from the table a little too nonchalantly. 

"Hope, please for one minute just give it a rest with the merge!" Lizzie grabbed the tribrid wrists stopping her hand in its tracks. "Just- just, talk to me, please"

"I can't Lizzie!" Hope pulled her hands from her grip. Her hope had fallen through, how ironic, Hope thought perhaps she should have expected this, nothing ever seemed to go her way, how did she think she was really going to get her parents back? 

"I can't stop okay if I stop I have to think about it- and if I think about it I-" Hope stammered her hands moving frantically before her.

"Good" Lizzie thought, finally she was getting the right reaction. Hope should be angry she should be upset, and she should show it. Of course, Lizzie knew Hope felt these things on the inside, Lizzie knew Hope felt responsible for their deaths, that Hope beat herself up over it every day. But Lizzie wasn't going to let her to that to herself anymore, even if it meant her turning on her.

"Hope you can talk to me, you know this" Lizzie pleaded watching as Hope pushed her chair out aggressively beginning to pace the small space between Josie and Lizzie's bed. "You're hurting Hope please"

"Why should I?" Hope's eyes were fiery with anger as she ran her hands through her hair "So I can build my hopes back up? So I can allow back in this feeling just for it to get shattered again and again? I'm sick of it!"

"That's good! You're talking, that's goo-"

"Good?" Hope arched an eyebrow interrupting Lizzie bluntly "No Lizzie, it's not. Just because you keep doing this to yourself doesn't mean I will too"

Lizzie stopped in her tracks, Hope's words, a little too laced with venom, hitting her like a punch in the chest.

"What do you mean?"

"The merge Lizzie!" Hope threw her arms down by her side in anger, her flitter crumbling away with every beat of her racing rage-filled heart. "I won't allow myself to treat my parent's deaths like you treat the merge"

Lizzie was dumbfounded and now entirely offended.

"And how exactly do I treat the merge?" her words thick with attitude as she watched Hope deliberating, it was clear Hope was speaking merely from anger and meant nothing she was saying, but Lizzie was interested to see what she had to say.

"Every lead every glimmer of something positive and you allow yourself to build up hope and every time you have to pick yourself up again when it falls through and you're back to square one"

"Its called having a positive attitude Hope" Lizzie threw back at her "The merge is going to happen, we all know that, what's wrong with having hope?"

Shaking her head Hope turned her back on the blonde unable to listen to the nonsense she spewed yet Lizzie kept talking.

"I can barely keep myself in check as it is Hope, you know that. You've been helping me this whole time, tell me honestly do you think I'll ever be able to beat Josie in the merge?" Lizzie half yelled. Hope was quiet now as she turned her burning eyes boring into Lizzie's now equally as angered. "I've been searching for a fix for this, for a way out since the moment my father told us. Don't you dare tell me I haven't"

"This is not about me Lizzie. How is it possible that I care more about this than you?" Hope disregarded her words with a shake of her head

"Yes, it is about you because you won't let yourself be happy!" Lizzie finally burst, the words that ha been dancing on the tip of her tongue since the moment Hope stood up and buried herself in her books. 

"You're afraid that for one moment you might build up some positive emotion only for it to be smashed" Lizzie's rose with every word that left her lips. Her chest was tight, her throat constricted as she tried desperately to hold in the waves of magic that were racing through her body. She didn't like this feeling, she didn't like fighting with Hope. Hope was the one who was supposed to bring her back to herself, Hope was the one that held her down, that made her feel better, that helped her keep control. Hope wasn't supposed to make her feel so out of control.

"You're failing classes Hope, you're pumping all your energy into the merge so you don't have to think for one minute about yourself or your pain and I won't let you do it anymore" Lizzie breathed deeply centring herself. "You didn't even like us last year, can't you see how invested you are?"

Hope could hear Lizzie's voice practically begging her to listen, to let the sense in, to let her help. But it wasn't as easy as that, Lizzie made it sound easy, grief seemed to be the only thing in the world Hope couldn't deal with.

"I know its hard Hope." Sighing softly Lizzie wiped tears from her blurry eyes. She didn't have the energy to try to hide them from Hope."Every day for the last 3 months, you gathered us up like children and we dug deeper and deeper into that hole of research and every lead we found turned out to be nothing Hope. Nothing! For months!" Hiccuping over her words Lizzie gave up plonking herself down in the bedside she buried her head in her hands, sobs overcoming her. "So excuse me for being happy that we may finally have found what we were looking for."

Hope's gut pulled at her. The rage that filled her moments ago now dissipated leaving her filled with waves of guilt. Her heart aches at the sight of Lizzie tears, at the shakes in her hands at the quiver of her lip, but before she could speak Lizzie continued.

"It's not fun, having your hopes fucking shattered every day Hope I know that. It's not fun waking up day after day knowing that your dying, but I have to do it. So I can feel like I'm trying, so when this finally does kill one of us I can say I tried every lead and never gave up. Yes it fucking sucks and yes I hate every moment of my life since I found about about it but it's worth it Hope"

"Is it worth it Lizzie?" Hope's voice was softer now as she settled down beside her on the bedside, her heart fluttering as their shoulders brushed. 

"Every day it may be painful Hope, finding nothing and falling deeper into that trap, into the cycle, but what about the day we do finally find something?" Lizzie sniffled sitting back, standing now she faced Hope, the tribrids sad eyes watching her as she knelt before her, their eyes level, hands lacing together desperately.

"What about the moment we finally figure this all out, what about the moment that spell finished and its all over. What about the moment you finally find some happiness and this time it stays for good, you don't think that would be worth it then?" Lizzie's eyes pleaded with Hope until finally, a wave of relief filled her at the sight of Hope's welling eyes.

"Why are you saying all this?" Hope sniffled wiping her eyes aggressively.

"Because I care, Hope, I don't want you to wallow in grief for the rest of your life" Lizzie's hands resting on her lap as she watched the once strong and stern Hope Mikaelson fall apart before her. 

"You lost the two most important people in your life Hope, and your heartbroken even still and that's okay, that is okay Hope." Wiping away Hope's tears she maintained eye contact hoping somehow Hope would hear the truth behind her words and finally take them in "But it's also okay to let hope back in. It's worth it, You are worth it Hope you deserve happiness"

Hope sobs had turned to frantic rambles, her tears streaming down her face as Lizzie could only watch 

"You're right, I'm sorry Lizzie" Hope hiccuped choking on her sobs as apologies rushed from her lips. "I didn't mean whats I said, I'm sorry Lizzie"

"I know Hope," Lizzie silenced her quickly, pulling Hope trembling figure into her arms Lizzie held her as tight as she could "I know you didn't, I forgive you" 

Whispering soft reassuring words into Hope's hair Lizzie held her for what felt like hours. Crawling back on the bed she let Hope curl up against her chest and sob out every bit of sadness she needed. And though it tore a hole in Lizzie's chest to see Hope so upset, Lizzie was glad Hope finally let out the pain she held inside.

The day passed slowly after that.

Hope and Lizzie stayed in bed where soon after her tears stopped Hope dozed off once more. Lizzie wondered how it was possible for someone to sleep soon after waking from a magical coma, nevertheless, the didn't disturb her, even when Josie walked in.

Josie hadn't been surprised to see them together, she had only been surprised to see the puffiness of both their eyes and the sorrowful look on her sisters face. In hushed tones, she let Lizzie know of the plans to retrieve Kai from the prison world that afternoon and wasn't surprised when Lizzie declined, deciding to give both herself and Hope the night off they both needed.

Gathering a few of her things, Josie left them alone, understanding that neither of them was in the right state to help.

It seemed nobody was dealing with any of this well. Unable to stomach the tension that filled that room, Josie craved peace, she craved the silence of her room and the warmth of her sheets. She craved the control that sleep brought her in such volatile times.

Wandering through the hallways robotically she relished the feeling of her dormant hands, no magic filled her veins, not for days now, and she had never felt better.

"Come in" Josie smiled at the chirpiness of 

Pushing the familiar door before her.

"Pen, can I stay here tonight, Lizzie and Hope are in our room" The lie flowed easily from the tp of Josie's tongue, maybe it was wrong, but Josie just wanted an excuse to spend some time with her.

"Of course," Penelope beamed, popping the cap on her pen. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay" Josie mumbled softly "What are you doing?"

"Check listing, I'm taking a page from Lizzie's book," Penelope chuckled, opening her arms slightly she welcomed Josie onto the bed, and though surprised when Josie immediately nestled into her front Penelope didn't resist. "I talked to Adeline about what we should be expecting during the merge"

"What did she say?" Josie murmured as Penelope got comfortable, resting her back against Josie's chest so the taller girl could see over her shoulder Penelope felt content.

"It's going to be rough" Penelope mumbled softly, "But you didn't answer my question, how are you really doing?"

Josie silent hesitation was enough.

"Another panic attack?" Penelope mumbled her fingers absentmindedly playing with the tips of Josie's hair.

"It wasn't that bad" Josie dismissed Penelope concern easily.

"An okay panic attack is still a panic attack Jojo" Penelope pointed out grimly moving her arm so Josie could turn slightly to see her better. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"I think it was just all the people you know?" Josie admitted remembering the strange looks she'd gotten as she'd half fled the common room.

Penelope nodded, "They can be a lot, that's okay though, and you feel better?"

"Just a little drained" Josie leaned her head on Penelope's collarbone dejectedly.

"I know now might not be the best time," Penelope paused, though eager the share her information "But I think I have a theory about what the compulsion did, to you I mean"

"Really?" Josie perked up a little

"Yeah, but it can wait if you're tired" Penelope reassured her. IT had been a long day for everyone, Penelope didn't want to make Josie's state worse by overloading her with information.

"No, I want to know"

"Do you remember if you had any magic siphoned at the time it happened?" Penelope started slowly, she tried not to think of that day much, it was a black stain on her life that she cared not to relive. But for Josie's sake, she had begun some research and thought she had found some sort of explanation.

"No, I don't think I did, I was magicless for the game, Lizzie was the one who put you down, she wanted to use the magic to cheat, I didn't want to" Josie answered solemnly, her opinions on that day were much the same as Penelope's, she cared not to remember either.

"Why?"

"So as a siphoner witch, you line on the very thin line between a witch and human" Penelope began slowly allowing Josie to picture what she was describing." Imagine you standing with one foot on either side of the line"

"When you siphon magic essentially you move both feet onto the witch side, and when you are magic free you move both onto the human side. When I compelled you, you were essentially human" Penelope pointed out.

"How does that explain-?"

"Witches cannot be compelled Jo," Penelope continued elaborating for the tired girl's sake. "When you siphon magic and step to the witch side, whatever is left of my compulsion within your witch mind fights back and makes you react the way you do"

"Huh," Josie hummed interestedly "So my magic is reacting to what's left of your magic?"

"Basically" Penelope nodded watching the look on Josie's face closely as she processed the information slowly.

"And how do we stop that from happening?" Josie piped up after a second her confused doe eyes making Penelope's heart jump

"I'm not sure yet" Penelope admitted sadly, "But I'll find a way, I promise"

"I know you will" Josie smiled gently. that was something Josie had always admired about Penelope, her willingness to fix her mistakes.

"Do you think I could squeeze in a quick nap before we invite this psychopath into our school?" Josie asked suddenly yawning like a child.

"Of course" Penelope chuckled as Josie tucked her head under Penelope's chin. Pulling the duvet over them Penelope wrapped her arms protectively around Josie's figure. "I'll wake you up in 30 minutes" breathing in the scent of Josie's shampoo Penelope hoped she didn't fall asleep too.

"Sounds great to me, thanks Pen" Josie's lips kissed tenderly on the base of Penelope's neck, her eyelashes tickling her delicately. Settling down in the covers a gentle silence fell over them, the quiet sound of their breaths filling the room and contentness in their hearts and more happiness than Penelope had felt in months. Running her hands through Josie's hair she soaked in the sensation, thankful to have yet another day with the girl she loved.

"Sleep well, Jojo"

_____________________

As Penelope had promised, with gentle shakes and quiet whispers she woke Josie in time for the spell. Leaving Penelope room they returned to the living area hand in hand, partially because Josie was nervous but mostly so she could siphon the magic needed for the spell.

They were the last people it seemed to join the group. Adeline and her select few stood by the fireplace, murmuring quietly between themselves. Alaric and Caroline sat by the coffee table.

"Where are Lizzie and Hope" Alaric question softly finally spotting the two girls entering the room. Shaking her head solemnly Josie answered him, even with that one single motion he knew not to bother them.

"Okay let's get started"

"What's that?" Josie eyed a metallic contraption that sat in Adeline's hand as she made her way to her position in the circle.

"The ascendant. The tool made to put people in and take people out" her father explained seriously as he stood back

"Bennet blood" Adeline held up a small vial of dark liquid. Tipping a few drops onto the stone in the centre of the ascendant she held a hand out to Josie. "Just repeat after me okay"

Nodding Josie watched as Adeline eyes fells closed, concentration fill her face as she began to chant.

Glancing one wary eye toward Penelope who met her with a serious yet encouraging smile from her position leaning against the door frame, Josie followed suit. 

"Carpite ex Gemini in solo tuto creditur. Redeant sunto praevalebis." Adeline began slowly allowing Josie time to learn to words before she joined. 

Shutting her eyes Josie focused her mind before allowing the words to roll off her tongue. Chanting them felt sort of wrong like she was enacting some terrible thing, but as their power swell and the room grew cold around them Josie knew that they needed this to work, that if they to ever have their chance at stopping the merge it had to be done. With one final push, she willed her power to pull, Kai, from the prison world until finally, the room fell still. 

Opening her eyes Josie looked around in confusion her eyes instinctive shooting toward Penelope who to Josie's confusion was watching the back corner of the room intently. Turning quickly Josie followed her gaze.

And then, where once the room was empty sat a man. The stories her parents had told them of his heinous acts, seemed implausible, Kai seemed useless, in this form anyway.

"The room is sealed" Adeline's voice was stern and disapproving as she looked over Kai closely. 

"You can wake him whenever you want but whenever you do, do not touch him, can and will siphon you to the point of death, even in this state" Tossing the ascendant to Alaric who caught with a disapproving looks Adeline gathered her people and left, heading toward their newfound room on the opposite win of the school. 

And then they were alone, Josie, Penelope, Alaric and Caroline, with the man who had caused so much grief and pain for the Saltzman family. 

As her father pulled up a chair to stand watch and her mother left soundlessly Josie watched the still figure before her. And she hated to admit, but by the time Penelope's hand laced with her and silently lead her toward her room, to Josie, chained to a chair, ashen and desiccated. 

Kai Parker seemed, harmless.

________________

Hello everyone,

In these current trying and uncertain times, I would like to wish all of you safety and good health. 

The world is facing something unprecedented and scary, but don't let that change your basic human instinct. 

Humans care, that's what we do best. So take care of your loved ones and the vulnerable people around you, call your grandparents to tell them you love them and help wherever you can, whether that's at a local food drive, giving blood or simply staying home.

For any of you with compromised immune systems, please stay safe and don't put yourself in vulnerable situations, every life on this planet matters and it is up to us to save as many as we can.

It has been a strange few days, especially regarding the essential global cancelling of my country's national holiday St. Patrick's Day. Here in Ireland, we are not doing to bad, but unfortunately, we are only at the beginning of our fight against COVID-19.

I hope this chapter can bring some distraction to any of you in lockdown or self-quarantine. I hope to write some more soon, as I myself have been laid off work and have started isolation along with my family.

My love and good wishes to you all.

Thank you for your support, and Love always,

Katie x


	9. Part 9

The next morning was first for Josie, her mind clear. She was not surrounded in the cloud of unease and volatility she had become so accustomed to, alone in Penelope's bed she was okay, for the first time in weeks.

The room was warm and bright, filled with the heat of the late summer sun, and as she slid the curtains open noting the absence of Penelope's shoes by the door, Josie basked in the feeling on her skin. The trees outside the window swayed within the flow and ebb of the breeze, the sun through framed by light fluffy clouds never once faltered, it's light shining through them easily. The ground of the campus before her was green and flourishing and as green as... 

Where was her favourite green-eyed girl? Glancing at the bedside clock she noted the time, 12:30, Penelope had probably been up for hours, it was Saturday after all. She was probably getting lunch or sparing with Hope by the lake. Pulling on some of the first clothes her hands found Josie pulled on her own shoes easily slipping through Penelope door, a smile on her face.

Upon stepping out the door, one thing became immediately clear to Josie. The air in the hallway was significantly colder than in Penelope's room. The warm colours that reflected the sunlight turned cold and blue within the shadows. Shaking away the itching feeling on the back of her neck Josie noted the open doors which lined the hall end to end. The windows were all open, Josie told herself shaking away the confusion crumple in her brow. It was a lovely day, why not make the most of the fresh air.

Tugging her shirt tight around her waist Josie continued down the hall, peeking her head through open doorways into empty bedrooms, not so much as a book or sock out a place. Biting her lip nervously she passed Hope's room, its abandoned neatness, not a surprise, Hope had stayed with Lizzie that night anyway. 

The absolute silence of the hallways made her shiver as she continued, passing a few more random student rooms, next up was Kaleb, door wide open, curtain flowing in the breeze, bed made perfectly, and then MG's room, spotlessly clean for the first time since he'd moved in. Josie swallowed her steps picking up her pace dropping her arms she was jogging now having forgotten about the cold, skidding to a stop outside her and Lizzie's room. This time Josie couldn't push away the bubbling feeling within herself.

"Lizzie?" the words burst from her lips as she whipped her head around desperately searching fr any sign of her sister, or even Hope. But there not nothing, not so much as a crumble in the bedsheets. Runnin her hand through her hair for the first tie Josie admitted that something was wrong, something was really wrong. Silently listing of the next people she should check on and places, she paced the small space before her. 

Her mom and dad, in their offices, Hope and Lizzie in the greenhouse, Penelope by the lake, MG and Kaleb in the gym or cafeteria, Landon in the library, at least one of them, had to be here right, there at least had to be a sign.

Taking a few deep breaths Josie settled herself willing herself to continue her search until something else caught her attention. Apart from the thumping of her heart, and the flow of summer breeze, Josie could hear something else now, growing and growing in volume as it weaved its way through the hallway toward her.

Without hesitation she heading toward it weaving her way through the hallways, bounding down the stairway like a gazelle until finally, she was close enough to distinguish what it was, or what they were, a multitude of sounds, a collection repeated over and over and over.

It was applause.

Bursting through the doors oft he common area she skidded to a halt, relief filling her as the eyes of the people she'd been looking for all gazed at her with smiles. Hope, Alaric, Caroline, MG, Kaleb and Penelope, among others, their faces full of joy as they clapped methodically. Though her relief was short-lived and as she stepped into the room moving closer to the safety they seemed to offer her, and for the first time, she saw their faces. Smiling of course, though their lips were pulled too tight, stretched unnaturally over their lips in grimace like grins. Glancing between them Josie could see it in their faces, in the unnatural robotic clap of their hands, in the silent screaming of their eyes and pain they held.

"Nice of you to finally join us" a deep voice cut through the cacophony silencing every last one in an instant, though their smiles stayed, beaming at Josie "Congratulations Josette!"

"Lizzie" how hadn't she noticed her within the crowd. Crumbled on the floor like a doll Lizzie was still and silent. Falling to her knees at her side Josie shook her, cupping her face in her hand patting it softly, met with a thin trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth Josie willed Lizzie open eyes to focus, to blink, to show any sign of life.

"What did you do!?" A feral sounding wail left her lips as she fumbled with Lizzie neck searching for a pulse, and as her tear-filled eyes saw him for the first time, filled with blatant rage and hatred, she found nothing. "You monster what did you do!?"

"What did I do?" Kai chuckled gesturing to himself playfully, unbothered by the scene before him or the witness he had surely gathered. "Oh no sweetie, what did you do?"

"What?!" Josie stood now, stepping over her sister's lifeless body, rage leaking from her every pore, a soul hand out before her as she thrust forward every ounce of magic within her "I didn't do this!"

"Why of course you did!" Kai threw his arms, grinning ear to ear, his eyes wide and maniacal as he chuckled softly watching as Josie failed to even move a paper in the room. "Why do you think you have no magic left. You used it all to kill Lizzie!"

Grabbing her hand roughly Kai thrust it in the air his eyes wide and enthusiastic as the words bellowed from his chest. But Josie could no longer hear him, she could hear nothing, but the thumping of her heart and her shallow breathes. Her hand trapped in his grasp waved above her triumphantly as she felt the knees go weak, though he didn't let her crumble. Holding her up mercilessly Kai bellowed with laughter as he pranced around her as if presenting the winner of a competition, and in a way he was. Through tear-filled eye Josie watched as her family began to clap once more, their gruesome smiles never faltering, their pained eyes staring through her as if, not one recognised her. and at that moment Josie died inside.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present the winner of the merge, Josie Saltzman!"

______________________

A horrid desperate gasp filled the air as Josie felt her body go stiff. Her breath was ragged, her skin clammy as she shot bolt upright. The dark shadows of the room took her off guard as she searched them desperately for a sense of familiarity. Her minds eyes could see the danger in every shadow and nook around her, behind the bathroom door, in a wardrobe, under the bed, outside the window. Clutching the sheets to her chest she sucked in a huge breath slowly, before pushing every bit of fear away from her, releasing it in a sigh of relief as her eyes finally settled on the peaceful sleeping figure of Penelope Park beside her. Eyes closed delicately, lips parted slightly as she drifted in slumber, short hair sticking up like a bush, not one bit the wiser of what had just happened right beside her. 

It had been a dream, it took Josie a while to convince herself of that. Everything that she had just experienced was the mere cruel conjurings of her own damaged self conscious. Leaning back on the pillow Josie tried to shake the last oft he petrified feeling within her and soon enough just as any other time this happened her heartbeat slowed, her breaths returned to normal, well maybe it had been the delicate touch of Penelope as she had cuddled back into her that helped this time, but either way she was okay. There was only one feeling left bothering her, a soft niggle of thirst in the back of her throat.

"Penelope?" Josie mumbles sleepily trying to disengage herself from her grip and after a moment she managed to free herself without waking her.

The old hardwood floor was cold and stinging as it seeped up Josie's legs. And after tucking Penelope back under the covers, she grabbed one of her cardigans from the back of Penelope's chair bringing it with her. The warmth of Penelope had left her immediately. Glancing toward her sleeping figure Josie hoped she wouldn't wake while she was gone, she knew how Penelope was and if she woke and Josie wasn't anywhere to be seen she would panic. Inching her way across the room Josie silently pulled down the door handle opening it slightly, just enough to allow a shaft of light to cut through the room. And slipping out into the dimly lit hallway Josie was alone.

Not a sound filled the hallway as she stopped, taking one moment of silence to listen for Penelope's breathing to make sure she was still asleep. And after a quiet rustle of sheets, Penelope getting comfortable she guessed, there was silence. Josie was tempted to join her but her throat felt like sandpaper and she couldn't resist the urge to drink.

Tiptoeing through the hallways Josie wasn't too worried about getting caught. Lights out was at 10 pm, and it was around 3 am now, whoever was patrolling was definitely gone to sleep also.

Taking a deep breath Josie tried to settle her racing heart. Josie hadn't had a dreamlike that in months, since before Summer in fact. Only this time it was different, she had never dreamt about Kai before.

Slipping soundlessly down the stairs she made her way toward the kitchen. She didn't allow herself to look into the common area as she passed, afraid the sight of Kai sitting in that chair would frighten her once more, instead, flicking on the light switch she entered the kitchen. Wincing slightly the bright sterile light shining off every reflective surface in the room. Pacing toward the press she plucked a glass from its spot filling it with icy water from the fridge.

Gulping down the soothing liquid she leaned easily against the counter, her heart finally returning to its resting pace. Sipping silently Josie relished the silence that surrounded her, the school had been so busy so packed full of people since the semester started, the silence was nice. But soon the tiled floor beneath her feet and the empty air around her grew cold and Josie craved the heat of her bed. Refilling her glass once more she left turning the lights off behind her as she went. 

Josie had never been afraid of the dark, waltzing through the pitch black with ease she headed back toward the stairs. Granting herself one quick glance toward the common area, she regretted it immediately. The shining glint caught her eyes immediately, a reflection from the fire, but of what? Stopping in her tracks she looked a little closer. Kai was there sat silent and still in his chair, still ashen, which filled her with relief, it was what the other person in the room that sparked fear and confusion in her.

"Dad?" she mumbled taking him in cautiously. Alaric was sitting pin straight on a chair in the corner, eyes dark and serious, though framed with dark tired circles, his hand gripping the crossbow before him tightly. Her father looked demented. "What are you doing?"

"Standing guard" His voice was low and dangerous as he answered her easily, not even glancing her way.

"But he's desiccated" Josie frowned stepping forward

"I know he is, but he's still in there, he knows what's going on and where he is," Alaric explained quietly "I was afraid he would attempt to siphon the floor, I couldn't just leave him here"

Josie decided to ignore the hint of insanity in his voice. She knew how hard this was for him, she knew what kai had done to him, she guessed her father's reaction was spot on.

"How old is he? He looks young," Josie stammered, hugging her cardigan to her stomach to hold in as much heat as she could as she watched the still figure before her, a question that had danced on her tongue since the moment she'd seen him bursting forward.

"Kai was 22 when he was trapped in his prison world, he stayed that age paused in time, and he was that age when he turned too."

Leaning forward Josie looked a little closer, she could see it, even under the horrendous decay of his skin and statue-like form he was merely a young man, only a couple years older than her. For a moment Josie almost...

Leaping back in shock almost spilling her water, Josie had to stifle her yelp as his eyes fluttered open suddenly boring into her own filled with rage.

"Don't Josette, don't you dare feel bad for him" her eyes snapped back to her father, her eyes full of shock at the tone of his voice and the use of her full name. "He is a killer, a remorseless monster, his hands are covered in the blood of his entire family, your entire family, of the countless others he killed without reason and the countless attempts he made at all of our lives"

Stepping away warily. Josie glanced between her father and Kai. The tension that filled the room was pal[pable, the anger that filled them both pulsating like a heartbeat. 

This was not the right place for her, especially now in such a fragile state. Turning her back on her father leaving him alone and silent his eyes trained on the caged lion before him, a crossbow firmly in his grip, Josie left.

Trying desperately to still the shaking of the glass in her hand she paced through the hallways hugging her cardigan to her stomach. Her heart was racing once more, filling her with an unease which made her feel sick. Seeing Penelope's door at the end of the hall her pace picked up until finally, she reached it pushing it open. Shutting it hard without thinking she rested her forehead against the closed surface drawing in steady, desperate breaths.

"Josie?" Penelope's sleepy voice came from behind her "You okay?"

Cursing her fear for making her reckless Josie drew a final breath before answering turning to face her slowly.

"Just getting a drink Pen" Josie reassured softly, but Penelope could see through her facade.

Sitting up surrounded by a mess of sheets, her hair standing up on end, Penelope watched cautiously as Josie wandered across the room setting her glass down on the table.

"Jo?" she rubbed her eyes pushing the duvet off scrambling to her feet. "What is it?"

"I just- I had a nightmare... and I saw him... and his eyes... same" Josie stuttered quietly unable to form a coherent thought, wincing as the soft footsteps of Penelope behind her grew close. Josie didn't like to have people around her when she was like this. Wincing slightly as the sensation of Penelope's hand met her arm Josie cursed herself once more. Why did she have to come here, why did she do that she knew what was gonna happen, she knew! "I'm sorry Pen, I'm okay really"

"No your not" Penelope shook her head softly, even in her sleepy state Penelope could see how upset Josie was, her hands were shaking, her voice was quivering with emotion, her shoulders were tight and filled with tension. Pulling her arm softly Penelope turned her around, but Josie's eyes landed everywhere but on hers, avoiding her gaze like a scolded child Josie tried to control the tears that welled in her eyes.

"Jo, look at me" Penelope murmured quietly, reaching forward lacing their hand together she squeezed her hand reassuringly, a bubble of relief filled her as Josie's eyes finally meet her own "Breath, you're okay"

She didn't step too close in case it made her feel worse but lifting her hand to her lips kissing it softly Penelope simply waited. Hoping that somehow Josie would be able to subconsciously feel the calm that filled the room and feel better.

"Come back to bed with me" pulling her hand tenderly Penelope coaxed Josie forward, until finally, the twin gave in, her feet shuffling forward slowly as Penelope's eyes watched her warily.

Slipping under the sheets first Penelope pulled Josie in after her. Immediately Josie;e clung to her, surprised at first by Josie's sudden grasp Penelope stiffened before tucking the shaking girl under her arm resting her chin on her head. 

"Try to breath okay," Penelope knotted their fingers together, resting them on her chest so Josie could match her shaking inhales to Penelope's "You're safe here Jojo, and you have no magic so you don't have to worry about hurting me, just let it out okay" Penelope mumbled softly, her free hand running through Josie's hair. 

When shaking sobs began to wrack Josie body Penelope grew quiet, her jaw tight with emotion as she held herself together determined to be there to the be the strong one. But it was harder than she had anticipated, Penelope could practically taste the shame that filled Josie. Finally, silent tears of her own flowed, disappearing into the crown of Josie's hair as the twin drifted to sleep.

It took Penelope a while to follow, perhaps because she had been woken so suddenly, or because she feared if she moved she would wake the sleeping girl in her arms. Either way, for the few moments she'd lay awake, in her silent tear-filled room, Penelope felt Hope.

Josie had let her help her. Josie had trusted her, both her actions and her words. If every time this happened Josie let her help maybe Josie would overcome this, slowly but surely. 

Penelope couldn't know for sure, all Penelope knew was that this time had gone well and maybe in the morning things would be better, if not just a little, for Josie's sake.

_____________

"So what you just feed him that blood and he wakes up? Good as new?" Lizzie grimaced in disgust eying the dark red bag that sat in her father's hands.

Lizzie knew Hope had seen plenty of desiccated vampires in her days, her father had been sort of a connoisseur of them, though this was the first Lizzie had ever seen. It was also the first time she'd ever seen her uncle in person. Lizzie didn't know what she had been expecting to find this morning when she and Hope had come downstairs, all she knew was that she was definitely not expecting to find a boy who only looked a few years older than herself.

"Yup," Hope popped her lip before pursing them tightly as Alaric stepped forward, blood bag in one hand crossbow in the other. Since the moment they'd woken up and joined the group in the common area he hadn't put his crossbow down, it seemed to be glued to his hand.

Careful not to touch his lips or chin Alaric rested the opening of the blood bag on Kai's lips. The first few drops trickled down his chin suddenly turning Kai into the hideous monster Lizzie had imagined him being until finally, his lips perked up before latching onto the blood bag like a vice.

Lizzie wasn't the only jaw that dropping as the ashen colour of his decayed skin began to change. Murmurs of shock and awe bounced through the crowd of Solus and students alike as they watched the infamous Kai Parker reanimate before their very eyes like a spectacle. In waves, he began to return to his original hue, his flesh healthy and subtle as if he'd never known a day without blood. 

And just as Kai's thirst grew stronger and he began to drink fully his source of life was taken away. Alaric was sure to only give him enough to awaken him and help in listen and no more. It wasn't until the blood bag was taken away from his lips that he showed the first signs of proper life as his eyes opened enraged a frustrated groan erupting from his chest.

Josie shivered as the piercing hazel eyes scanned the crowd. She'd thought this morning when she'd woke that that part had been in her dream to, that everything that had happened during the night was one big dream, but now seeing his eyes wide and watching her, she knew she'd seen them before. 

Kai seemed confused at first, glancing around the room in an endless loop he took in every face that stood before him, and then once again until finally, he settled on the only two faces her seemed to recognise, Alaric and Caroline. It wasn't until a few minutes had passed that he spoke.

"Miss me?" his voice was smooth as he smirked slightly a healthy chuckled rumbling in his chest.

Josie hadn't expected her father's reaction, though when he stepped forward crossbow raised nobody even tried to stop him. Pulling the triggered without hesitation Alaric buried his arrow deep within his stomach.

"Alaric!" Caroline's voice was scolding as Kai's screams and grunts of pains fell on deaf ears. Glancing away disgusted Lizzie was thankful for the steady squeeze of Hope's hand against her own.

"Save it caroline, he owed me that one" Alaric mumble taking a step before tugging brutally, Josie flinched at the sound the arrow made as it was ripped from his skin.

Caroline said no more, she knew he was right, if they were alone she'd have probably done it herself, he only argument was Alaric's terrible timing and lack of care for the audience, Caroline would be more than happy to have her own 5 minutes alone with Kai later that evening.

"Okay, I deserved that," Kai grunted painfully as the last of his wound healed. "What do you want?"

Alaric and Caroline glanced at each other warily.

"C'mon guys, know you would never even attempted to allow me back here unless you needed me for something, so what is it?" Kai scoffed unbothered. 

"We want to talk to you about the merge"

"Its that time already, wow 22 years passed just like that, the blink of an eye" Kai chuckled nostalgically. "Girls, you two really are thriving, by the way, girl power!"

The twins felt their insides curl as he addressed them so easily like this was one big joke. Their parents had been right, he was a monster, they could tell from his first few sentences back on this world that he felt no remorse for what he'd done to their family. 

"No Kai" Lizzie mouth felt strange as it curled around his name "It's not time to Merge"

"So why the welcome home party?" Kai raised an eyebrow questioningly. Glancing at their parents warily Josie and Lizzie waited for permission until finally pulling up two chairs, Hope and Penelope standing behind them the other gathered around as they began to explain. Occasionally Adeline would step in to help the twin explain some of the Solus based sides of the story. And after an hour, between his incessant interruptions and obvious lack of concentration, they managed to explain to him the inner workings of the merge and its origin.

"So you want to merge the coven from the original spell, to stop the merge?"

"Yes" Josie nodded

"And what's in it for me?" Kai asked shamelessly

"Well, freedom for one" Lizzie nodded her head surprised at how easy the lie rolled off her lips "And control, you are the most powerful witch in our coven, and you are a heretic, so it's your right, and even if the spell doesn't work you will never die, and we, Josie and I will never have to merge.

"Wait, wait you expect me to believe this shit?" Kai shook his head a chuckle of disbelief leaving his lips as he looked at Alaric and Caroline incredulously. "Last time I checked a siphoner was an abomination, and was never going to be accepted let alone be the coven leader" 

"Don't look at me, it's not my coven" Alaric threw his hands up defensively.

"We know, that's why we brought you back" Lizzie's jaw tightened, her eyes hard as she threw Kai's attention back to them. "A siphoner leader for a coven of leading siphoners" 

Seeing the confused look that filled Kai's face Josie and Lizzie silently raised their hands, linking their fingers with the tribrid and vampire behind them. Josie felt sick as she began pulling magic into herself for the first time in days. Though, as she watched Kai's eyes before her light up with at first disbelief and then absolute joy she knew she must, she would get rid of it later somehow, for now, she needed to stand by her sister.

"Siphoners" he whispered in disbelief, the look in his eyes was something Josie had never seen before, had one walked into the room without context once could believe this man had seen the face of God. "Oh your grandaddy is turning in his grave right now!"

"Okay" he nodded leaning back somehow in his chair, settling a bit, Josie and Lizzie could see the deliberation in his eyes. Holding their breath they waiting in silence, fearful that somehow he would figure it out that he would read their minds and catch them out in the lie.

"I'll help" his voice was absolute as he announced his decision. Relief flooded the room as the crowd around the clapped each other on the back happily. glancing over her shoulder Josie smiled, chuckled softly att he tears of happiness that brimmed in Penelope's eyes. Beside her, Hope watched in shock as Lizzie rose from her seat without hesitation enveloping the smaller girl in her arms squeezing her in relief.

"So any chance you could undo my chains?" Kai beamed widely, thankfully misinterpreting the ecstasy that filled the room around him.

"Not a chance" Alaric grumbled angrily watching with cautious eyes as people began to exit the room. Disappearing out the door Lizzie and Hope breathed an easy breath for the first time in hours, simply happy to be away from the situation. "Rations for you I'm afraid until that spell is done, you are merely our prisoner"

"Worth a try. Hey Ric, how's Bonnie doing?" Kai shrugged comically, his eyes never faltering from their look of victory as Josie stood. Never once loosening her grip on Penelope's hand she weaved her way through the crowd leading the oblivious girl behind her out the back door into the garden, eager to be rid of her newfound burden.


	10. Part 10

It had been quicker than any of them could have expected. Life is funny like that. You spend so long waiting and preparing for a certain event, that when the day finally comes and the time is near you don't really know how to react.

Just like the slow approach of an everyday event such as birthdays and graduation, the new moon had crept upon them, and today was the day.

To every other student of the Salvatore school, life continued as normal. Classes passed and tests were taken and the students were none the wiser as to why they were all suddenly banned from entering the common room. 

Questions had been asked of course, but Alaric and Caroline hadn't been able to find a justifiable explanation for the chained-up, semi desiccated man that was now seated int he room, so Kai's babbling continued in isolation, poor Emma had near been driven out of her mind by his incessant rambling. 

And so, just as easy as the transition from nighttime to morning, from dark to light, the day had finally come. Life was good and wholly predictable for every student in the Salvatore School, apart from 4.

Josie, Lizzie, Penelope and Hope. 

Whether they had known it or not this day had hung over them from the moment they all met. And now that it was here they were ready.

"Woooo!" Penelope's voice pierced the still air of the afternoon. Cheering enthusiastically she couldn't believe her own actions. She'd always been quiet and reserved in front of the school, saving her happier moments for when it was her and Josie. Yet somehow here she was, cheering and yelling like a maniac on the docks, determined to fulfil her mission, not a care in the world.

Her mission? You ask. Making Josie smile. Having been given a day off class the enjoy their last day of life as it was and prepare for tonight Penelope had decided that Josie deserved one final day of contentment.

The burst of magic which ricocheted off the lake before them skipped like a stone into the reeds on the other side, disappearing into the forest.

"Yeah fuck up that lake Jo!" Penelope cheered loudly as Josie let loose another bolt of magic that shook the trees around them, their ancient limbs groaning with distress. "Show those trees who's boss!"

"Penelope stop it you're distracting me!" Josie chuckled turning a little too quickly. She could only watch in shock as the wave of magic she released pummeled into Penelope sending her tumbling 20 ft.

Stepping forward a fearful gasp left Josie lips as she watched anxiously. It wasn't until the hysterical laughter of Penelope peeled through the air that Josie relaxed. 

"Well done, babe!" Emerging from the bushes on her hands and knees, plucking twigs from her hair Penelope appeared completely unscathed, rattled if anything. Of course, Josie should have known she could really hurt her. Dusting herself off Penelope wandered back to her side, a grin filling her face.

"That was your fault" Josie nudged her softly before brushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Penelope chuckled in agreeance. "You feeling better?"

"A lot" Josie smiled easily. It was true as soon as Josie had started expelling her magic she'd felt better. And now, magic free she felt like a new woman. Later she would siphon Penelope as they'd planned to prepare for the spell.

"Let's go, its lunchtime" Penelope nodded toward the school and Josie couldn't help but throw a mocking fearful look her way.

"You know what I mean!" Penelope shoved her gently. Her plan had worked, not only was Josie smiling, she was laughing now too, even if it was at a ripper joke. "So insensitive Saltzman"

"I'm messing with you" Josie giggled snatching Penelope's hand from her side dragging her to a halt easily as if Penelope would ever try to put up a fight against Josie. "I'm sorry"

Their lips met as easily as they ever had. With soft smiled on their faces and happiness filling their hearts for the first time in weeks, Josie and Penelope relished in their serendipitous moment of peace.

"They look like they're enjoying themselves" Lizzie chuckled, clutching her books to her chest, 

Across the grass, they had a clear view of the antics that had just unfolded. they'd even been tempted to go help when they'd seen Penelope flying through the air

"They sure do" Hope agreed with a content nod. The weight of the day was hanging heavy over Hope's shoulders, and she had to admit she was finding it difficult to act normal around Lizzie. The night ahead of them would hold a lot of unexpected things and that scared Hope. Lizzie, on the other hand, had been acting mostly the same.

"I'm happy they sorted things out, after everything that's been going on you know, everyone needs someone to look out for them"

"Yeah you're right" agreeing softly Hope understood Lizzie's thoughts completely. Lord knows how hard this would have been on both Josie and Penelope had they failed to make up in time for today. It's hard enough already, with the added stress fo their fall out it would have broken them.

Holding the door open Hope watched silently as Lizzie slipped through the door disappearing into the dense vegetation of the greenhouse. 

"So did you bring your work?" Lizzie beamed, stripping her thin cardigan off her shoulders, the stagnant heat of the greenhouse engulfing them immediately.

"Right here Liz" Hope dropped the thick academic books in her arms on the table with a loud thump, releasing a plumb of dust into the air.

"Good, you can play catch up while I remake your concoction" Lizzie grimaced waving the dust moths away from her hair. Standing before the shelves of the greenhouse suddenly Lizzie wasn't so confident in her abilities to recreate Hope's concoctions. Though seeing the confusion filling the taller girls face Hope flicked open her notebook easily, tearing out one of the pages. She 'd been sure to use her best handwriting so Lizzie could understand.

"I wrote down the recipe for you so you wouldn't mess it up" holding the small page out before her Hope offered it to her easily. And thankfully without hesitation, Lizzie took it, even she was oo confused to spare her pride.

"Why thank you" Plucking the sheet from Hope's fingers Lizzie scanned the list with interest. Moving back to the shelves she pulling the appropriate jars and vials form their spaces gathering them at the workspaces.

By the time Lizzie was ready Hope was seated, book open, and already looking stressed.

"Hey," the soft mumble of Lizzie's voice caught Hope's attention "you can do this"

"There's so much though Liz" Resting her head on her hand Hope flicked through the pages before her, her body heavy with lack of motivation.

"And you can do it, slow and steady wins the race right?" the encouraging smile on Lizzie's face made Hope's heart jump as the blonde moved a hand forward slowly flicking back to the start of the book. "One page at a time"

"One page at a time" Hope nodded with a sigh, picking up her pencil and though Lizzie's attention had since moved to her own task and the ingredients before her Hope's eyes lingered for just a moment, on the look of contentment that filled Lizzie's face. There was something about it that simply reassured Hope, that it wasn't just her who found so much happiness in the simplest of moments.

Arranging her things before her carefully Lizzie made sure to leave enough room for Hope's belongings. By right, this table was only big enough for one person to be working on, but with Hope and Lizzie sitting opposite each other it was crowded, to say the least.

Apart from the occasional tapping of Lizzie finger on Hope's book when the tribrid grew distracted by the leaves of whichever plant was closest to her or the golden glint of the sunlight off Lizzie's hair, they worked in silence. The easy atmosphere of the greenhouse fueling their creativity.

"The new moon is tonight," Hope pointed out nonchalantly, her curiosity getting too much for her, and the question she'd been wanting to ask Lizzie since the moment they'd woken up that morning "Are you nervous?"

"Not really" Lizzie mumbled after a moment her eyes squinted in concentration as she raised a glass vial off purple liquid to eye level. "I'm honestly just trying to act like this is a normal day you know"

"That's fair" Hope nodded eyes on her book as she spoke, she knew Lizzie was putting up a hard front, she didn't want to make it worse. "But You know, just in case your being brave for my sake, there's no need to be nervous, even if this doesn't work we'll keep trying, we'll find a way"

"I know we will" Lizzie smiled easily, hr steady hands tipping some dried herbs into the tin bowl before her" I trust you all"

"So how are you feeling after yesterday" Lizzie's voice cut through the comfortable silence easily, barely even loud enough to pull Hope's attention.

"What?" crumbling her brow slightly Hope's eyes staying on her book, before her mind finally put two and two together and she understood. "Oh..." Hope chewed on her pencil anxiously glancing at Lizzie's content expression. The burning pit of building in her stomach growing at the mention of her breakdown. "Lizzie the things, I said. I didn't mean any-"

"Hope, I know, it's okay" Lizzie shook her head softly, setting her hands down firmly, though her face stayed soft and content. Lizzie didn't want Hope to think she was angry, she wasn't after all. "I just want to know if you're feeling any better?"

"I feel better, but it's tough you know" struggling to articulate correctly Hope took and deep breath and gathered her thoughts."You're right, I think I do need to talk bout it more"

"Good" Lizzie chuckled " I was afraid once you realized you didn't need a distraction anymore you'd get rid of me"

"What?" Hope scoffed incredulously her eyes "Why would I do that?"

"As, a distraction?" Lizzie offered easily, the sincerity in her eyes backing Hope's stomach drop guiltily.

"Lizzie," Hope set down her pencil carefully "I don't just spend time with you so I can distract myself, from my problems. You were right, having you around makes it easier to handle but, you're not just a distraction to me."

"What else would I be?" Lizzie chuckled a shadow of confusion filling her face as she fia

Hope was stumped, speechless as to how she could explain the plethora of thoughts that an through her mind. How could explain to Lizzie how she felt it seemed impossible, she couldn't explain why she'd jumped between her and the new wolf, she couldn't explain why a pit of nerves filled her at the thought of the merge. 

Hope had never been bad with words, and now well she just felt helpless, she one there was only one way to explain. Biting her lip nervously Hope sucked in a scared breath before doing the only thing she could think of in this situation, the only thing that could explain why she cared so much, why she treasured the moments she spent with Lizzie, merge related or otherwise, the only thing that scared her more than Lizzie taking part in the barbaric ritual.

Leaning over the last few inches of the table with her tiptoes Hope's lips crashed against Lizzie's. She hadn't even had a chance to think. Perhaps it was the wrong thing to do, perhaps she should have waited, but as the soft sensation of Lizzie's initially surprised lips moulded gently back against hers, Hope knew this was the only way to express what she really felt.

She's never been able to gather those thoughts before. Lizzie was an enigma, a burst of sunlight that Hope longed to bask in. On the days without her Hope was cold and stern, Lizzie softened her in ways she'd never experienced before. Lizzie made her merciful, she showed her the power of understanding, she made her want to be a better person. Lizzie held her down, tethered her to her sanity, Lizzie was... 

Just as quickly as Hope had initiated the kiss she pulled away. Her heart pounded in her ears, her breaths were low and shallow as a heavy silence fell over them and Hope was suddenly very aware of the fact that Lizzie hadn't said a word. Opening her eyes cautiously Hope braced herself for whatever was to come next, for whatever eruption would come from Lizzie. But the blank unreadable expression on the blonde's face still merely inches from her own, was the last thing she'd expected.

"Lizzie, I- I'm sorry" stammering slightly Hope's mind was swimming, the delicate sensation and warmth of Lizzie's lips against her own, clouding her thoughts like a murky sea. Stringing random words together she tried to apologize, to explain herself, guilt and shame filing her with every passing moment. "I shouldn't have, I-"

"It's okay, Hope" Lizzie mumbled softly her face flushed with embarrassment as she hushed the flustered girl before her. "Don't be sorry"

"That was inappropriate I should have just- I should have asked, I-" stepping away from the table Hope pushed back her chair with the screeching jolt. "I'm sorry, I should go" scraping her belongings into a pile Hope cursed herself. 

Why today, why did she have to pick today of all days to follow her heart. Lizzie had too much on her plate, the last thing she needed to worry about was her feeling toward Hope. 

Clutching her books and sheets to her chest Hope ignored the rushed words that ran from Lizzie's mouth as she rounded the corner of the table and headed toward the door.

But she wasn't fast enough, maybe it was her shocked state or possibly the unforgivable lack of stride her short legs offered her, but Lizzie was out of her chair and standing in front of her before she'd even had a chance.

"Lizzie please - shouldn't have I-" she words flooded from Hope's mouth as she tried to step past Lizzie's taller form, but it didn't work, with eyes on the floor Hope could barely see where she was going, she was moments away from tripping over their tangled feet when something unexpected happened.

Hope's hands tighten against the spine of her books as Lizzie's lips brushed against hers softly. Lizzie tasted like peaches, Hope noticed almost immediately, in her haste before she'd failed to notice, but Lizzie tasted like peaches and smelled like lemongrass. 

Her fingertips were almost ticklishly carefully as they rested on her cheeks, tilting her face up to her height, and surprisingly cold against Hope's flushed skin. 

It took a moment for Hope's mind to settle, for the dizzy feeling to pass, but when she did she was surprised when Lizzie's hands took her books from her hands, breaking the kiss for just a moment to them on the table. Turning back Lizzie wasn't as careful this time, and every drop of shame and guilt Hope had felt fell away, she didn't need to worry whether Lizzie liked her back, she had her answer. 

Shuddering softly as Lizzie's arms weaved around her waist Hope balanced on her tiptoes, her arms wrapping around Lizzie's neck, her hands buried themselves in her blonde hair as their lips crashed together once more. Hope just about lost herself in the presence of Lizzie, Hope kissed Lizzie as she'd never kissed anyone in her life, with passion and emotion that came as easy to her as breathing, and to her joy, Lizzie did too, happily, until eventually, their lips broke. This time the silence that engulfed them wasn't awkward or heavy. Hope's chest swelled with a warm and kind feeling, one she hadn't felt for a very long time.

"I told you not to be sorry" smirking softly Lizzie could hardly hold the grin off her face, like Hope her breathes were laboured as she struggled to catch her breath, leaning her forehead against the tribrids easily, she chuckled as she semi shocked expression that filling the tribrids face. "Let's get back to work Mikaelson". Stepping away shyly Lizzie took Hope by the hand leading her back to the table with her books. 

Following her without hesitation Hope took her seat once more, amazed by the atmosphere of contentment that surrounded them now. Picking up her pen Hope watched as Lizzie continued where she'd left off measuring and weighing herbs, a sheepish smile filling her face as Hope noticed the hint of blush that hued her cheeks.

Smiling to herself Hope flicked open her copybook scanning the last notes she had taken, falling back into their routine easily.

Today was most definitely a day of unpredictability, yet Hope welcomed the feeling as she knew she would be by Lizzie's side. No matter what happened, if the spell worked or not failed miserably Hope would be there to help, whether Lizzie wanted or not, Hope was in this for the long run.

____

The day had passed with surprising ease. Wholesome moments in the greenhouse and by the lake. An easy lunch followed hours by a group dinner. And as plates and side dishes were passed around the elephant in the room wasn't mentioned once. Instead and Hope and Lizzie quizzed each other on herb properties, stealing blush filled glances over the piled table before them. Penelope and Joise and settled once again into the bliss they had enjoyed in the early days of their love. Caroline and Alaric occupied the Solus coven with ease, becoming friendly with their daughters soon to be coven, even Kai had been offered a plate, in isolation of course. 

At that dinner table, there was no room for hate or fear. There was no room for the grades of the ancestors that had passed them, there was only hope, for a better future and long happy lives together. It wasn't until the plates had been cleared and placed back in their drawers and the table cloth replaced with spell books and a map of the campus and surrounding areas that the mood grew sombre.

"So what time and where is this spell taking place"

"You have a lake on campus" Adeline acknowledged raising an eyebrow in question "The body of water would be a perfect place to enact the spell, at midnight"

"Is there anything else we should know?" Hope questioned easily happy that Adeline seemed to be co-operating fully.

Throwing a nervous glance toward her right-hand witch, Adeline took a deep breath before speaking.

"After tonight there's no going back, I think you should know what happens if this spell doesn't work like we thought"

"What do you mean?" Alaric brows crinkled immediately.

"There are two things that will take place" Adeline started nervously "The merge spell which won't take long, and the internal contest which is the most important part of the spell, it will take some time"

"The what?" Lizzie piped up immediately, the prospect of a new spell filling her with nerves.

"So, when the merge happens, you and Josie, Kai and myself will recite the incantation while standing in a circle." Adeline began easily, explaining in the simplest terms as to not confuse the clearly shocked girls before her "Once you two begin to siphon Kai and he falls unconscious you will too and Adeline. The internal contest is the spiritual merging of the two forms, the covens"

"What is it, and why does it take so long?" Josie shook her head shaking away the shred of annoyance that filled her at this sudden revelation.

"You know how every spell has a loophole?" Adeline sighed defeatedly.

A sea of nodding heads met her silently, Josie's hand tightened subconsciously around Penelope, Lizzie leaned a little closer to Hope's side, and Alaric and Caroline exchanged a worried look.

"The merge is an unnatural form of a spell, which creates an imbalance within the world's magic. Nature's way of stabilizing the magic equilibrium was the creation of Siphoners." Lizzie leaned forward with interest stealing herself, slipping her hand into Hope's nervously, watching the grim look on her sister's face. "Your coven has birthed siphoners for centuries, Valerie Tulle, Nora Hildegard, even Kai Parker, dozens of them, in every generation to account for the effect of the merge."

"What does this mean Adeline" Josie sighed trying to wrap her head around her words.

"Once the merge is complete, and you join the Solus, there won't be any need for siphoners anymore." Her eyes growing worried at the harshness of the looks she was receiving. "When you wake, you will either be a full witch, able to hold and create your own magic, or you will be fully human with no powers at all,"

A strange feeling filled Josie at her words. Like a cold stream in spring, it washed over her like a wave neutralizing every ounce of worry that had filled her. It seemed the world around her was moving in slow motion as she watched the confused look on Lizzie's face turn hard and still, she watched Hope's hands ball into fists tightly much like Penelope's which squeezed her own, her posture slumping in defeat.

"We won't be witches?" Josie breathed, why did she feel relief at those words, why did her soul feel at peace at even the mere possibility. Sure lately she had been struggling to control herself, but she didn't want to give up her power completely, did she?

"Maybe Josie," Adeline acknowledged her quiet words over the groans of annoyance and denial that filled that room "This type of merge has never been done before, we can't know for sure, but hopefully it's not true, I just thought you both deserved to know ever possibility before-"

"So that's why it will take so long? Nature will be deciding if I deserve my powers or not" Lizzie spat cutting her off suddenly "I have never once in my life been able to control my magic do you honestly think they will allow me to keep it if I have the chance?"

"Lizzie we can't know for sure, this is just a possible outcome" Adeline stressed once more.

"She's right Liz" Hope's words stopped Lizzie from jumping to her feet in anger. The tears and hurt that filled the blonde's eyes as she gazed at her with betrayal "We can't not do the spell for fear of this, this is our only chance"

"But my magic. Its the only thing that makes me, me, makes me unique. I don't want to lose that" Lizzie's voice was softer now as the room seemed to settle around the. The angry mumbling of her father filling the space now as she wiped her tears.

"Lizzie, your magic is not the only thing that makes you special" taking Lizzie's hand in her lap she willed the blonde to listen to her, to understand, how much weighted on this. Ignoring the chaos of the room around her Lizzie's eyes dropped from Hope's for a moment, instead of finding her sister, who seemed to be in a similar situation with Penelope. Their eyes meeting softly, through tears and torn thoughts was enough.

This spell would not only save Lizzie, but it would also save her sister and vice versa, there was no question about it. Whether one of them lost their magic, whether both did whether neither did, it would be worth it. A simple glance between them had cemented this. 

If there was one thing stronger than this merge, this horrendous event that had hung over them for months now. One thing that kept them going, one thing that made everything worth it. It was love. The love they had found along the way, in places they had never imagined, love they had rekindled, the love of family and most importantly, the love of sisters. The decision had been made. The merge would go ahead, no matter what the risk.

________________________________

Hi guys,   
So I can't speak for anyone else but lockdown has been treating me quite badly.   
I struggle to get out of bed most mornings, my sleep schedule is fucked, my appetite is gone and honestly, I am drinking too much.  
So I want to apologise for the delay between the chapters lately. I know where this story is going and I love it, I am so proud of this tale I have created and I jo early hate when I can't write so I'm sorry.

I also realised that I don't really know about the demographic of my stories. I would like to though, so if you are like me, bored, lonely and struggling with the situation we have all been forced into, then message me. I would love to talk, I feel it could be good for both of us.  
My tumblr is @barrxn, so hmu, just let me know you're from here so I know you're not a creep.  
Otherwise, stay safe, stay inside and do not risk your lives or the lives of those around you for non-essential trips. Every life is precious and you all deserve to be safe and happy.  
My love always,  
Katie x


	11. Part 11

Josie had always loved the lake. Sometimes when they were young during the summer break Lizzie and she would go swimming or have picnics there. She'd spent countless hours reading under the soft shade of the oak trees by its banks. She knew every rock, every spring of reed, every little creature it held.

Though now, the lake had never looked so alien. It was not the fond body of water they had known, not where they had spent many anevening in the summer times, not where Josie and Penelope had shared their first kiss. Now the lake felt wrong.

Penelope's eyes watched the black surface of the water ripple in the soft breeze. The absence of the moon was more than noticeable. The new moon had hidden the moon from view allowing the sky to twinkle with the light of a thousand stars.

Behind her, she could hear the soft rustling of bags and footsteps. The altar was almost ready, they'd been out here for hours. The tension that seemed to seep from the surface of the lake itself had engulfed them all, replacing the soft chatter of eyewitnesses with absolute silence. Even Kai had ceased his incessant rambling. Yet despite the fact that Penelope could hardly bring herself to look at them. Instead, she stood silent, eyes on the water, with the warm hand of Josie Saltzman in her own, allowing her to siphon slowly.

Josie hadn't said much since they'd walked outside, Lizzie also. Penelope couldn't bring herself to imagine the things that must be running through their heads, the fear that they must be feeling, both twins were dealing with it in completely different ways. Josie was silent and thinking, seeking subtle reassurance and encouraging words, Lizzie was neck-deep in preparations, towing Hope along close behind her, Lizzie oversaw the entire set up, her way to cope Penelope guessed.

"This is going to work Jojo" squeezing Josie's hand gently Penelope nudged her softly, her eyes filled with poorly masked worry.

"What if it doesn't?" her voice was barely over a whisper, hollow with fear and uncertainty, turning to face Penelope now, the vacant look in her eyes was harrowing.

"Then we'll keep trying, for as long as it takes" there's wasn't much else Penelope could say. Instead, raising her hand slowly she pressed her lips to Josie's knuckles. "I love you"

"I love you too Pen"

"We're ready" Lizzie's eyes conveyed the fear hidden in her voice.

A little shiver ran up Josie spine as they turned to take in the set up. The ringing sense of de Ja Vu that filled her made her feel queasy. It was so similar to the first spell, she could practically see Penelope's lifeless body lying dead before her. Though it did bring her comfort to know that the girl she loved will not be involved this time, that she would be safe no matter what the outcome. Scanning the small clearing slowly she took in the slight differences.

This time instead of one circle there was two, one smaller in which herself, Lizzie, Kai and Adeline would stand, and a larger one around that, the Solus cover were already taking there places there. In the centre of the circle was the altar. As she and Penelope wandered closer she could see the individual utensils.

Twigs of young ash tree woven into a pentagram sat in the centre. To the left, a marble hand-carved bowl paired with a matching marble handled knife. Gemini blood, Josie noted silently, and finally, the new moon which controlled the expanses of the sky above them. The final part, the act of injustice was yet to be enacted, the mere idea of trying to outsmart Kai made Josie feels sick. 

Taking one last moment to calm herself, her thumb ran over the smooth skin of Penelope's hand once more before releasing. What she'd siphoned would have to be enough and with one last sad smile, she left Penelope's side joining her sister and Adeline in the circle.

Stepping onto her mark Josie watched as Lizzie took the knife first, her eyes shooting toward Penelope with worry, the young vampire's face was stony and serious. Standing shoulder to shoulder with Hope and Caroline, Josie could see the tightness of her jaw, the determination on her face. Josie could also see the fold on the side of her jacket, giving away the fact that both Caroline and Hope had her caught, unable to attack even if she lost control.

Cutting her hand gently a hiss left Lizzie's lips before her hand shot out over the bowl, the few drops that fell were enough. Taking the knife next Josie didn't hesitate, slicing open the skin Josie watched as the blood pooled in her palm before allowing it to pour into the bowl before her then passing it along for Adeline to do the same.

They knew what was next, the very idea of it made them sick. Kai had to be unchained. With a curt nod from Adeline Alaric stepped forward, crossbow in hand, shoving the key in the lock he pulled the chains away roughly.

"If you try anything funny, I will kill you"

"Oh, I know you will" Kai chuckled darkly, rolling his wrists before him. Standing gracefully he stood much taller then the twins had anticipated. Strolling to their side easily he joined them in the circle with a triumphant grin.

"Why so glum chums?" he hummed, pouting mockingly as he spotted the serious and fearful looks on the girl's faces.

"Because either this won't work we will have to go ahead with the merge, or we lose our magic" Lizzie mumbled softly, covering for her sister's inability to lie.

"Wow really sucks to be you right now" taking the knife from Adeline's outstretched hand he dug it into his skin without thought, the twins cringing at the sound as he tore his skin without so much as a wince. Of course, as soon as the wound had opened it had begun to heal and by the time his blood had mixed in the bowl before him, there was nothing left but a thin red mark.

"The spell is very simple, just repeat the incantation after me" Adeline began softly, giving subtle knowing looks to both Lizzie and Josie they knew that from this point on it was imperative that they got everything right.

Offering a hand to both Josie and Lizzie Adeline's eyes closed in concentration waiting for the circle to be completed.

Eyeing Kai's outstretched hand cautiously Lizzie gave in lacing her fingers against his, the callousness of his hands making her shiver. She knew what she had to do, they both did. But she also knew that giving him her hand not only gave her the ability to siphon him but vice versa. Watching intently she could see a similar hesitation on her sister's face before, their fingers locked completely the spell circle.

They were ready, it was now or never.

"Actus iniustitiae retribuit paucis. 

Sex hastae lignum fraxinus" Adeline started recited the modified Merge spell incantation slowly, her voice filled with conviction as Josie and Lizzie started internally counting, eyes shut tightly in concentration. Adeline had been very clear, that they both needed to start siphoning Kai at the exact same time for it to be effective

1.

"Ut quis ex duobus fecit potest.

Merge illis in tenebras, non est pars,"

et in maledictionem in sanguinem,

et in maledictionem in cordibus vestris."

On the second count, they all joined in, the 4 voices gathering speed and power as their spell echoed back from the trees around them. Planting her feet Josie willed herself not to be knocked by the swelling eddies of wind around them. Swirling and dancing between them the wind was unforgiving, drowning out their voice to the point of a whisper. 

She couldn't get lost if she lost count she could ruin everything, everything they had figured out every lead and piece of research would be for nothing, Kai would kill them both on the spot. He would kill them all, she tried to push the thought of how close her family, Hope and Penelope were to him out of her mind. Of course, she should be worried but now was not the time, now she needed to concentrate. Straining her ears counting the verses steadily in her head Josie and Lizzie ticked off the incantations one by one waiting patiently until finally.

6.

Snaping their eyes open simultaneously the force of Lizzie and Josie's synchronized siphoning was enough to crumble Kai to his knees immediately, crying out in grunts of pain and swears. A flash of excitement filled Lizzie as she watched him fold over in pain, meeting her sister's eyes with a spark of encouragement they relished in the feeling of his raw power streaming into their hands, they'd never felt anything like it. They also had never anticipated the reaction he would have.

Kai lashed out just a quickly as they had, and though he had no magic to do so, he had other weapons. Using their plan against them, his grip tightened, his hands like vices around theirs, sure they were using their hands to siphon, but how long could they siphon with broken bones. Crying out in pain Lizzie sobbed in agony as Kai fought back like a cornered bear, his inhuman strength taking over.

"He's breaking their hands" Hope's voice shot through the air as Lizzie fell to her knees stumbling through the spell to the best of her ability she refused to give up. Ignoring the sound of scuffling footsteps and grunts of pain behind her she pushed through as best as she could.

Gritting her teeth against the pain Josie managed to stay on her feet. Her voice though quivering with pain and fear raised to a shout as she desperately tried to keep the spell going. But as the bones in her hand began to crunch also, fear began to fill her once more.

What if this wouldn't work, they were just two teenage girls what if they had overestimated themselves, what if Kai could fight them off? They'd taken on too much there was no way they could do this, and as the wind whipped up around them stronger than ever Josie accepted the heartbreaking truth.

They weren't strong enough.

Tears spilt down her face as she felt Kai's form beside her move until his hand was no longer dragging her to the ground but right there beside her where he had started. Watching through blurry tear-filled eyes Josie glanced between her sister's crumbled from across her and the devilish grin that filled Kai's face, unable to do anything. 

The warmth of his siphoned magic came to a halt as Josie was suddenly filled with an icy cold she'd never felt before. Starting in her hand, the icy sensation climbed up her arm like a plant of ivy, rooting itself in her skin as it crept along with her and toward her chest. She'd never felt anything like it before in her life, though she knew exactly what it was, Kai was siphoning them back, and not just their magic, he was siphoning the life right out of them. 

Crumbling to the floor her voice finally failed, sobs wracking her chest as she struggled to breathe. She tried to push away the sound of Caroline and Penelope's screams from behind her though it was impossible, all Josie could do was listen to her love's frantic attempts to stop Kai as the cold seeped through her skin like a disease. 

At least Penelope's voice would the last she'd hear, she thought rather peacefully as her strength began to wane. Penelope's voice, she sounds of Penelope desperately trying to help her, the sound of Penelope's love, Josie could die happy. 

Though, listening to, well, whatever she was hearing now definitely wasn't Penelope. 

It was, voices, a swell a chorus of voices, chanting a different spell something she'd never heard before, and it wasn't until the sensation of icy cold began to retrace its steps back away from her chest that she realized what was happening.

"Josie don't give up, Jo keep going" she could hear now, that was definitely Penelope, opening her eyes slowly Josie glanced around in confusion. The scene around her was far from the peaceful lakeside green they'd started on. The wind tore through the trees above her like a hurricane, where once was thick lunch grass at her feet was now scorched and dry stemming from Kai's feet. Following the sounds of yelling, she turned her head, the image of Penelope pinned beneath 4 of the Solus coven's largest members sparking rage within her as she watched the young vampire punch and kick them with all her might through desperately trying not to spill their blood. She was winning Josie could see that, and she could see why. The rest of the Solus coven was helping, their chants filling the air as Josie's eyes then fell upon a writhing and yelling Kai. Whatever strength Kai had gathered was falling to pieces right in front of her.

"Josie do it!" Penelope's voice came once more from behind her, followed by a devastating crunch. Josie knew what she had to do. Tugging her injured hand from his diminishing grip with a yelp of pain, she stumbled to her feet. Seeing her sister's fading form beside the altar, and now able to see her father and Hope's forms fighting side by side, battered by the wind and Solus, and Adeline's form controlling the chanting Solus Josie knew it was now or never.

Stepping toward Kai, crumpled on his knees once more, she caught his face in her hands, his rage-filled eyes watching helplessly from within his writhing and incapacitated form.

"This is for Jo" Josie mumbled darkly, as a spark of fear filled his eyes. Josie didn't take her eyes away, as the warmth of his magic began to flood into her once more she watched as the life drained out of him right before her. Holding tight she relished the feeling of the calloused desiccated veins that crept along his body, she watched unforgivingly as the spark of fear in his eyes turned to pain before finally extinguishing, for good.

Releasing her grip Josie watched as Kai crumbled into a heap before her. Releasing a breath of relief she could feel her body fading slowly. Glancing around desperately she searched for Adeline, for the nod that they had done it, for the sign that they had succeeded. But the heavy weight that landed on her chest was enough. 

She tried not to feel scared, she tried not to fight it. Feeling the darkness creeping into her vision she stumbled blindly catching a glimpse of her already unconscious sister and the fading form of Adeline. Falling into the arms Penelope who had wrestled herself away from the Solus coven, Josie was lowered to the ground, Penelope's sweet whispers of encouragement and pride filling her ears is the brunette fell unconscious, alongside her sister and their new coven leader.

A soft silence fell over formerly the restless crowd as relief swelled thought them, it had worked. The spell had worked, their plan had worked, and the internal contest had begun. Whether Josie and Lizzie woke as witches or not the merge would never have to happen, the Gemini coven was no more. 

Crawling to Penelope's side Hope took in the sleeping forms of both the twins. They looked like they'd just fought a war, cringing slightly at the purple bruising of their swollen fingers tears of absolute relief and happiness trickled down Hope's cheeks. They had done it, never again would they have to feel the fear the merge brought to their lives, their girls were safe. Reaching out a hand she squeezed Peneleope's tightly, her own tears of joy mirrored in the brunettes before her. They didn't utter a word, that gesture was enough, the girls they loved were safe, their lives could begin. 

"I'll stay with her" Penelope mumbled softly, crossing her legs, positioning herself between the two twins, waiting patiently. With a grateful nod, Hope rose, bracing herself for what was to come next.

The figures materialized as if out of thin air.

A dark-haired woman she had seen before, Hope watched with a soft smile as Alaric ran into the arms of the woman he loved. As their bodies crashed together and their sobbing laughter filled the air another person appeared. 

With light brown hair, Hope didn't recognise this man immediately, it wasn't until Caroline's form barrelled into him at full speed and they landed in a heap by the side of the wood that the name Stefan Salvatore sprang to mind. 

And just for a moment, Hope was so happy to see them all happy, she almost forgot about herself. It wasn't until a soft sound behind her caught her attention that she remembered. Turning slowly she took a deep breath trying to prepare herself but it was no use. The moment she saw them her feet propelled her forward. Wrapping her arms around their necks she basked in the scent of her mother's perfume. Unable to hold in her sobs she clung to them like a moth to a flame, stretching to reach her arm around the neck of her father.

"Hello Little wolf" his koi voice mumbled softly, Hope could hear the smile on his lips, and just for a moment, for a fleeting second, it felt as though she'd never lost them.

__________________

The fall out of the spell had been easier to deal with than expected.

Josie and Lizzie's unconscious bodies had been moved away from the altar, wrapped in blankets to keep them warm, Penelope sat between them contentedly close to the fire Alaric had set up, her eyes fondly on Josie's face as she waited.

The crumbled body of Kai Parker was wrapped in an old linen cloth by the waterside. It was undecided what exactly was to be done with him, whether he would be sunk to the end of the lake, burned or buried, either way, Kai Parker was no more, and that along with the ceasing of the merge certainly was something to celebrate.

"How long do we have left?" Hope asked softly, sandwiched between her mother and father a hand in either of their's Hope had struggled to tear herself away from their conversation.

She hadn't realized how much she had to tell them, all about the merge and the spells they'd tried and how they'd failed over and over. She told them about her grades and promised to get them back up, about Aunt Freya and Keelin's pregnancy. She told them about Lizzie and how she'd thought her about herbs and spells, and how eventually she'd fallen for her. 

Of course, she had questions too, about what it's like wherever they are, and whether they're in pain, all of these Klaus and Hayley happily answered.

"20 minutes at the most" One of Adeline's right-hand witches mumbled softly from the treeline where they had settled down. Adeline's unconscious figure lay in front of them along with the battered bodies of a few of their members. They had apologised for attacking them all, in all fairness their reasoning was honourable. Had they allowed Penelope and Hope to break up the spell they never would have succeeded, they would be back at square one, they hated to admit it but the Solus coven was right.

"Smores? really?" Jo chuckled softly watching as Alaric pulled the ingredients from his bag.

"It the nations favourite campfire snack" he defended himself jokingly skewering a marshmallow on a twig.

Passing them around soon they all had one. If anyone had told them that this is how they would have ended up after everything they had just witnessed Hope would have laughed in their face. Chuckling softly as her father burnt his tongue on a melted piece Hope almost had to pinch herself.

"Hold on careful now, fire and I don't really have the best reputation" Stefan joked easily as Alaric stoked the flames resulting in a plume of sparks dancing through the air, earning a nudge of annoyance from Caroline of course.

But the easy atmosphere that had surrounded them was short-lived. What they had that moment was a temporary miracle, and now their time was up.

Lizzie was first to wake. Cranky and disgruntled, she was instantly aware of the searing pain that filled her broken hand. Rushing to her side Hope was filled with a swell of relief. Helping her to her feet cautiously Hope watched as Lizzie took in the scene before her.

"It worked?" Lizzie mumbled softly, cradling her injured hand against her chest, she took in the new faces around the campfire.

"Yes, Liz it worked" Hope's smile practically hurt her face as she watched the relief she felt finally wash over Lizzie. Taking a deep breath the blonde let the fear and worry she'd been carrying for months fall off her shoulders. They'd done it, everything they'd lost and everything they'd sacrificed was worth it, they were safe, finally.

Chuckling softly Lizzie wrapped her uninjured arm around Hope's neck pulling her close. relishing the feeling of her arms around her waist she took a deep breath, engulfed in the soft coconut aroma of her shampoo, Lizzie felt safe. Kissing the top of her head easily they sauntered toward the fire, Lizzie suddenly becoming aware of two faces she'd never seen before, or at least one.

"C'mon, I want you to meet them" Hope smiled softly as she watched recognition flood Lizzie's face. With a knowing smile, Penelope watched as Hope laced her hand with Lizzie's towing her along happily toward her waiting parents.

"Mom, dad this is Lizzie" Penelope heard Hope's usually confident voice soften with nerves followed by Lizzie's.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Mikaelson, Mrs Marshall"

Chuckling with second-hand embarrassment Penelope watched as Hayley stood to embrace Lizzie happily while Klaus shook her hand with a grin. It wasn't until a soft groan came from beside her that the vampire's attention was brought back to the girl laying by her side. Penelope watched anxiously as Josie stirred, her nose crinkling in pain before the brunette sat bolt upright in a panic.

"Hey your okay, your safe" Penelope reassured her immediately, watching as Josie's eyes scanned the area around them in confusion.

"Did it-"

"It worked Josie, it worked." Penelope didn't let her finish, the words rushing off her tongue like a torrent. Allowing the girl some time to wrap her head around everything that had happened Penelope helped her to her feet.

"We'll get both of your hands seen too as soon as possible okay" Penelope reassured Josie as she noticed her wincing in pain.

"I'll live" Josie chuckled, the fear in her eyes replaced with contentment 

"I knew you could do it" pride seemed to be bursting from every pore on Penelope's body, she could hardly stop herself from kissing Josie right there where they stood. Instead, taking her hand she led her to the fireside to warm up. Penelope knew there was someone else she would want to talk to right now.

"Jo!" Josie picked up her place a little heading toward the familiar face of the woman she'd met those months ago.

"Good to see you again Josie" Jo beamed standing quickly she met her halfway and Penelope watched teary-eyed as Josie stepped into the arms of her mother once more.

"You haven't got long, she's waking up" a voice announced from the treeline.

A moment of silence filled the space before it seemed to erupt into a chorus of "I love you"'s and "goodbyes."

"Jo there's so much I want to say" Alaric stumbled over his words uselessly

"You don't need to say a thing Ric" Jo stopped him before he could start rambling "You saved them, you saved our daughters, and I will be eternally grateful" pausing for a moment she glanced at her daughters, remembering the words Josie had said to her all those months ago. "But now, you have to let happiness in, not just for them but for yourself, promise me that.

"I promise Jo" Alaric nodded with teary eyes, "I love you"

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know" reaching up on her tiptoes she wiped his tears away, placing a delicate kiss on his cheek, tears of her own flowing freely. With one hand linked with Josie's and the other with the man she loved, she only had one last thing to say.

"Caroline?" she caught the blondes attention easily. "Thank you for loving my daughters"

Nodding softly, from Stefan's arms Caroline smiled sadly, that was enough, Jo knew that Caroline would do anything for her girls, and now Carline knew just how thankful she was for that. Across the fire, a similar conversation was happening.

"I'm sorry Caroline, that I couldn't give you the life you deserved" Stefan spoke truthfully, thankful to have finally been able to apologise to his wife for what he'd done.

"You did what you had to do Stefan, you gave your life, for the people you love and it has been my honour to love you" Caroline dismissed his shame easily, resting her head against his chest she relished the sensation of his arms around her.

"I'm proud of you, of all you've done," He continued softly, his delicate breaths blowing through her hair as he rested his cheek on her crown."I can't wait to see what you do next"

"I will love you forever Car, you really would have made me the happiest husband"

"I love you too, always" Caroline chuckled, nuzzling her face into his neck once more, trying to memorize the scent of his skin with the little time they had left.

Seeing the last remnants of Jo and Stefan's figures dissolving into the air and sort of panic spread through Hope. Turning to her parents a rush of words flooded from her mouth.

"Mom, Dad, I miss you every day, I don't want to lose you again"

"This is the way it has to be sweetheart" Klaus mumbled sadly, tucking a tender strand of hair behind her ear. "We are so proud of you Hope, every day we see the best of you and we couldn't be happier, you truly are the legacy of our family"

"Live your life Hope, do great things and love deeply and when you are sad, remember that we are here, watching over you, and we will be waiting here for you whenever your times up." her mother's soothing voice washed over her. Tucking herself against their chests Hope felt like a child again, a broken heart child.

"I love you both, so much, thank you for everything you've done for me" she sobbed quietly holding on to them for as long as she could.

"We love you too sweetheart, always and forever"

Hope couldn't help the soft sob that left her lips as her arms wrapped around the empty air before her, gone just a quickly as they had arrived. She felt hollow, the sudden ache of grief that filled her making her weak at the knees. She thought maybe if she tried hard enough she could memorise the feeling of them in her arms still, the softness of her mother's cotton blouse the harshness of her father's leather jacket, but it was no use. They were gone once again and Hope was broken.

When gentle supportive arms pulled her against their chest she didn't fight it, instead, she let the familiar scent of Lizzie's lemongrass shampoo soothe her. Wrapping her arms around her waist she clung to the back of her shirt willing herself to be calm

"Just let it out, Hope" Lizzie whispered softly, running her hand through Hope's hair tenderly. Leaning her cheeks against the crown of her head, Lizzie could hear her soft sniffles and sobs, and feel the tension in her shoulders as she tried desperately to hold it in. "Let it out, I've got you"

_______________

Let me tell y'all, that was extremely hard to write. 

I'm currently playing with the idea of a 3rd book, this one would focus more on the relationships, like how Posie will deal with the immortality stuff etc and how Hope and Lizzie will deal with Hope graduating etc. I have another storyline too linked to this one also, so let me know what ye think. This story is almost finished and I have loved every second of it.

Thank you all, 

Katie x


	12. Part 11: Final Part.

Peace, in its simplest terms, is defined as freedom from disturbance. There are a few things about peace that people tend to forget. Peace is not something easily found, many people spend their entire lives just trying to grasp at a semblance of it, also, once found, peace can be very hard to maintain. In order for peace to take over completely, there must be fairness, equality.

Inner peace, is harder yet again. Finding equal spaces within you to house the darker parts of your past is the only way to ensure inner peace. Pain, trauma, grief, and other negative arts of life are not things that simply go away, we must make room for them, place them side by side with our happiness and loves and allow both sides of us to shine through, front and centre. Making room for darkness is the only way to achieve inner peace. 

Lizzie had struggled with the latter in the days that followed the merge ceremony. Having spent so long worrying about the dangers the merge held for her and her sister she was unwilling to volunteer space in her mind for the darker moments. Instead, pushing them down, with wholesome moments of joy and happiness, and trying her best to pretend like nothing ever happened seemed like the better option.

She had filled her days with Hope, figuratively and literally, which had helped. They filled each day that met them with tender moments of joy. Hope's smile bright and full, her bubbling laugh, the way her face crinkled in disgust every time Lizzie would open the Boxwood jar. Each of these seemed to be branded into her mind, all remnants of simple days spent in the greenhouse. In the 7 days that had passed Hope studied vigorously while Lizzie organized the space diligently. 

Though no matter how hard she tried she could not shake the shadow of worry that continued to follow her. The herbs and vials of potions before her almost taunted her, though she never gave in. She had made a promise to her sister, they would test their magic together, and they would face whatever result they got side by side. Until then, Lizzie could only hope that one day she would be able to use those ingredients and tools once more.

Josie, on the other hand, had struggled with the prior. She longed with every beat of her heart and every breath that filled her lungs, to bask herself in the new-found freedom that engulfed her life. Penelope, bless her heart, had been the bringer of whatever little peace she had been able to find. Getting her up and out of bed every morning, cooking breakfast with her, even attempting to teach her how to drive, Penelope had pushed her to see past what had happened and see how far they had come.

Josie knew it wasn't fair, she knew that they had waited so long, they deserved a moment of true happiness, but, unlike Lizzie, Josie could not shake the worry and guilt that hung over her. Worry, that when the time came her magic would no longer be at her fingertips, and guilt, that despite the fact that Josie had taken his life with her bare hands, she felt to remorse for the death of Kai Parker. 

She had never expected the merge ceremony to turn out the way it did, Lizzie and she were supposed to siphon him equally. Though things had changed, to nobodies fault in particular and Josie had taken a life, Kai Parker's life, but a life all the same. And she felt nothing, no guilt, no sadness, no relief, numbness crushed her like nothing she'd ever felt before. 

Like now for example, similar to many other evenings since the merge, Josie found herself in an unexpected place. 

The headstone that sat before her was nothing special, in fact, it seemed to blend in a little too well. Like the others, it was grey and lifeless as the body that lay below it. Fresh tangles of ivy and vines brought specks of beauty to the otherwise sombre sight. The soil at her feet was fresh and bare, though slightly flattened by the rain that hadn't seemed to stop falling in days. Despite that, there Josie stood clutching the handle of her umbrella a little too tightly, the grim line of her mouth giving away the mixed bag of feeling that wrestled through her soul, staring at those words before her.

Malakai Parker.

Her father would have been happy to hang his corpse from a flaming tree had Caroline not intervened. And though Josie understood his reasons completely, Alaric couldn't deny her argument. His headstone stood isolated from the rest, hidden and alone in the furthest corner of the cemetery. At the end of the day, just like their Aunts and uncles, just like the countless ancestors before them, Kai was merely another victim of the Gemini curse. Though Kai Parker was the only one who relished in the pain and death the curse brought. His conscience had become thwarted by the desperation to survive that each of them experienced, and for that, he did not receive let alone deserve an honourable burial, he would lay there in the dirt alone forever, where he belonged.

Josie didn't know for sure why she'd begun to visit his grave. She didn't expect anything to change, she guessed she'd spent hours standing right where she was, apologising."I'm sorry I killed you" but the words were so frivolous. Josie thought if she said them enough times she would finally believe them, but it was no use.

"Josie, we're gonna start soon" a wary voice came from behind her. Turning silently Josie took in the figure of her sister. Standing empty-handed, Lizzie was already drenched from the short walk from the school. Her blond hair stuck to her forehead with rain as Josie finally voiced the question that had been plaguing her since the moment she'd woken up by the lake.

"Why don't I feel guilty Lizzie?"

"Because your conscience knows that what you did was the right thing."

"Josie I know the type of person you are," Lizzie continued ignoring the sopping rain that had begun to drip off her hair and onto her shoulders as she stepped up beside her sister. "I know how much you care and how much you always want to help, and I think that's probably the most amazing part of you. But just for once in your life, not caring is the best thing to do" 

"You did what you had to do to save us, and you should be so proud" Linking her arm with her sister Lizzie turned them away from the lonely graveside pulling her toward the school slowly "It was either us or him, and I'm pretty happy with your choice" Lizzie joked darkly but it was the truth, Kai was merely the product of the thing that had plagued them and threatened their lives form months deplorable situation they'd been forced into.

"Now we need to move on, and we need to be better than they were, so the cycle of death can stop, for good"

Nodding softly Josie allowed Lizzie to lead her across the grass, the thing material of her shoes soaking up the rain almost immediately.

"Are you nervous?" Lizzie mumbled as they finally reached the back door. Stepping through Josie collapsed the umbrella shaking the loose drops of rain onto the welcome mat before cleaning it by the corner. Nodding bravely she sucked in a deep breath desperately trying to quelled the nerves that tumbled her stomach. Weaving through the empty hallways they made their way in silence stopping only when the dark solid wood door of the common area stood before them ominously.

"Josie," Lizzie mumbled stopping the brunette as her hand reached for the door handle. "I just want you to know that I love you, I always will"

"I love you too Liz," Josie smiled sadly, the worry filling her sister eyes threatening to set off her tears "Nothing could ever change that. No matter what happens"

"No matter what happens" Lizzie nodded sadly and with a final squeeze of their hands they stepped through the heavy back doors of the school. The anxious smiles of Penelope and Hope welcomed them through the doors as the stepped into the warm room. Alaric and Caroline stood by the fireplace the flames roaring beside them. Adeline sat on the armchair on the opposite side of the table a serious yet caring look on her face. Curling their legs beneath them Josie and Lizzie lowered themselves to the carpet opposite her. Hope and Penelope taking their seats in the armchairs behind their girls, unwilling to leave their sides.

the silence that filled the room was heavy and lingering as it seemed no one was willing to make the first move.

"So, what do we do?" Josie mumbled, warily eyeing the bare set up before her.

"Just lift the pens"

Adeline's instruction hung in the air like fog. It seemed simple really, though Lizzie could almost swear that the longer she spent staring a the thin plastic pen before her the closer she came to floating away. Disappearing into the air like a cloud, spinning and dancing through the atmosphere, she almost welcomed the thought, the prospect of freedom it offered. 

There was only one thing holding her back, holding her down. Like... gravity, Hope's hand clung to hers unyielding, unwilling to give her up to the painful expanses of her own mind. The soft pressuring sensation of their fingers laced together spurred energy within Lizzie, and making wary eye contact with her sister, they stretched out their free hands. 

Hovering over the pens silently, every eye in the room watched as their lips began to mutter the spell softly. At first, nothing happened, the pens lay still as wary glances were thrown around the room like daggers. Both girls had just about accepted the result when a soft movement caught their eye.

A collective gasp filled the room as a pen moved, first twisting uncomfortably on the hardwood table as if someone had just flicked it with a fingernail, until finally it rose, suspended in thin air, being ogled like the face of God herself.

A tear-filled smile broke across her face as Lizzie watched the pen levitate below her hand. A soft squeeze of Hope's hand reassuring her that she wasn't in fact hallucinations. Sobbing a laugh she plucked the pen from the air relief filling.

It was done, everything they needed to face, every problem every impossible task. The merge was complete, their magic was safe, Lizzie felt as though she could burst with joy.

Though her smile quickly fell as she turned to her sister. The brunette's hand still outstretched shook desperately over her pen, her lip quivering with concentration, to no avail.

Josie's pen lay still as the moment it had been laid before her. 

Whatever celebration that filled the room at the demonstration of Lizzie's magic had fallen away to lonely silence as they watched the silent tears begin to roll down Josie's face. They started slowly at first, only a few, cutting tracks from her tired eyes until slowly, her soft sniffles became wracking grief-filled sobs and the steady tears turned to a torrent. Watching her sister crumble into Penelope's arms, Lizzie felt helpless, speechless, utterly broken. Her own tears were silent as she laid a supportive hand on her sister's shoulder, Hope mirroring her actions.

And in that moment, sat on the floor like children, gathered around like old friends. The 4 girls, whose worlds had been turned on their heads and ransacked by the terror that was the merge, mourned. Not for any physical loss, but for Josie's connection to herself, to her family, for her magic.

Lizzie was sure that until that moment she had never taken notice of the true strength of gravity. Now she understood, not only could gravity tether you to yourself and your sanity, keep you safe and grounded, and never let you stray too far from the world you know and the people you love and love you equally.

Gravity had the power to alienate, to ruin you, to pull every part of you to shreds and leave you behind like some used and crumpled piece of paper. Gravity had the power to make you question every thought you've ever had, everything you've ever held close. Gravity, though binding in definition had the power to separate you from everything that you thought made you who you are.

Gravity, in the simple act of holding a pen to a table, had torn her sister from her so violently, it left behind two wounds Lizzie doubted would ever heal.

_________________________________

Hi guys,

1\. I wanted to make the last chapter about the twins. I know that you guys love the ships but I feel that their relationship was quite tense at times, and they deserved a moment of contentment before that ending.

2\. I know this is quite the abrupt finish but I have decided I will be writing a third book. (interpret this ending as a metaphor the abrupt ending of Josie's powers lol) Obviously, without the merge to deal with anymore, it will focus on the relationships and Josie's adaptation to life as a non-supernatural. (though there will be another storyline weaved within that I'm excited about)

3\. Thank you all for reading along with me. I have loved every moment of writing this series and it truly is my proudest work. I'll admit it is a bittersweet moment, finishing a story you have spent so much time and effort on but I am very happy with how it has turned out. Thank you all for your kind comments and support they truly make my day. Also heads up, I will be editing the stories slightly soon out of boredom so sorry in advance for the notifs.

4\. Finally, I cannot pin down a date exactly as to when I will begin my next work. There is so much happening in the world right now and though writing is a great escape from that sometimes you need a break, even from the things you love, and remember that if you aren't necessarily doing anything productive during lockdown, that doesn't mean you are a failure. Enjoy this time off. 

It is my 21st birthday on Sunday and I am going to be kind to myself, I suggest you do the same. Take care of your loved ones and smile at strangers and the world will get better, slowly but surely.

Thank you once again,

Love always, #blacklivesmatter

Katie x


End file.
